


The Saiyan Within

by Viper_Sagara13



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Creampie, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, First Time, Gay Sex, Groping, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild S&M, Mpreg, Multiple Personalities, Non-Consensual Groping, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paddling, Spanking, Story, Switching, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 66,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_Sagara13/pseuds/Viper_Sagara13
Summary: After the Battle with Baby life on Earth has been set right by some wishes from Shenron, Chi Chi and Goku have moved in with Bulma temporarily so they can spend time with close family and friends. Goku now back to his original age thanks to the dragon is enjoying the months peace, however not all is calm in his life. Since the battle he has been hearing a voice in his dreams and the dreams have been becoming more vivid, its not till one morning that his life takes a turn for the frighteningly strange.Unknown to him his Super Saiyan 4 form didn't just awaken a new power, it awakened his very Saiyan instinct he had lost as a child and turned it into a new personality. Now awake and calling himself his true name 'Kakarott', he is hell bent of making them live the life they were suppose to, which includes taking on the mate Goku has apparently desired...and his target is Vegeta.Meanwhile Trunks is feeling lonely and Gohan is having problems with his marriage, little do they know Kakarotts meddling will affect their lives also.Now Goku must fight an enemy he can't physically attack, and its himself...this Saiyan has more than just one trick up his sleeve.
Relationships: Bardock/Toma (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 111
Kudos: 201





	1. The Beast Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Dragon Ball, Z, GT or Super and this isn't for money.  
> I wanted the readers of this to know this isn't following the Cannon due to reasons for the story so I wanted to put them here to explain. This story is after the fight with Baby, The dragon balls aren't damaged so they manage to collect them and wish for Shenron to restore the earth to how it was before Baby arrived. They also wished Goku to be back to the age he once was and Since they have one more wish spare Vegeta wishes for him and Trunks to have their tails back since he now can go super Saiyan 4. 
> 
> Now there will be another two pairings ^^ of course as you see n the tags involving Trunks and Gohan but so I don't spoil too much you will find out if you stick around long enough ;)
> 
> Now if speech is in Italic between 's are thoughts/ internal speech. Goku is a little dense so he tends to speak out loud to his other self.
> 
> Also when Kakarott is in control I will have his speech as Bold Italic since there will be fighting for control ^^

Darkness....as far as the eye could see, Goku glanced about frowning as he began to walk not feeling like he was going anywhere, Turning around he was about to head back where he came only to almost run head first into a full length mirror. Flinching he almost put his hand through the damn thing, stopping when he realized it was just his reflection and not someone trying to attack him from behind. Standing there he observed himself for a short period of time, his hand going to scratch his head confused.   
"Pitiful...look at you...how can you call yourself a warrior let alone a man" bellowed a voice from the darkness, Goku flinched and instantly stood ready. The voice was distorted and echoed from all directions, giving Goku no idea where the source was. "Where are you?! Show yourself!" Goku yelled, unimpressed when all he received was the laughter in response. 

"Who are you to make demands? especially of me...the sorry state of you...look at yourself" the voice sneered, for some reason Goku felt himself compelled to look to the mirror yet something in his head was causing him to hesitate. "Even now...you deny yourself...your true nature even your name...you bring shame upon us..." the voice bellowed before it began to snicker. "But don't worry...I will fix everything..." the voice said confidently as goku finally turned to face the mirror once more, his eyes widening in shock. In the mirror with its arms folded was a image of his Super Saiyan 4 form, a sinister smirk on his face. To Goku's horror its lips began to move and that voice was heard once more, "Its taken some time... but I'm one step closer...I will not be denied anymore...everything you buried inside...me...us...I will make you accept...and take everything we deserve" the image vowed. Goku was about to speak when the sound of glass shattering could be heard and in the time he had to blink the image had burst out of the mirror to wrap its hands around his throat, silencing him from speaking anymore.

  
"Stop!" Goku screamed, his eyes ripping open as he panted glancing about to find himself in bed. His eyes darted about before he threw himself out of bet to the mirror in his room touching his face. "A...dream....just a dream" he reminded himself, shaking his head as he went into his en suite bathroom to wash his face.

  
It had been one month since they summoned Shenron and yet in that short period of time life on Earth had already gotten back into its natural rhythm. Students rushing to school, adults working their jobs before heading home to their families...it all was as if nothing had happened before as it did after every crisis they faced.

Goku was once again an adult which pleased his wife to no end and Gohan was back to living with his family. A few small things had changed which were not major, Chi Chi and Bulma had talked among themselves and decided that they would live under the same roof at Capsule Corp for a few months. Both wives had chatted and decided they needed some time with each other and Bulma offered one of the many rooms she had at her parents house where they lived. Vegeta and Goku didn't complain since it gave them more time to train with each other, why train on your own when you have a strong opponent literally under the same roof. However one of the changes that Goku himself went through had haunted him each night, ever since the fight with Baby and he transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 he had been having these weird dreams, the voice berating him each time he shut his eyes to sleep...and the dreams were getting worse. Last night was the first time it was more than just a voice, 'what did it mean?' he thought shaking his head with a sighed as he reached up to rub his throat. It felt so real it frightened him, his tail swaying behind him as he looked back at it.

 _'It was real Goku well somewhat'_ Goku's eyes widened in horror, he looked into the mirror feeling his face frantically...the voice in his head laughing as he did so. Unlike in the dream it sounded like his voice except more serious just like when he was in his Super Saiyan 4 form. _'I can't believe it its working...you actually can hear me while your conscious...'_ the voice cheered, Goku still freaking out as he looked into the mirror. "I...Chi Chi is right...all that fighting broke my brain" Goku stammered the voice seeming to go from happy to pissed in a heart beat, _'Don't mention that woman in my presence...ugh...to think you made us sleep with her makes me ill...the only good thing that came out of her was our children....if they actually trained they would be strong warroirs but no one turned into a book nerd'_ it scolded Goku frowning.

"W-What the hell...are you?" he stammered still staring at the mirror. The voice seemed glad to oblige _'finally the moron asks a proper question...I will gladly answer...I...am you...'_ he said simply Goku looking confused "but I am me". The voice seemed to snarl _"I am your true self...the Saiyan you were meant to be...when you fell on your head you buried me under this human bullshit you never regained me...every time you just went with what this earth believes...like a stupid idiot...every desire you resisted you put into the same pit as me...until finally that transformation occurred...you had to draw from your primal instincts to awaken that power and I was born...every part of yourself you shunned melded into me..."_ he growled.

Goku listened stunned, his hands grabbing at his head shaking "I...have to....get rid of you" he stammered as he stumbled out of the bathroom. His inner self laughed as Goku tried to run as if that would make him gain some distance between them, _'Ooooh no your not..I'm here to stay big boy....and I'm going anywhere...and now that I'm here....I will set everything right....starting with the name you shamelessly discarded'....so call me Kakarott'_ he began. Goku trembled some how it felt like the other was smiling, like he could see it in his mind. Goku stumbling down the stairs shaking his head, "w-what have you...done to me?" he stammered going to the mirror in the hall looking at it and tearing up at what he saw. His mouth....was turned up in a triumphant smirk, _'this is my body also Goku...I'm simply....flexing my muscles...'_ Kakarott purred as he felt Goku begin panicking.

Goku fell backwards, his heart racing and fresh sweat beading on his skin as he heard the faint buzzing of the lawn mower from the front yard. The girls were out shopping and Trunks and Goten were at a movie, the only one left was Vegeta who was nagged by bulma the night before to do the lawn. Kakarott seemed to laugh making Goku flinch, 'now enough of this...I want to see how far I can go' Kakarott growled before Goku felt his whole body go numb. Closing his eyes he screamed as his hands gripped at his hair when he fell to his knees. It felt like he was being bound and restrained, webs tangling around his limbs and dragging himself into the depths of his mind. His hands fell from his head to his sides, head dropping down as the door flew open. Vegeta had heard the scream over the sound of the mower, his eyes landing on Goku who was only in his shorts kneeling on the floor.

"Kakarott.." he called frowning as he took in the others position, he seemed to have fallen but something about his aura was not...right. Vegeta flinched when Goku seemed to move and look at him rubbing his neck as he kept his gaze to the floor. _**"I'm fine Vegeta....really"**_ he began his head turning to look at his hand and open and close it. Raising a brow Vegeta scoffed "damn it Kakarott....being dramatic and screaming like that...I thought we were being attacked by something" he snapped turning his back away his own tail swaying.

Kakarott smirked, the transfer had worked looking up to see Vegeta as he scolded him with that muscled back facing him. The Saiyan prince was covered in sweat from the searing heat and his lawn work, his manly scent wafting off him and hitting Kakarott's nostrils making his blood boil. "Well your not wrong...but its me who is doing the attacking" he growled instantly appearing in front of Vegeta who barely had a chance to react, Grabbing both his hands he forced Vegeta against the wall behind him and pinned them above his head. The Prince was about to hurl abuse when he felt something press against his lips his eyes widening when he realized what was happening, his rival was bending down kissing him with no restraint as he forced his tongue between Vegeta's lips to taste him.

Vegeta blushed darkly gasping as he tried to struggle free, the larger Saiyan seeming to use his strength to hold him tight. Kakarott kept his eyes closed as he took in every detail of the Princes mouth, groaning as he pressed his body against Vegeta's. It had been years and now he could finally play on their desires...and one of the biggest was claiming the Princes as his true mate. Kakarott's tail snaked its way up to bind Vegeta's hands together, Pulling back panting as he began attacking the sweaty flesh of his neck, Vegeta growling as he tried to free his hands. "Kakarott...what the fuck are you doing?! get your hands off me" he snarled till the taller mans eyes opened, **_"call my name again Vegeta"_** he purred causing Vegeta to frown.

"You're not Kakarott...." he hissed, his own eyes staring into bright golden where black should be. Vegeta was confused, he smelled and looked like Kakarott but those eyes and his demeanor he was completely changed. **_"I am Kakarott..."_** he growled licking his lips, _**"And I want you Prince Vegeta..."**_ he added Vegeta instantly tensing. "Ok even Kakarott doesn't call me that...get the fuck off me!" he snapped again gasping when his rivals now free hands began feeling over him, one had already found its way to his chest to grope one of his muscled pecs. "S-Stop this...n-now" he grunted before the other vanished down his pants behind him to start massaging one of his muscled yet soft ass cheeks. Vegeta cursed under his breath as he attempted to kick but his legs were pinned by the stronger body on top of him, a shaky groan escaping him as his body was toyed with. Vegeta wouldn't admit it but sex with another Saiyan couldn't compare to sex with his wife, he couldn't even have sex with her anymore due to an accident. 

He use to fuck with Raditz all the time to vent his sexual desires considering he was of that age and there were no females about. But he was the top not the bottom and for Goku to suddenly act this way completely spun Vegeta through a loop. Moaning he felt his wrists start to get sore from his struggling, panting as the man who looked like his rival continued. Vegeta's eyes widened and he cried out when he felt Kakarott press the tip of one of his fingers agains his anus, the sweat seemed to be helping to allow less friction and his struggling wouldn't help either in his favor.

"K-Kakarott!" he yelled in one final attempt, Goku's body seeming to freeze in place and tense. Vegeta took his chance, his foot snapping up to kick Goku under the chin. Kakarott grunted as he was send flying over the couch losing his grip and releasing his prey, the sound of shattering glass could be heard as he fell through Bulmas coffee table. Panting Vegeta growled as he stormed over, keeping his guard up "What the fuck are you? and what have you done with Kakarott?!" he yelled furious. Goku Groans shaking his head and rubbing his chin, it seemed he managed to fight back enough control to knock 'Kakarott' as he called himself back into his mind.

"Speak you damn rapist" Vegeta yelled again, Goku finally realizing he had to speak up as he raised his hands up in surrender "whoa whoa Vegeta its ok its me". Vegeta blinked and frowned "what the fuck is wrong with you...?" he hissed Goku rubbing the back of his head whimpering, Vegeta or anyone for that matter would think he was nuts if he said exactly what was happening. "I...I don't know...I just woke up here..." he stammered before remembering something which he could use, "I...must have been sleep walking...Chi Chi has said I started doing it lately" he stammered. Chi Chi had said to him earlier in the week he had been wandering in his sleep and now he was starting to wonder if Kakarott had anything to do with that too, he wouldn't put it passed him since he just took full control of his body just now.

Vegeta looked quite confused his eyes never unlocking from his rivals, those eyes were back to their now black. He scowled as he watched his rival some more, Goku looking anxious as Vegeta seemed to analyse him. Standing Goku laughed awkwardly and began heading for the door, "Kakarott get back here or else" Vegeta warned. But it was no use, by the time he uttered those words Goku had stammered a quick 'gonna train now bye' and zipped out the door and into the sky. Folding his arms over his chest Vegeta scowled as he remembered those golden eyes, wondering if sleep walking affected eye color. All he knew was though he could tell Kakarott was telling the truth about the 'sleepwalking' he had an odd feeling Kakarott was hiding something.

Sighing he quickly began gleaning and disposing of the table before the wives came back, if he couldn't find a replacement he would have to come up with some bullshit answer to tell her.


	2. Even In Sleep Its Not Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having some time to gather himself Goku returns to the Brief household, after getting a tongue lashing from both his wife and Bulma he retires for the night only to be approached by his inner demon as he sleeps. Now Goku doesn't just have to worry about the voices in his head but the fact that said voice can take over him, but the fact that his inner Saiyan has the hots for his rival and friend.

Goku spent the rest of the day just flying to clear his head, he couldn't believe what he had seen himself do. He could never say it to Vegeta but he was watching the whole time, trapped in his mind as Kakarott did as he wished with his body. Now he knew one thing Kakarott wanted, but if he was created out of his desires why Vegeta? He loved his wife, at least he thought he did. It was nightfall when he arrived back at the Brief residence, walking in he couch Vegeta on the couch just frowning as he walked in the door. "I hope you are ready...I told Bulma you fell having a Sleepwalking episode and she seems ok with it but your wife on the other hand is waiting to tear shreds off you" he grumbled, "Goku...get your ass in the kitchen right now!" Chi Chi seeming to scream out just as he finished. Groaning Goku made his way into the kitchen where Chi Chi was working on dinner "yes dear" he said softly, Chi Chi glaring at him over the Island bench while Bulma sat drinking some wine while some of her robots helped her friend cook.  
  
Bulma wasn't house wife material and got her robots to do everything for her since all she did was work all day as head of Capsule Corp, "Chi Chi its fine...he has been wandering the halls at night and Vegeta said he did go for a nap..." she said puffing on a cigarette. Chi Chi frowned "that's not the point Bulma...I'm getting fed up of this sleep shit...every night like clockwork it has been getting worse...at first it was just pushing or talking in his sleep now he is full blown walking about at night" she said serious. "I want you to stop being stubborn and see a damn doctor about this" she said waving her knife in his direction. Goku sighed as he rubbed his head, "Chi Chi...I highly doubt a doctor will help....trust me" he replied. Goku groaned as she continued to yell, it was times like this he really wanted to tell her to shut up. Kakarott seemed to hear this though, he could see him now in his head in his SS4 form grinning. _'Why don't you tell her? stop being a pussy and grow a spine....this human wench has been treating you like piece of shit...all she does is yell and scream and not appreciate when you stuck your neck out to save her ungrateful ass...'_ Kakarott said simply, Goku thanking Kami that only he could hear the inner demon as he called him speak. 

Goku had tuned Chi Chi out, Chi Chi wasn't that bad was she? Kakarott growled _'oh my god your doing it again...shoving down your instincts when you know them to be true just because 'its not what a perfect husband would do'_ he sassed the last part waving his hands in a flamboyant fashion. _'She has whipped you good...trained you like her loyal dog...now all you need is a collar and a leash...hell you sleep in the doghouse enough'_ he mocked not impressed. Goku frowned at that point and grabbed his head with his other hand, "I...am going to bed...I promise to replace the table" he said simply as he started to turn away. Chi Chi continued venting her frustrations on her Vegetables, Bulma swirled her wine in her glass now seeing what home life was like between them for the fights to be so bad Goku's legendary appetite was gone but he was a stubborn man.

Goku groaned as he trudged up stairs, quickly showering while Kakarott seemed to go off at him about being whipped. He barely managed to dry himself as he stumbled to bed just to flop face first into the pillow, practically passing out once his head hit the pillow. The many nights of nightmares were finally taking a strain and after the days events he just needed to sleep, he was barely lucky to get two hours in total a night the past month. But it seemed Kakarott had other plans, Goku looking about the familiar Darkness before growling. "I want you gone....get it...now I'm fed up..." Goku yelled not happy, Kakarott walked over with his arms folded giving a humming sound before smirking _"Nope....I am not going anywhere"_ he said simply. Goku groaned "I don't like Vegeta...so you saying your made of my desires is bullshit" he snapped, it pissed him off that his dreams were nothing but this man poking and pestering him....oh how he wished the days he dreamed of food again. _'Your right...its not a like...its a LOVE...and I am made of your desires remember....the ones you tried to hide and bury under this normal act mixed with the Saiyan Instinct you have...'_ he reminded.

"Listen Kakarott all I...want is a nights rest I....I can't take this anymore...let me rest for one night" he begged Kakarott thought again before smirking _'fine....I will leave you alone to sleep'_ he began, when Goku saw this his eyes narrowed as the red fur of Kakarott's back was turned to him. "Whats the catch?" Goku called before those shadowy tendrils latched to him again, _'the catch Goku...is while you sleep...I have my turn in our body...'_ he said smiling as he began to vanish into the dark. Goku struggled as Kakarott all the while smiled at him. ' _With you weak from lack of sleep I will have more time before you take control again...will give me plenty of time with our future mate....the sooner we get rid of Chi Chi the better...be grateful I haven't kicked her to the curb already'_ were Kakarotts last words before Goku watched him vanish as he struggled, once again only able to watch through his own eyes as things unfolded.

\---

Kakarott opened his eyes and smiled as he looked down to see he had transformed into his SS4 state, slowly getting out of bed when he saw Chi Chi lying beside him. Sneering he shrugged before admiring himself in all his glory in the mirror, **_"gotta look good for the Prince"_** he growled softly before slipping out into the hall. Looking up at the clock he noticed it had been four hours since Kakarott went to bed which was roughly midnight, he glanced about till he heard thumping from the floor above. His eyes widened _'no...he couldn't be'_ he thought as he quietly but slowly made his way up stairs, passing Trunks' room and the room Bulmas parents slept in he headed to the end of the hall where the master bedroom was. He thanked Kami for Saiyans having sensitive hearing as he heard low, annoyed voices coming from beyond the door.

"Bulma come on...its been three months...my balls are sore, its taking longer to get off with my hand and we are suppose to be married..." Vegeta growled, Bulma seeming to whimper "Vegeta I love you but...I don't trust you" she said in quick reply. This seemed to anger the Prince as his voice raised in tone "Bulma if we did it more I wouldn't need to restrain myself so much...its not my fault I forget my strength in the moment" he hissed, Bulma not getting angry. "Vegeta keep it down...if you wake Trunks with this nonsense you can explain to our nineteen year old sone why you woke him" she snapped. "Bulma-" he began only for his wife to cut in, "Vegeta I'm tired and I have work tomorrow...you can sleep in here tonight but go back to your room tomorrow night understand?" she said in finality. Vegeta seemed to mumble something before things went quiet, Kakarott smirking from what he just learned **_"my my...so the King doesn't share a bed with his Queen anymore...even more interesting someone needs a lay"_** he purred. Kakarott waited a good hour before deciding to enter the room using his instant transmission technique to place himself at the foot of the bed, He found Bulma sawing logs on her side of the bed while Vegeta seemed to be sleeping quite peacefully and less noisy than his wife.

 ** _"Whatever the Prince wants....he gets"_ **he whispered as he hovered over the bed, slowly he managed to land himself on top of Vegeta pinning his hands to his side before he woke from the movement. The Princes eyes snapped open when he saw Goku the larger mans red tail covering his mouth, _**"hush your highness...or you will wake your Queen"**_ he whispered as both glanced at Bulma who was still snoring away. Vegeta glared up at him "Thats it Kakarott I think you have finally lost it" he hissed only to be silenced by the man pressing his lips against his own. Vegeta let out a muffled groan, shivering as he felt one of Goku's hands begin groping his crotch. It wasn't long before Kakarott needed air and parted lips with Vegeta who glared up at him, "get...off...me" he sneered only for Kakarott to grin.

 ** _"Why don't...you make me...would be difficult to explain to your wife having us in this position if she wakes"_** he growled as he moved to lick over the smaller males muscled frame. Vegeta groaned and arched up instinctively to the mouth that was on him, feeling that long lost spark of pleasure that came with mating with another Saiyan. Yes he loved Bulma but sex with her was not that pleasurable, he only did it because he had no other options that and the whole celibacy unless with your wife thing the humans believed in. "K-Kakarott..." he began before blushing as the other hooked a finger into the waist band of his boxers, tugging it down just enough for his erection to spring free. Swallowing hard Vegeta groaned, Kakarott purring as he began stroking him _**"so big and thick...and she refuses to pleasure you....her loss"**_ Kakarott growled leaning in to lick slowly over the head of his cock. 

Vegeta panted as Kakarott worshiped his dick with licks and kisses, not missing an inch of flesh before returning to the heard of his penis which in the moonlight was a slight shade of purple. A soft tsking sound left the larger man as he settled between Vegeta's legs, one of his hands massaging his balls which were as hard and billiard balls _**"look at the state of you...your so pent up your dicks going purple...and your balls feel like they are made of steel"**_ he began Vegeta blushing darkly. The Prince just couldn't take his eyes off the man touching him, but why did Goku feel the need to change into a Super Saiyan 4 to have sex with him. _**"I can fix that"**_ Kakarott finished before his smirking lips wrapped around the head of his member to begin sucking on it, groaning in satisfaction as he finally was tasting Vegetas cock.   
  
The Prince gasped before clapping his hand over his mouth to silence himself, relieved when Bulma let out only rip roaring snore. His breathing became heavy as the Saiyan between his legs began slowly taking his dick deeper, purring and moaning around the flesh in his mouth and sending sweet vibrations through his body. 'F-Fuck...I....forgot how good....this f-felt but...how does...K-Kakarott...know how to-' he though before grunting when he felt that hand continue massaging his swollen sacs. His eyes rolled back as Kakarott continued to suck on him hungrily, his head bobbing as he continued to pleasure him. Saiyan's never had such stupid rules about marriage, you could fuck who you wanted. He tried it the Earth way and look what that got him, blue balls and a wife who he couldn't fully satisfy himself with even when she slept with him. Growling he grabbed his pillow and put it over his face, biting into it groaning as he finally caved. He didn't care if Bulma found out later on, she wasn't willing and if Kakarott was then to hell with her.

His free hand went to Kakarott's long hair, his eyes rolling back as he grabbed a hand full to hold his head in place. As soon as he did his hips began thrusting up desperately, his balls slapping against his rivals chin as he began fucking his face. Kakarott moaned heatedly as he looked up to him, his golden eyes glowing in the dark as he continued to suck Vegeta while he used his face as he desired. Throwing the pillow to the floor Vegeta's breathing became ragged as the wet slurping of his thrusts and Kakarott's sucking started drawing him to his peak. 

Looking back down he moaned under his breath, eye locking with Kakarott's as he bit into the back of his hand, grunting and muffling a blissful moan as he forced himself balls deep and began releasing his load in thick sticky ropes down the other mans throat. His whole body twitched and shook as he lay there, Kakarott keeping still and he swallowed everything he was given. Vegeta was still cumming when he suddenly heard a moan, his blood running cold. "mmm..Vegeta..." she moaned rolling over to groggily look at him as he lay there panting, "I...uhh..." he began till she gave a groggy scowl looking to his crotch to see he had some semen over his stomach. Vegeta was both surprised and relieved that Kakarott was smart enough to instant transmission away before Bulma rolled over. "Ew...did you really have to" she groaned in a tired manner, Vegeta having a satisfied smirk on his face "yep....sorry babe" he said not even caring what she felt as he rolled over to fetch his pillow. Bulma just let out an annoyed sigh "your room tomorrow" she reminded before trying to sleep again, Vegeta not bothering with an answer as he too settled for a decent nights sleep for once. It would be annoying but he would have to thank Kakarott in the morning on the sly once the girls left them with their chores for the day.

Kakarott however cursed, frowning as he paced the hall outside his and Chi Chi's room **_"so god damn close..."_** he snarled sighing as he stopped his pacing. Smiling he wiped his cheek with his thumb of some leftover royal jelly Vegeta had spurted as he vanished, sucking it with a happy groan. **_"At least...we both got a taste....I know you watched the whole thing....Goku"_** he whispered before going to settle in for the rest of the night, lying down and closing his eyes as his body changed back to normal.


	3. Sleep Is For The Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Vegeta and Goku wish their wives off as they go off for another day of pampering while they leave the men alone, Giving Vegeta a chance to ask Goku what happened the previous night. After countless times of his rival denying it was him Vegeta starts thinking that it was just a dream, wondering if his own feelings he had pushed aside are starting to resurface. As Vegeta tries to figure himself out, Goku starts having a breakdown now knowing sleep is even not an option and tries to permanently stay awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a time skip of a few days after the beginning of the chapter. Now this is a long chapter since a lot happens so I hope the length is not a turn off. Also there will not be any sex in this chapter but I will make up for it in the next ;)

Goku gasped as he woke up, his gaze up to the ceiling as his vision slowly began focusing. Groaning he rubbed his head thinking everything was a dream. It was not long before Kakarott made himself known smirking in his head, _'Morning Sleeping Beauty...had a good night'_ he began as he seemed to lean on the walls of his mind with his arms folded, a large smirk on his lips as Goku jolted to sit upright in realization and horror of what happened last night _'because as your remembering....I did'_ Kakarott growled laughing. Goku felt like he was going to be sick as he began panting, the nights events so vivid in his mind like a recording as he remembered it all. His body felt completely rested yet he had watched the whole thing, bound in his own mind and forced to watch as he sexually attacked Vegeta in his own home. 

Shaking his head he ran to his bathroom and slammed the door shut, glaring at the mirror "Get out of me....now" he snarled lowly to his reflection. The look on his face was one like he gave frieza when he finally snapped, his gaze boaring into his own eyes in the mirror causing Kakarott to burst out laughing in a happy manner. _'Yeeeeesss now we are getting somewhere....thats it Goku come on tell me how you feel...let it out'_ he yelled in absolute glee, Goku growling. "This isn't a damn game! if Bulma hadn't woke up-" _'yes...I would have gone all the way Goku'_ he sneered back interrupting him. Goku felt his blood pumping as he held his head, "I...I don't love Vegeta whats gonna convince you....to stop!" he yelled lucky that the rest of the family were two floors below him. Kakarott smirked _'nothing....cause last night I wasn't the only one getting off...'_ he began, standing properly _'can feel your emotions Goku...I might not be able to read your mind but I can tell how you feel...and whether you knew it or not...you were getting horny and a little jealous I was the one to cop a taste..._ ' he said grinning from ear to ear.

Goku shook his head, he loved Chi Chi...his wife...he wasn't Gay...he couldn't be.

Kakarott snarled _'doubt...your feeling doubt again...what happened to before you went with your gut to tell me off...stop denying yourself...its clear as day...you love him...we love him...and until you accept that I will not stop till he is ours...'_ Kakarott vowed, Goku suddenly coming up with an idea. Kakarott paused, Goku's panicked expression had a desperate smile on it...and soon he began laughing in a sad manner.

 _'Goku....what have you came up with...I don't like that look'_ Kakarott said bluntly Goku looking in the mirror. "Y-I realized...you can't take over...if I am constantly awake...guess whose not sleeping" Goku stammered as he washed his face, Kakarotts demeanor suddenly changed. Yes it was true at this moment he wasn't strong enough to get long lengths of time while Goku was conscious but it was still their body, no matter how much he thought it would work Goku knew they weren't Superman.

 _'_ _Are you fucking insane?! Goku your gonna kill us'_ Kakarott snapped, Goku looking in the mirror as he wiped his face "I can't fight you with my fists...but I can make sure you don't fuck around anymore...and I would rather die than play puppet to you" he stated turning to leave the bathroom. "Oh and one more thing...I'm going to do my very best...to ignore you..." he added, Kakarott growling _'That's how you got in this mess to start with...imbecile...your going to kill us don't you know what this will do to us....Goku stop being in denial look at what its doing!'_. 

His yelling was completely ignored as Goku made his way to the dining room where Chi Chi and everyone were eating breakfast, Trunks stood as he shoved the last piece of bacon into his mouth before giving his mother a kiss goodbye so he wasn't late for the bus to school. Chi Chi seemed to scoff as Goku sat at the table and began stacking his plate high with food, "Well took your sweet time to get up...these days I barely see you you sleep so much" she said unimpressed.

Goku ignored hiss inner demon cursing her name in the back of his head and mile hesitantly, "I...have been having rough nights...things will be better soon I promise dear" he said softly as he began eating. Bulma rolled her eyes "ok...now Vegeta I need you to clean all the windows before you vanish into the Gravity Chamber today...considering you scared off the window washer the last time you decided to not drive the car and fly to the shops" she stated.

"Chi Chi and I are going to the beach...we need some sun..." she chimed, even though Kakarott was trying his best to ignore him it didn't make the other shut up _'careful not to be in the sun too long vampires burst in the sunlight....I mean you both suck the life out Vegeta and I'_ he growled even though he was being ignored he would still speak his mind.

Goku was drinking some milk when that comment was made and he snorted, milk spewing from his nose as he coughed trying not to choke as he restrained himself from laughing. Vegeta and Bulma just were watching eyes wide, Chi Chi being the first to go off. "Goku what the hell?" she snapped Goku grabbing a napkin to wipe his face and blow his nose as he tried to calm himself. "I...sorry...s-sneezed" he lied between coughs, Chi Chi rolling her eyes "ugh your unbelievable...just clean up your mess" she groaned before her and Bulma left for the day.

Vegeta quirked a brow as Goku raised his hand to wave _'bye bye bloodsuckers'_ Kakarott yelled smirking causing, Goku to growl "s-shut...up" he muttered under his breath. Vegeta frowning "I didn't say anything" he replied.

Goku flinched and smiled hesitantly, "no no I...I was talking to myself...you know me making a fool of myself" he stammered, Vegeta sighing since they were now alone. "Kakarott...about last night" he began as Goku swallowed a mouth full of food, "what happened last night Vegeta?" he asked. Kakarott flinching internally as he punched the wall of his inner sanctum _'shut up Goku your gonna blow it...'_ he scolded now being ignored again.

Goku had to make this convincing...as long as he continued to act dumb there was no way Vegeta would continue on this. Vegeta raised a brow and frowned "Kakarott what do you mean what happened...?" he began as Goku shoved one of the large pancakes into his mouth. "You came in mine and Bulma's room and proceeded to kiss and molest with the grand finale being you sucking my dick" he stated bluntly, causing Goku to start choking on his pancake. 

Vegeta was always one to never beat around the bush but he never thought he would just outright say such a thing. Goku beat on his chest with his fist as Vegeta ran over from his chair with a jug of milk handing it to him as he began chugging it to clear his airway. "You are a god damn fool you know that" he hissed before folding his arms and propping himself up against the table.

"W-Whoa s-sorry Vegeta but I didn't do that" Goku coughed, he knew he was a horrible liar but he was mostly telling the truth which made this all the more easier to do, like Vegeta would believe him if he told him what really was happening. Vegeta didn't show it but he could feel a pit forming in his gut and chest, the way Kakarott was acting to the news of last nights events were too genuine to ignore. His frown slightly softened Goku looking confused, he was never good at reading people but was Vegeta looking....a little disappointed?

Vegeta coughed and frowned "its nothing your right I'm just having stupid dreams...you tell Bulma or **anyone** of what I said today and I will kill you got it" he snapped, storming off to the garage to get what he needed for the windows. Goku blinked as Vegeta reacted so quickly he had no time to respond with nothing but a dumb nod and a quick "OK", The door slammed and Kakarott was going crazy inside his head. _'What the fuck man...we were IN...you fucked it...like hell he'll sleep with us now'_ he yelled angrily, Goku groaning and rubbing his head "please....shut up....your giving me a headache...." he grumbled attempting to go back to his breakfast.

The first two days were the easiest for Goku, Chi Chi telling him off for going to bed late when in truth he never came to bed at all. Everyone simply thought he was getting up early in the mornings, going straight to the Gravity Chamber to train after breakfast.

Worry started to set in when Goku began drinking coffee whenever he had the chance, Chi Chi and Bulma knew Goku despised coffee yet he would constantly be into the kitchen pouring himself a pure black cup of the stuff to scull it and then disappear into the Gravity Room till lunch or dinner. Vegeta was growing suspicious also but Chi Chi was his wife, and he had his own problems to deal with. Training for once was the last thing on his mind, which concerned Bulma as both women were wondering what was going on with their husbands.

It had been a week and Vegeta had been hold up in his room just lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling, he was trying to figure out his own feelings. When Kakarott denied touching him it...hurt...in fact it made him wish that perhaps it wasn't a dream. Vegeta wasn't going to lie he did feel an attraction to Kakarott, it was the main reason why he stayed on Earth. At first he thought it was because he wanted to be close so he could train and eventually kill him but in time he discovered he felt more of a need to fuck him than kill him.

However Vegeta waited and he never knew how to initiate or flirt, Bulma would attest to him sucking at his seduction skills. And as time passed he realized Kakarott was straight....it would never be, after Future Trunks showed up to warn them of Cell was when he started with Bulma who was the one to make the first move.

He thought he had moved on, and yes he did love Bulma but as the years went by Vegeta felt the relationship in his opinion was degrading. Bulma spent more time working which he barely saw her, she started smoking and drinking, they even slept in seperate rooms long before the sex dried up. It was like Bulma already had him so she was not feeling the need to put time into him, he wasn't a prize to be put on a shelf he was a Saiyan and he had needs....needs that weren't being met.

Vegeta was pulled from his thoughts by knocking on the door, and not just knocking... desperate knocking.

Sitting up he blinked and frowned "What is it?" he growled, he was really not in the mood for more chores or to be bitched at. "Vegeta we're coming in" she said softly, unlocking the door and sighing. "What is it woman...? I am kinda in the middle of something" he said bitterly, pausing however when sobbing could be heard from behind her. "Vegeta please help me" Chi Chi sobbed, Bulma placing her hands on her friends shoulders as she helped her to sit on Vegeta's couch.

"W-With what?" he asked before Bulma looking to him serious, "while you have been moping in here Goku has gone down hill" she said simply. Vegeta didn't know how to respond "last I heard four days ago he was just training a lot...I mean the sudden coffee addiction and late nights were a bit weird....but he seemed fine" he stated showing he had truly hermit-ed himself away for the last few days.

"That's the thing Vegeta...he isn't sleeping at all now...he won't leave the Gravity Room...he took the coffee maker three days ago and hasn't left it since..." Bulma stated as Chi Chi burst into tears "whats gotten into him...I...I think Gohan's right I have been treating him horribly except instead of leaving he snapped" she choked sobbing into her handkerchief.

Vegeta's eyes grew wide at the two women's words, what the fuck happened while he was in his room thinking?

Literally he was only in for a few days and all of a sudden Goku was falling apart at the seams from their description. "That idiot... whatever he's doing he's gonna kill himself at this rate..." he hissed, sighing he folded his arms.

"Bulma get Chi Chi to calm down...I'll talk to the fool...just to let you know I will need the gravity chamber door fixed...I got a gut feeling he won't let me in" he warned walking out, as much as Bulma hated the amount of times she had the fix the damn thing this time she would let it slide if it meant finding out what was wrong with her friend. 

Vegeta made his way to the Gravity chamber and folded his arms, it was pretty much one of Capsule Corps Ships so inside it had a bathroom, bedroom and all the comforts of home below the main deck that was the Gravity Room itself so he knew Goku had no reason to leave except for food.

Raising his fist he banged it on the steel door looking up at the light over the door as he received no answer, the light was on so that meant the gravity was on and the door could only be unlocked and opened if the Gravity was off. The room had a fail safe that if the door was ripped off or damaged the Gravity would return to normal, he hoped he didn't have to but it was an option. He banged again "Kakarott open the damn door...!" he bellowed, still no answer came.

Growling he banged again "don't make me rip my Gravity Chamber door off or I swear to Kami I will bludgeon you to death with it!" he snapped, "leave me alone....p-please....I...its almost over" a weakened voice could be heard from inside.

The sound of his rival made him feel like someone had reached into his chest and started to suddenly squeeze his heart, as if it was a reflex Vegeta without hesitating grabbed the door and tore his fingers into the sides to rip it off its hinges. The machine died as soon as the door was removed, Vegeta walking it to find it pitch black inside.

"Kakarott...Kakarott this is enough...what the fuck is going on?!" he yelled not realizing the desperation in his voice, he managed to find the light switch and flicked it on his eyes wandering over the mess. Two large empty coffee bags were in a corner, the coffee machine was probably downstairs in the kitchen. The place reeked of BO and coffee, but what concerned Vegeta was a thudding sound that came from the other side of the machine in the center of the room in a slow rhythm.

"V-Vegeta...g-go...just....go" that weak voice came again, Vegeta's eyes widened as he stormed around quickly and what he saw made his whole body go numb.

Goku was facing the wall his hand propped up against it, he was shaking and looked perfectly fine...except for a large stain of blood that was the side of a baseball where Goku was constantly pounding his head against the steel. Vegeta ran over and Grabbed him instantly turning his rival around angrily "What the fuck are you doing?" he yelled, pausing when he saw the usually happy Saiyans face.

The middle of his forehead was bleeding and had dripped down his nose, his eyes darkly shadowed from his lack of sleep. He looked a zombie as he looked down to Vegeta with hollow eyes, eyes of a helpless man who felt lost.

Vegeta had never seen that look on Kakarotts face and now after seeing it it made him ill, something inside him was breaking from this and it was confusing him more. "Kakarott your going to the hospital now" he yelled and Goku shook his head, "n-no...I...I can't sleep..he...he will take over" he mumbled, Vegeta raising an eyebrow and frowning "your acting like you have a god damn choice I will force you if I have to..." he yelled Goku shaking.

"I...Vegeta...I can't...beat him..in my head...can't sleep" he moaned attempting to take a step, however his legs failed him once he no longer had the wall to support him and he fell forward.

Vegeta once again just reacted and caught the younger saiyan, his own hands were shaking as he held Goku who was limp and dead weight as he laughed sadly. "Whats so goddamn funny...your falling apart...I have seen you mangled by frieza, the androids, Cell and Baby and your your worst enemy to date" he yelled before he felt Goku's hand cup his cheek.

"You...worrying about me....so sweet..." he slurred tiredly.

The lack of sleep, the head trama and the fact he had trained to the point of exhaustion seemed to make him just act. "Your...damn cute....when your worried" Goku let out in a murmur before his eyes finally closed, some reason in Vegeta's arms he felt...safe. 

After that Vegeta ran on autopilot, it was all a blur to him once he arrived at the hospital.

All he remembered was screaming for the girls as he carried Goku's unconscious form from the chamber, the women had got to Vegeta just in time to see the state of the man in his arms before he flew off heading towards the hospital. He didn't give a damn about if someone saw him and if Bulma gave him shit he was not going to take it. The last thing he remembered was setting his rival on a gurney, and an hour later Bulma and Chi Chi found him in the waiting room. For once Vegeta didn't say a word, just simply staring at the floor and his hands.

What the fuck just happened? what happened to make Kakarott do something so extreme to the point he could have killed himself? his hands trembled as Chi Chi's sobbing and Bulmas attempts to calm her just seemed to be like static to him as they waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I looked up when it takes for hallucinations to set in and affects of lack of sleep and 3 to 4 days is where it starts. I decided Goku being Saiyan he would be able to push past that and be reaching his limits by day seven ^^ I wanted him loopy but not to collapse before Vegeta got to him. Also this was a story building chapter ^^ trust me there is much smut for the next chapter XD


	4. Opened Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku is released from hospital while a concerned Gohan tries to get his father to speak to him, meanwhile Trunks finds his father is in his own mental and emotional mess, helping him see the obvious. Recovered and pissed Kakarott has also gained the ability to start taking over while Goku is awake, wanting to pick up where he left off with a now clear minded Vegeta.

Bulma had to make the call to Gohan who was at work, the young man rushing over when he heard the news. He and Videl had decided it was best for her to stay home for when their daughter came back from school, his mother running to him to hug him tightly as soon as he walked in the door. Hugging her back he tried to comfort her, his mother had been calling worried about his father but he never in his wildest dreams thought that his father would do this to himself. Vegeta decided to keep what Kakarott said to him in the Gravity Room, he had a gut feeling he didn't have all the pieces. After the first hour he had started remembering things before Goku started drinking coffee, The day he pinned and kissed him in the living room, the supposed dream he had, the problems sleeping. 'N-no...I...I can't sleep..he...he will take over' 'I...Vegeta...I can't...beat him..in my head...can't sleep' Kakarott's voice speaking those two phrases kept rolling in his mind like a tape on repeat, what did he mean by that? It couldn't be Baby again could it?

Vegeta shook his head, no that little parasite Kakarott made damn sure he was gone for good. There was something more to all this, something that his rival was hiding. Trunks was the next to arrive as Bulma hugged him leaving Gohan and Chi Chi to themselves, Trunks had gotten a brief rundown on the phone and his gaze turned to his father who was sitting with his fingers laced together over his mouth...gazing at the floor. Unlike his mother Trunks had been watching his father, he knew things weren't as perfect as she let on. He was about to approach him when a Nurse came in with her clip board "Son Goku" she called the small group coming over Vegeta seeming to be the first to get to her "well?" was all he could ask, the woman sighing as she led them down the hall. "Exhaustion and dehydration are a deadly mix...your lucky you found him and brought him here...another day he would have collapsed and after that not long till you would have been preparing a funeral..." she explained flicking through her notes. "The doctor has put him on intravenous fluids for the last four hours and he has already shown vast improvement...he is even awake and aware" Chi Chi seemed to calm hearing that her husband was on the mend, the whole group seeming to be more at ease.

Vegeta sighed 'thank god for our faster healing rate' he thought, the woman stopping in front of a door "his head luckily is a small fracture...it seems you got to him before he made things worse...once again lucky...now he can be released today but no strenuous activity... best he is to rest" she began ass he pulled a small prescription note from her clipboard. "Lots of fluids....make sure he eats properly and these are one a day to help him sleep if the pain is too much..." she said opening the door, "We just want that last bag to run through and he is free to be released..." she said softly leaving them to continue her rounds. Chi Chi and Gohan were the first to run in, both going to his side desperate to see he was ok.

Goku was sitting up in bed just staring at his hands, particularly the back of the hand with the cannula in it which was feeding the clear liquid into his body. "Oh Goku...sweetie your ok" Chi Chi whimpered, his gaze slowly moving to her. His eyes were still slightly red from how tired he was, the Shadows were bad but not as bad as they first were since he was found in a dark room. "Dad what the fuck happened? one minute I'm working the next I have mum screaming in the backround of a call while Bulma is bringing her here about you collapsing" he said in a mix of concern and anger. His father had never trained himself this bad, he could tell just from looking at his old man something was going on. "I'm...sorry I worried you all" Goku said softly looking down at his hands, Chi Chi seemed to snap from how stressful the situation was but her tone was quite sharp like she was scolding him. "So you should be...the last few days have been hell for me...absolute **hell** you should thank your lucky stars Vegeta broke in and flew you here" she stammered, pointing to Vegeta who was leaning on the wall at the foot of the bed. 

Goku looked up and just stared to him before smiling in a small and hesitant manner, "thank you....Vegeta..." he said softly as he began to remember when Vegeta came to him. He didn't realize it but he had a slight blush staining his cheeks, Vegeta had never shown such concern before and it kinda proved he actually did care in some form. Gohan sighed "mom how about we sign dad out...and you can't yell at him like that ok...calm down" he said gently as he led her out, Vegeta couldn't help blush when Goku gave him such a look. Scoffing he looked out the window to avert his gaze, the tightening sickness inside him seeming to be fading away now that he saw the other seemed conscious and more or less himself.

It wasn't long before the nurse came in with his discharge papers to unhook him from the now empty drip, Chi Chi insisting Gohan pushed him in a wheelchair to the car. 'Great...like I don't feel helpless enough as it is' he mentally grumbled, Kakarott frowning _'you have no right to complain...you did this to us....if you would just stop being damn stubborn'_ he began before seeing his scolding was not helping and he sighed. _'I'm here because I'm you man....the sooner you accept it the better...its not healthy bottling shit up...look at me I'm the result of you doing that...'_ he said crossing his legs to sit. 

Gohan finally got them to his car and smiled to his father "hey dad...its gonna be ok..." he said softly, Gohan didn't know what was going on with his father but perhaps hearing something supportive no matter how simple it was would help lift his spirits. The yung mans words though small made Goku smile one of his more normal smiles, he could always count on his boys to know when something was wrong. Trunks frowned as he stood by his dad, for the last few days he spent it in his room moping and it had to stop. This tension had been building for months and now after seeing how his dad was acting he was going to open his mouth. "Hey mom you go with Chi Chi and her family...we will meet at the house...I need to talk to dad about...man stuff" he stammered not knowing how to say it without hinting what the talk was truly about. Bulma turned to her son and shrugged, Vegeta groaning since he wasn't in the mood for some puberty talk with his boy. Once Gohan had helped his father into the front passenger side and the two women in the back he went to Vegeta as the two began getting into his own car. 

"Thank you Vegeta...mom told me you stepped in..." he said smiling in an appreciative manner, Vegeta simply nodded "I...know your father....as foolish as he is...he would do the same for me" he said softly. Vegeta didn't feel now was the time to be a dick, the family had gone through enough and Vegeta had to figure out what was going on with Goku and then himself. Once Gohan left to take the others back home, Vegeta went to turn the key only for Trunks to grab his hand "dad...I know whats going on between you and mom..." he said bluntly. Vegeta looked stunned at first before rolling his eyes "nothing is going on-" he began Trunks interrupting "exactly...dad what married couple sleeps in separate rooms...its been two years now...and you don't go past my room to visit her as much at night so-" Trunks was interrupted by Vegeta waving his hand in a enough motion. Curse the boy for being good at piecing things together, something he picked up from his mother who seemed to lose it as the years past. Sighing he sat back in his seat "yes...I'm...struggling ok...not like I'm not trying...but its hard" he said Trunks sighing. "Yeah well perhaps you should break it off with mom and get with Goku" he said simply, Vegeta flinching and looking to his son in a mix of a pissed and surprised expression. "I...I'm not..." he began and Trunks gave him a look that really told him all he needed. "Dad...you know I'm gay...hell you were the one who told me you slept with guys and it was pretty much not the end of the world...I saw how you were worried...how relieved you were he was ok...you god damn blushed when he smiled and thanked you dad" Trunks said looking to him. 

"Mom would never understand these things but I do...being gay I see the signs...and you have it bad..." he said grinning and Vegeta shoved his hand against his face, "Stop that grinning...before I punch it off your face" he warned making Trunks snicker before raising his hands in surrender. "Ok ok but dad...just think on it...at least if your honest with your feelings and it doesn't work out at least your tried..." he said softly before Vegeta turned the car on, "Trunks he is a married man" "Yeah a married man who apparently gets treated like shit so bad even his kids are expecting him to run and not blame him" Trunks responded making Vegeta blink. "All us Saiyan men see he is treated like a dog...but Goku never raises his voice to that woman...at least I stand up to your mother but he is completely whipped" he muttered sighing as he drove them back, all the while thinking on everything Trunks said. Trunks was right, he felt it when he saw Kakarott in such a state in the Gravity chamber...how his heart ached seeing him suffering so much without having any idea what was happening. Pulling up at the house, he sighed as he got out of the car before looking to Trunk who was shutting the passenger side door. "Thank you son..." he said softly before slowly heading into the house, Trunks had really set everything he had been pondering over about himself into perspective... now all he had to do was find out what was going on with Kakarott.  
  
Goku sighed as Gohan walked beside him, all the while Chi Chi lecturing him how he wasn't to get out of bed. For once Kakarott wasn't the one giving him a migraine, the inner Saiyan had simply fallen silent since his words at the hospital. Though he could feel that he too was silently fuming over how she wouldn't shut up. Climbing into bed Goku looked up to her "Chi Chi...can you sleep in another room for the next few days...I...get your upset but...I need rest and....your stressing me out" he said softly, Chi Chi was about to start again when Gohan cleared his throat "the doctor did say no stress and to rest and recover..." he reminded her. Sighing she simply walked out while Goku shook his head as he lay down "thanks Gohan..." he said softly, he truly appreciated his boys now that they were old enough to see when he needed back up. Gohan just smiled in response "if you need anything...just come over dad..." Gohan said gently before leaving the room, right now his father just seemed to want time alone and that was fine.

Goku was just resting when there was a knock at the door causing Goku to groan, all he wanted was to sleep. "What!" Goku snapped the door falling silent before a voice answered, "Uh...now sounds like....a bad time....I'll come back later Kakarott" Vegeta said softly Goku sitting up quickly. "No its fine Vegeta please..." he called, Vegeta seemed to hesitate before he opened the door. He slowly walked inside and shut the door behind him as he leaned on it, locking it behind him as he just looked over his rivals sorry state. "What the fuck happened Kakarott" he began before Goku seemed to have a bitter look on his face, "P-please...for starters Vegeta....don't...please don't call me that name" he groaned that was the last thing he wanted was to be associated with that name after all the trouble a certain someone who took up that name had caused him. Vegeta instantly could tell that unlike the other times Kakarott told him that this time he was really pleading him not to do it, what had happened for him not to like hearing his birth name? Sighing he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed as Goku just looked down at his hands, "Your dodging the question Kak-...Goku" he said softly catching himself. It felt so weird saying that name but the mere mention of that name had the larger Saiyan tense. "I...Vegeta you wouldn't believe me...if I told you..." he said softly, Vegeta groaning. "Is this about that night in Bulmas room?" he asked, Goku shaking his head slightly "I...a bit but...its not the whole reason" he said bitterly as he glanced to Vegeta. 

"I knew...it wasn't a dream..." Vegeta said softly, Goku keeping his gaze to his hands. "Kakarott...first I can't not call you that its been too long...so forgive me" Goku gave a pathetic smile "heh at least you tried Vegeta..." Goku said in a grateful tone, it was very rare the prince showed this side to him let alone tried something he didn't like. "Secondly....I need to know...what the hell is going on with you...? you heard the Nurse...you could have killed yourself...I have never seen you in such a state..." he stammered, Gokus gaze going to rest on the shorter male. Vegeta had his back to him as he was looking to the floor, he seemed to be shaking though he was trying very hard to control it....had he really worried Vegeta in such a way? Goku shook his head feeling quite guilty, his hand going to the bandages around his head. "Vegeta...I-" he began before he felt his head starting to pound, he was so tired he barely put up a fight. Vegeta looking over when he saw the other start to change, "Kakarott...why are you-" he began before that familiar red tail wrapped around one of his wrists and started to pull him.   
  
Vegeta grabbed it but only for his rival to grasp his free hand by the wrist, now successfully able to force the Prince closer. "Kakarott what is the meaning of this? Why are you in your forth form?" he hissed, Kakarott sighing as he ran a hand through his long black hair finally making Vegeta straddle his lap. **_"Come now your highness...don't you think its more kinky this way?"_** He growled causing Vegeta blushing darkly, "Let me go Kakarott or I will give you reason to go back to the hospital...I came for answers" he growled. Kakarott smirked "but you were worried for me...I saw the way you acted when you saw us suffering" he said softly, Vegeta looking confused 'did he just use the word....us' he thought before he was ripped back to attention by the larger Saiyan slipping his only free hand down to grope his crotch. ** _"Come on Vegeta...face it....I can smell you...every time I'm near you you seem to have this slight peak in your scent..."_** he teased, Vegeta grunting as he felt his cock begin to swell. It took everything Vegeta had to prevent himself from moaning, Kakarott gently pulling his pants open enough to free his cock licking his lips. "Mmm...you know how much I enjoyed that night...if your whore hadn't woke up I would have fucked you right there...that wench sleeps through an earthquake unless she wakes on her own" he growled leaning in to lick and tease his neck. Vegeta shuddered trying to pull his wrists free from the hand and tail holding them...his eyes widening when he felt something hardening beneath him. Kakarott noticed this and smirked, Vegeta gasping as that tongue dragged up his neck to his ear **_"you feel that Vegeta...I know you can..."_** he growled into his ear. He made sure Vegeta's wrists were in front of him so his tail could hold them both, His hands now free to grope and touch what he wished as Vegeta attempted to struggle. 

Kakarott left Vegeta's member for the time being, his hand going to his own pants to undo his belt. Vegeta didn't know what was happening, his heart was beating so fast he felt it was going to explode and the heated scent from the other man brought back memories of the days he had vented his teenage hormones on Raditz. Shaking he blushed darkly when Goku finally pulled his own erect cock from his pants, Vegeta unable to look away from it as Kakarott stroked its thick and long shaft. The smaller Saiyan was panting and flushed as Kakarott drank in the sight **_"like it your highness...ten inches of Saiyan cock"_** he growled, he could feel his host was watching and could feel even though he was confused he too was aroused without wanting to be. Reaching he let go of his own and instead gripped both his and Vegeta's cocks in one hand, groaning at the feeling of their flesh against each other. Vegeta was shaking as Kakarott leaned in once he stated his length, Vegeta was no slouch and was about an inch less than his rival but he was grateful that he at least matched Kakarott in girth or else he would be humiliated. The prince began shaking as Kakarott began pumping both their members in slow but strong strokes, his hand forcing Vegeta's shirt up to show off his sculpted torso. The part of his shirt he pulled up he held it to Vegeta's mouth **_"Bite it...do you want our wives to hear you"_** he growled, Vegeta closing his eyes. Everything he was feeling right now the burning lust, the way his body just seemed to react, how even though he couldn't break free he didn't resist...his feelings hadn't dulled for the man but had strengthened.

But he would rather die than admit such a thing, for all he knew Kakarott was going crazy with these random transformations and sexual surprise attacks. But Kakarott was right, if he was heard their wives would definitely cause a scene even if Bulma was being a shitty wife she was still his wife after all. He growled before doing as he was told, gasping as he held his shirt up while Kakarott's hand never stopped in its stroking movements. Kakarott began grunting, his hand starting to pick up the pace their pre cum starting to leak and mix together to slightly lube up his hand. **_"F-Fuck Vegeta...Kami your fucking hot"_** he growled, bringing his hand up to suck on his fingers panting as he soaked them in saliva. Vegeta's eyes were half open as his panting and moaning was muffled by the material in his mouth, arching and into the hand that was stroking him. Kakarott was the first sexual contact he had since his wife cut him off and now after talking to his son Vegeta just didn't care anymore, Trunks was right and he wasn't going to hold back anymore. Kakarott's eyes widened in surprise when Vegeta started to thrust into his hand, the larger man groaning at the extra friction as their throbbing cocks rubbed against each other in a desperate need to release.

Finding he had sufficiently soaked his fingers he groaned as he wrapped his arm around Vegeta's waist, drawing the prince in close while he slipped his hand into his pants. Vegeta was so lost he didn't realize what was happening till the first wet thick finger started to tease the small ring of muscle between his ass cheeks. Vegeta released the shirt from his mouth with wide eyes shaking his head "N-No don't I-" he began only for Kakarott to silence him by crushing his lips with his own, at the same moment Kakarott felt his finger start to slip inside and took his chance to press it down to his knuckle deep within his desired mate. Vegeta's eyes rolled back as he whimpered into the kiss, Kakarott's pumping growing faster as he began wiggling the digit he had buried inside the princes rectum. It didn't take long before his finger struck that bundle of nerves that sent Vegeta into a whimpering mess tensing as his mouth was dominated, Closing his eyes he slowly added a second finger as he began thrusting them into him deeply to ensure he struck that same spot with each entry.

Vegeta was a mess as he kissed back shaking in the arms of the man he had always wished to best, he had never been a bottom but some reason his body felt naturally submissive when Kakarott started to man handle him...and it wasn't humiliating it felt amazing. Pulling back his breathing was shaky and his body was covered in sweat, Kakarott grunting and growling in pleasure as he watched Vegeta lost in pleasure. He would never forget this beautiful sight, Vegeta leaning in shaking as he began squirming on his lap "K-KakaH...rott....c-can't...hold" he stammered barely able to speak as his cock began throbbing in warning and his insides began to squeeze his fingers. The Saiyan four smirked as he panted hotly **_"I...can't either....cum for me geta...C-Cum for mee"_** he grunted, his hands going as fast as he could manage Vegeta's eyes widening. Without thinking he leaned foreward and bit into his rivals shoulder to muffle a cry, his whole body shaking as he bucked into The hand holding his cock. Kakarott quickly moved his hand and growling biting his lip, drawing blood as he managed to catch a good fist full of their cum while the rest spurted between his fingers and over his abs. Both were panting as Kakarott lay back on the bed, Vegeta like a rag doll as he collapsed on top of him with Kakarott holding his cum covered hand up so he made no mess. Vegeta was shaking violently as he tried to recover from how over stimulated he had become, insides sucking on the fingers inside him as he felt Kakarott withdraw them.   
  
_**"You can't deny us anymore Vegeta...you have no excuses"**_ he stammered his head feeling heavy, He managed to lick the cum from his hand in a slow and erotic manner...groaning at the taste of their essences mixed together. But his body was weak, he couldn't keep control anymore. Vegeta panted as he started to regain his sense's in time to hear the man under him speak, the feeling of fur from the arm around him vanishing a as Gokus body went limp. Vegeta looked up just in time for the man to change back his rough features from the form 4 melting to the soft and gentle face he was use to. Kakarott was out cold and Vegeta frowned now pissed, what the fuck was going on? Getting up and groaning at his body still tingling inside and out he went to the bathroom adjoining the room and washed himself before hand washing Goku so there was no trace.   
  
Standing he walked to the door and opened it "Bulma...I'm staying with Kakarott...he fell asleep and we need to talk when he wakes" he bellowed not caring what she said as he slammed the door and locked it. Pulling up a seat on the side that was once Chi Chi's he waited with arms crossed.

When Kakarott woke he had **a lot** of explaining to do...and whether he liked it or not Vegeta would get his answers and he had no choice but to start talking.


	5. That Wasn't Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku Awakes to an angry Vegeta demanding answers, finally in need of help Goku caves and explained his situation. Vegeta now realizing the man he had been sexually intimate with is not completely the man he has been pining for. 
> 
> Now its Gokus time to figure out his feelings, Kakarott still attempting to get through to his host.

Vegeta stayed in the room the whole night, the only time he left was to eat dinner. The two women didn't ask him any questions other than how Goku was, They didn't know what happened ehrn Vegeta found Goku but it seemed to be weighing on the usually angry Vegeta simply telling them that he was still asleep. "I will tell you girls when he wakes...but I need to talk to him in private...I need to know what the hell is going on" he said seriously as he stood from the table, "Even if it means I sit by his bed the whole night in a chair..." he muttered stuffing his hands into his pockets as he left them for the rest of the night. True to his word Vegeta pulled up a chair and sat in it the whole night, dozing off as he waited for his rival to wake.

Goku slept till late the next morning Bulma and Chi Chi came to check in on the two men only to find them both sleeping, Vegeta in his chair with his feet propped up on the bedside while Goku seemed to be comfortable in bed. Both wives decided it was best to go shop for some ingredients since when they both woke they would be starved, with Vegeta adamant on not leaving Goku's side they felt safe enough to go without worrying something could happen to the still weakened Goku. Goku was the first to wake an hour later, groaning as he raised a hand to touch his bandaged forehead. Life had gotten so complicated now that Kakarott was in his life, once again he had done things with Vegeta...things that confused him. Turning to his side he froze when the man in question was dozing by his bedside, Goku going pale. Slowly he sat up and began getting out of bed, he was not ready for facing Vegeta and if he was quiet he could escape. However Vegeta seemed to wake Just as the other turned his back on him, Vegetas eyes widening "Oooooh no you don't" he grunted grabbing Kakarott by the tail causing Goku to tense before falling on his face mid way out of bed.  
  
Vegeta climbed onto the bed growling as he kept hold of his tail, "your not evading me anymore Kakarott...we...are...talking whether you want to or not" he scolded as he began dragging Goku back into the bed by his leg. Flipping him onto his back once he was lying under him he frowned panting. "Now...either you tell me...or I beat it out of you...after the shit you put me through I deserve an explanation" he yelled pure frustration evident on his face, he didn't give a shit about what Chi Chi went through but the amout of crap the other Saiyan had made him do and go through was enough to make Vegeta start to go grey. Goku blinked up at Vegeta as he demanded answers, the larger Saiyan blushing since Vegeta was straddling him to keep him pinned. Why was he reacting to Vegeta in such a way? he loved his wife, at least he thought he loved his wife. Shaking his head he sighed and looked up to the prince on top of him, "ok...I...I'll talk" he began Vegeta letting him sit up. "Please remember though...I kept telling you you wouldn't believe me...so when I tell you...please remember that" Goku said serious, Vegeta folding his arms as he sat at the end f the bed watching him.

"After...the fight with Baby I....started having these weird dreams, at first it was just noise...then this voice began speaking to me....constantly yelling angrily at me...then nine days ago I...I ended up having a dream that was pretty vivid" he began looking to his hands. "I woke up...and this voice started talking to me in my head...the same voice but clear...it...it turns out...when I fell on my head as a kid and lost my Saiyan self it...became buried deep in my mind...when I turned into Super Saiyan four...all my pent up emotions and desires as well as my Saiyan Instinct melded together to create another personality" he said looking to Vegeta. "That was the day I fell through the coffee table...his first time appearing and speaking to me....it turns out he can take control of my body..." he continued seeing Vegetas expression turn from anger to disbelief. "So...every time he comes out now I transform into Super Saiyan four... and he has this obsession with you...I got a wife Vegeta...you have a wife...I...please don't be mad you know I would never do such things to ruin your life and all this is the reason I told you not to call me Kakarott because the bastard has adopted that name" he stammered now uncomfortable.

The prince couldn't believe his ears, it all made sense. His change in attitude every time he came after him, the reason he was always in his Super Saiyan 4 form when he came for him, his eyes the first time in the hall when it all started. Vegetas eye twitched, 't-the man who I have been desiring...has been molesting me and it turns out...its not...him' he thought Goku groaning in frustration grabbing his head. "See I knew you wouldn't believe me..this is why I shut my damn mouth now you think I'm-" "I believe you" Vegeta interrupted, Goku blinked as the others words took him off guard. Vegeta sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "So let me just repeat it so I understand it...this guy was created from you bottling everything over your life and your Saiyan Instinct all smashing together when you turned into Super four and now over the past nine days he has been able to build himself to the point he can take over your body without warning" he said folding his arms. Goku nodded and Vegeta rolled his eyes 'so in his own words he does like me but the fool doesn't accept it....god dammit Kakarott how long must I wait' he mentally seethed taking a deep breath. For now he would keep his feelings to himself, but this new Kakarott would make things very difficult. 

Goku leaned back against the pillows and watched him, "can I ask what made you believe me so quickly?" he asked hesitantly making Vegeta look to him. "When you first jumped me in the hall...your eyes were gold...just like your Super Saiyan four form...then I found it odd every time you came to me after that you were completely transformed...your attitude and speech were way too different than usual you kept calling me Prince and your highness..." he added shaking his head. "I knew something was up I just couldn't put my finger on it...now that you have explained it makes sense" he said getting up. "I suggest we keep this between us...I will try to help you..." he finished looking to him, Goku sighed "its like an enemy I can't fight...I have never felt...so helpless Vegeta...that why I stopped sleeping...before he could only take over when I slept or was barely awake". Vegeta's scowl softened, he understood the feeling of being helpless...it wasn't an enemy inside himself but when it came to Frieza he felt completely helpless and useless while Goku did all the fighting.

"Its going to be fine Kaka- I mean Goku...damn that's gonna be hard breaking that habit" he said rubbing his temple with two fingers, he then went over to Goku and frowned. "I'm guessing that asshole is in there listening to us as we speak then? since you saw everything we did while you were in there" he said not realizing his cheeks were slightly red from his own words, the idea of Goku as he wanted to be called now watching him sexually intimate made him slightly aroused. Goku looked slightly embarrased and he nodded hesitantly, the look on the other mans face roused something in him and he shook his head trying to act natural. Vegeta bent down to stare in his eyes his gaze feeling like they bore into him, "listen freak...don't get cozy in there...I will find a way to get rid of you whether you like it or not...so stop causing trouble...I don't have any qualms beating you to a pulp" he hissed before standing and sighing. "I'm gonna go get something to eat... I'll be back with something for you Kakarott" he muttered as he left the room.

Goku was stunned, now left alone with his thoughts and of course Kakarott who he could feel was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "What?" Goku scowled Kakarott scoffing _'I wasn't the only one who liked his blushing face...'_ Kakarott said simply, Goku going red "I...no I didn't..I mean...I'm still recovering from what happened and its you who is getting excited not me..." he stammered. ' _Yes and I **AM** you' _Kakarott said again shaking his head, how long was it going to take for the fool to accept it and understand that the more he ignored these feelings the worse the ending would become. _'Its not Healthy to bottle up and deny your true feelings Goku...I'm a result of that...if you had been honest with yourself I might not be here tormenting you as you call it'_ he explained his voice seeming bored with trying to repeat the same sentence in one form or another.

Sighing Goku got back into bed under the covers in an attempt to block him out, all he wanted was to eat and sleep. Kakarott huffed as he rolled his eyes at his hosts attempts to ignore him, it was absolutely infuriating that he was pretty much being cock blocked by himself. And the thing that pissed him off the most was Goku was on the edge and he was starting to realize something was happening when he saw Vegeta he just didn't want to admit it, blaming him and not the fact that it was how Goku himself actually felt. Then an Idea came to him, a wide grin on his face, Goku reacted each time he did something with Vegeta and each time slowly starting to think on it more. Perhaps all Goku needed was more Spank Bank worthy material to push him to realize that he was attracted to the Saiyan Prince.  
  
"Hey...Goku" he began, his host growling when he heard him speaking "W-What is it now?" he snapped impressing Kakarott even more since he was speaking his mind. _'Surprise swap'_ he chimed to which Goku only had time to jolt upright before his body changed and they changed places. Kakarott snickered as he stretched, a surprised look on his face when a plethora of swears and curses echoed through his head. **_"My my Goku...I never knew you had such a vast vulgar vocabulary....I think there might be hope for you yet"_** he said smiling as he slowly got out of bed, all the while Goku still hurling abuse and demanding they swap back. Kakarott walked into the en suite and shut the door, now all they had to play was the waiting game. It wasn't long the bedroom door could be heard opening, Vegeta sighing "I brought breakfast...yeah its almost past noon but it seems our wives left us some food" he began till he noticed the bed empty and the bathroom door shut, Shrugging he set the large stack of pancakes he was holding on the bedside table.

Kakarott easily slipped off his shirt as he slowly opened the door, **_"why thats sooo sweet of you your majesty"_** he purred as he stood in the doorway in nothing but his pants. Those two words made Vegeta's heart start pumping as he turned and blushed darkly frowning as Kakarott began walking over to him _**"you hurt my feelings babe...calling me a freak...and after all we have been through together"**_ he purred as Vegeta stood his ground. "And I meant every word Kakarott...especially about the beating" he snapped Kakarott snickering, **_"yeah I know you won't be doing that...considering how this body is still recovering...I saw the way you looked at us Vegeta"_** he began now stopping in front of the shorter Saiyan to look down on him. Vegeta never ceased glaring at him, Kakarott moaning **_"sooo spunky...you know this is why we like you so much Vegeta...so strong no matter what you never back down"_** he continued as he reached up to grab the prince by the chin. Vegeta didn't hesitate and moved to bite the finger that grasped him, his movements like a Viper as he sank his teeth into Kakarott's index finer making the taller man grunt. "Hands off...before I rip em off...I can always get Bulma to stich him back together if I have to" he growled, Vegeta wouldn't go that far but perhaps this would make him back off now that he had a nice bleeding finger as proof to back up his bluff.

Kakarott grinned impressed, looking to his injured finger as it began dripping blood down his hand. **_"Come now Vegeta....you can't say I was the only one getting off...considering you were a quivering mess in my arms last night"_** he purred Vegeta blushing darkly, **_"Don't worry...he can only see everything right now...in a way I have blocked him off from hearing as he did to me..."_** he reassured Vegeta swallowing hard. **_"I know about your wife....that night he heard none of what happened between you and bulma...but I did...she doesn't deserve you...a king deserves to fuck whenever he wishes...not blue balling because his wench can't handle true Saiyan sex..."_** he purred Vegeta gasping as he was shoved onto the bed. **_"And she calls herself your wife...you don't even sleep beside one another...at least Chi Chi is a house wife Bula gets her robots to cook and clean for you while she drinks, smokes and hangs out with Chi Chi"_** he scoffed crawling on top of him. Vegeta looked away panting, he could smell how aroused the one on top of him was and it was starting to rile him up. **_"I know you like us too Vegeta...I am everything he wants...and one of his main desires was taking you and dumping that bitch he has"_** he growled. **_"There is a reason we haven't had sex yet...I don't want to force you...as you can admit each time I touch you except for the hallway you allowed me to do as I wished..."_** he gripped onto Vegetas pants and with a quick flick of the wrist tore them off him. Vegeta gasped since it happened so fast, his hand balled into a fist as he tried to punch the Super Saiyan 4 above him, Kakarott easily tossing the shredded item of clothing to the side while his other hand caught his fist. The Prince attempted to use his free hand to punch him only for both to be pinned above his head.

 ** _"Your scent....is so enthralling...I don't know why...just smelling you gets me hard"_** he purred as he loomed over him, **_"Let me make you feel that pleasure...pure pleasure..."_** he whispered before forcing his lips against Vegeta's. Vegetas eyes widened for only a moment as he tried to grunt in half protest, giving Kakarott the opportunity to slip his tongue past those lips of his. His free hand instantly wrapped around Vegetas half hard member, Vegeta whimpering as he felt the man start with slow strokes to get him to full mast. He sat there for a moment as Kakarott continued to kiss and touch him, his cock already starting to twitch as the blood began pumping down to his manhood. 'It's...still Kakarott...and if he was created by his desires that means...there is something....so....its not wrong if I....indulge....a little more' he thought as his eyes closed and his lips and tongue began joining Kakarott's to play. Vegeta had been so starved for attention even if it meant fooling about with some suppressed part of Goku he would, Kakarott parting their lips so only a line of saliva linked them. Licking his lips he smiled as his tail moved to Vegeta's lips. **_"Come on Vegeta...lets have some proper Saiyan foreplay...."_** he growled, Vegeta hesitating before he leaned in to start Licking the tip of the red appendage. He blushed darkly as he enclosed his lips around it, sucking it in a heated manner as he began to leak pre cum from the now quickening hand around his shaft. **_"Get it nice and wet Vegeta...."_** Kakarott moaned shaking, blushing since his tail was so sensitive.

His hand stopped when he felt Vegeta shaking, The prince releasing his tail with a wet pop panting as he looked up in horny confusion. How Kakarott wanted so much to bury his bone deep withing the prince each time he did these things, but not yet....it wasn't the time yet. "W-Why....d-did you stop?" Vegeta whimpered, Kakarott's soaked tail swaying as he leaned in _**"I don't want you cumming yet..."**_ he said simply as he lined up the tip of his tail to press against Vegeta's twitching hole. The Prince's eyes widened, his body arching up as he felt Kakarott pressing more against him teasing him. **_"Lets make you cum again from this sweet ass....I want to see your writhe in bliss like a bitch in heat beneath me"_** Kakarott moaned Vegeta whimpering as his body finally gave way to the thin snake like appendage. Kakarott moaned as he felt the tight heat envelope his tail, pressing it deeper within the prince causing him to writhe as he pressed that spot within to make him cry out. As soon as he found the right spot his tail began moving back and forth in thrusting motions, each time entering Vegeta it would curl and wriggle within him driving him crazy. A line of drool began rolling down the side of the smaller mans lips as he whimpered and cried out squirming, his cock twitching as he spread his legs wider for better access. 

**_"Fuck...you...really need it don't you...how long has she denied you? even better....how long...have you....not completely gotten off?"_** Kakarott grunted, Vegeta's eyes were clouded and hazy as he felt that hand begin stroking him again in perfect sync with his tail thrusts. "N-Never...." he confessed crying out between quick moments of trying to breathe, "She...n-never...a-AH...I have never completely....f-felt satisfied...w-with my wife..." he whimpered his body shaking as his eyes began to roll back. **_"Its ok....I'm here now my prince...let yourself go...cum for me"_** he growled, his eyes taking in every inch of the Prince as he let himself go. "I...I can't...I...I'm gonna" Vegeta let out in a shaky voice as he struggled to lace his sentence together, Kakarott panting as he leaned in _**"cum Vegeta...cum for me"**_ he groaned in a husky whisper. As if the breath on his neck and ear set him off Vegeta screamed out as he pushed up off the bed, his tongue slightly lulling out his mouth as he was brought to a mind crushing orgasm. His body convulsed under Kakarott as he crumped back to the bed limp as he drenched Kakarott's hand in his hot cream.   
  
Meanwhile inside Goku was frozen, his body felt so hot even though he wasn't doing anything. His eyes couldn't leave the scene in front of him, Vegeta writhing in absolute ecstasy under his body as Kakarott pleasured him. What was this feeling? he never felt it before this strongly. He wanted to touch, he felt need so desperate he felt like he was going to burst. But there was another feeling...he felt....pissed...more than pissed it was angry, angry his other side was doing this. It wasn't from his body being used, Goku knew it wasn't that....it was as if he was pissed that it....wasn't him. 'No....it can't be' Goku hissed, fall all he knew Vegeta was being pressured into doing these things...why couldn't he hear what they were saying? What he saw next as he had the last two times Kakarott had molested Vegeta seemed to break something inside Goku, as if he wanted to rip his own head off and at the same time his body felt like it had came but not at once. Vegeta unable to resist as he came spraying his seed as he shook violently, dropping to the bed with a happy but drunken look on his face. Kakarott seemed to freeze, his eyes widening as he withdrew his tail from Vegeta's ass. He was struggling to keep control, like he was being ripped back into the depths of Gokus mind by force. Vegeta groaned when he saw Kakarotts features begin to fade back, panting as he was unable to move yet trying to catch his breath. 

It only took another second and in the time Vegeta had blinked he was staring face to face with a shocked Goku, The Princes eyes widening in realization as his high from his orgasm was halted from the shock. Goku looked to his hand and shook his head in disbelief, whatever just happened made them swap back. All he could do was fall back on the bed panting as he looked at the state of his rival, his own body had done such a thing. He was so torn and confused he didn't know how to react, Vegeta grabbing the blanket and pulling it over himself panting. "Y-You're back" he stammered looking away blushing, in a way it was disappointing but at the same time he was relieved. Goku just slowly nodded before he got up shakily, he couldn't even look at Vegeta right now after this. His mind was spinning and he needed space, he practically stumbled to the bathroom his cock still rock hard between his legs as he slammed the door shut behind him. Vegeta just sat where he was, his senses coming back to him as he watched Goku leave. His cheeks were red as he realized how amazing that felt, shaking his head as he got up slowly. 

Goku needed his space, now knowing the full story he understood why the other Saiyan was mentally going crazy. This was the third time he woke after doing something like this, each time becoming more and more intimate so shock was an understandable reaction. Picking up the dirty blanket and his torn trousers he quickly left the room to clean and dispose of the evidence before the wives came home, once things had calmed down he would try to speak to Goku...but right now the other just needed to Breathe.


	6. My Feelings and His Scheming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now knowing what is going on with his rival and secret renewed crush Vegeta tries his best to think of some way to help him while also hiding his feelings. Goku is now wrestling with the new evidence he felt from the previous night, unaware of what was said between Kakarott and the Saiyan Prince. While all this is happening Goku doesn't realize as he sleeps Kakarott is using his body for more than just his chances to molest the prince, What other plans had Kakarott got in store?

The day seemed to drag by at a snails pace, Goku just refused to speak to anyone as he curled up in bed only sitting up to eat before begging Chi Chi to stop nagging him about how stupid he was and to leave him alone. Kakarott decided to not push his host too far, he was really confused and now at least he was not ignoring the obvious and thinking on why he was feeling such thing. Bulma and Chi Chi did try to drill Vegeta for information, they wanted to know what the Prince had found out but Vegeta told them it was none of their business. Goku didn't feel comfortable tell **him** as it was, he knew telling the girls would only cause much more trouble and Goku wasn't that stupid or else they would know by now. Vegeta rolled his eyes as Chi Chi yelled at him, he didn't know what she was saying since he blocked her out after the whole 'I'm his wife its my right to know' line. He could see it now if Chi Chi did find out, she would storm up there and start yelling at Goku for something he physically and mentally couldn't control and Goku being the big push over would just take it and spiral more seeing as how he almost killed himself from sleep deprivation.

"Chi Chi...I will say this in the most polite way possible" he growled, **"Shut the fuck up!"** he snapped Chi Chi and Bulma now looking quite pissed. "Listen..if he wants to tell you he will...men are allowed to have secrets...besides this is a mans problem...he is trying to deal with this on his own" he hissed folding his arms, "It took me ages of nagging and harassing to get him to tell me and that is something...just leave him be...he needs your support not your bickering and badgering.." he grumbled Chi Chi yelling in frustration before storming off. That night Bulma even went off for the way he reacted, Vegeta rubbing his temple made his way up stairs to his own room. "Her yelling is really starting to annoy me...human women...I swear anything pisses them off.." he grumbled, his room was on the third floor which was on the same level and both Chi Chi and Goku's room. He couldn't help but glance in the direction of his fellow saiyans door, so tempted to check on him but deciding it was best not to. Kakarott had done a number on him and the last thing Goku needed was being constantly smothered when he obviously needed space. Sighing he made he disappeared into his own room down the hall to retire for the night, deciding he could watch some Tv or do something to relax after the tongue lashing he received.

Meanwhile Goku finished the dinner Chi Chi brought up to him, he had never eaten so slowly before but he had so much swirling in his mind he couldn't help but think on it all. Kakarott had said he was going to fix everything and claim what they deserved, what did he mean by that?

He knew one of these included claiming Vegeta but his gut was twisting in knots with the feeling there was much more behind all this, Shaking his head he groaned in frustration and flopped back on the bed to gaze at the ceiling. Why did all this shit happen to him? what did he do to deserve this? inhaling slow and deep he closed his eyes as he remembered what had happened earlier in the day, blushing as he remembered how Vegeta looked while he was being touched and pleasured by his own bodies hands. He could feel his skin heat up and his heart rate increase just as it had when he was watching, swallowing hard he started to imagine what he sounded like. He still didn't know what his other self and Vegeta were saying, perhaps Vegeta was adamantly denying he enjoyed such things from such an idiot. 'Yeah....thats something Vegeta would say' he thought groaning as he felt his memories had started to awaken his member. 

How could he get so excited from his rival? Chi Chi always said men and women were suppose to be together in such a way so why was he reacting a man more so than he did his own wife? Goku never knew about sex till his wedding night so of course he had never thought men could be together in such a way, yet his other persona was showing him that there were more ways than one men could do sexual acts and the more he fell down the rabbit hole the more he became confused and aroused. Sighing he decided to not indulge his urge to touch himself, the need for more sleep was far more great in comparison and though he felt much better than he did the previous day when he came home from hospital he still felt a little more rest was needed. It wasn't long before his breathing became slow and relaxed as he lay there, his body splayed over the queen sized bed as he rested. However though his mind was not conscious the other was awake and aware as it waited for the opportunity where he was alone, Vegeta wasn't here, Chi Chi wasn't there either, and his other self was out cold from how much he exhausted himself mentally and physically.

Smirking those eyes opened, the piercing gold shining through the dark of the room as Kakarott sat up and gazed about the room. By this time everyone would be sleeping, and with no one to watch him or catch him in the room he quickly stood and looked towards the door. Slowly opening it he sniffed about, smirking when down the hall he could smell a certain Prince had wandered off to his own private chambers. At first he was so tempted to put his plan to the back burner to enjoy another hot and steamy fondle session with the Saiyan Prince, but he quickly shoved that aside as he raised his fingers to his head once he heard nothing but silence about the house. Closing his eyes he teleported himself down into Bulma's basement lab, looking about the pitch black. Though a normal person would not see a thing his own eyes allowed him to see everything in the room as clear as day, slowly he walked about around the work benches and checking the shelves. Bulma had this place locked up tight due to how many inventions and gadgets she had down here, projects for future selling through Capsule Corp... but there was one he was looking for in particular.

 ** _"Where did that wretch put it"?_** he snarled as he carefully looked about leaving everything as it was before his searching. Bulma wasn't stupid, even though the basement had no windows and could only be accessed by a large metal door inside the house which had more security than a bank if she saw someone had ransacked the place she would get suspicious instantly. He was going through another work bench after an hours searching, starting to wonder if what he was seeking was still kept here when he opened the top drawer...a smile of satisfaction on his face. **_"Bingo...come to daddy"_** he purred as he picked up the tiny device, Clicking the small button on the watch like device he chuckled at the familiar green screen as it flickered on showing his location as the small yellow triangle in the center. Sadly there weren't any dragon balls for it to pick up but he would fix that soon enough and what better time than to start now. Raising the fingers of his free hand to his forehead he smiled closing his eyes **_"time to go for a joyride"_** he growled excited, his tail shutting the drawer he opened before he vanished without a trace.


	7. Realization and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a oddly quiet nights sleep Goku finds himself feeling more himself and finally able to leave his bed, Kakarott silent for once since his awakening. Now left with his own thoughts uninterrupted Goku find himself unable to accept his feelings are his own, Meanwhile Trunks see's a small taste of Gohan's secret troubled life at home. Goku accidentally finds Vegeta in a interesting position, one that finally makes Goku realize Kakarott's words are true.

Goku woke up quite early compared to his previous days, feeling quite invigorated as he stretched in bed before sitting up. Scratching his head he was quite surprised since he hadn't been woken up or disturbed by his unwanted 'roomate' so to speak, standing and dressing before he headed downstairs to the family having breakfast. "Hey guys smells good" he chimed smiling, Bulma and Chi Chi both looking very happy to see him finally up and about. "Oh sweetie its so good to see your fine..." she said smiling as she got up to dish him a large breakfast, Goku's mouth watering at the sight of the piles of egg, bacon and pancakes. "Thanks Chi Chi...this is amazing" he cheered instantly starting to hoe into his meal swapping between the plates as Chi Chi came back with a massive glass of juice.

Vegeta was reading the paper as Bulma went back to speaking to Trunks, Chi Chi sipping her tea as she watched her husband shaking her head with a smile. "So you were saying you won't be home straight away" she reminded Trunks smiling till she mentioned it and he nodded "well I need some help with my History assignment and since Gohan is a teacher he offered to give me a hand" he said softly, Bulma nodding "ok sweetie just don't stay out too late ok" she chimed kissing his cheek as he stood and grabbed his book bag nodding before he sprinted out the door. After that the day seemed to go by quick, Goku helping Vegeta clean up the rest of the mess in the Gravity Room while Bulma and Vegeta fixed the door. Goku found himself always slowly going to stare at Vegeta, the man in his training shorts ready to train once it was fixed. He never trained with Vegeta other than outdoors so to see him in his personal training gear rather than his battle gear was odd in more ways than one, his chest tightening seeing the tight and small piece of clothing hugging the Princes taunt butt. Blushing he would always realize he was staring and shook his head to continue cleaning.

It took a few hours to get the chamber back to its pristine state, Goku yawning as he felt himself getting tired. Vegeta sighed seeing this "Kaka-...." he began before his eyes widened and he coughed once his wife left, "Goku...if your tired go rest...its a good sign to see you up...but your body is still getting back to its normal strength...who knew your worst enemy would be yourself" he said softly. "Yeah I think your right...but I think I will be back to normal after today..." he said smiling his old genuine smile, Vegeta couldn't help his own small smile creeping on his face...a warm feeling in his chest which he could feel was relief wash over him. It was odd he always wanted to wipe that goofy smile off the others dopey face but he realized he was only annoyed because it made him happy to see it, too stubborn to realize his feelings were buried not dead till that smile was gone the day he found him in this very chamber close to death. Shaking his head he willed the image back into the pits of his memories, he wished to never see Goku in such a state again...and they would find a way to get rid of Kakarott to ensure it.

Goku stretched his arms over his head before checking the time, it was around four in the afternoon so Chi Chi and the robots would be making dinner. "Tomorrow I want to spar with you...here...can't be getting rusty" he said smiling in a determined manner, Vegeta smirking "ok then...but I won't be going easy even if you were ill" he mocked back Goku grinning from ear to ear at his response. "I wouldn't have it any other way" he finished before leaving Vegeta to do some afternoon training while he made his way inside.

Meanwhile an hour away Trunks had finished band practice, his mother hated his little rock band but it was something his father seemed to enjoy oddly. Perhaps it was the idea that the music was a good mix of rock and metal covers, music that was hard and fast not the soft stuff his mother listened to. Checking his watch he noticed it was fourish, he was a bit early so he hoped Gohan didn't mind him showing up so soon. He was about to knock when he heard muffled voices coming from around the side of the house, frowning he made his way over, his lavender tail still wrapped around his waist as the voices seemed to get louder till he got to a window kneeling so he couldn't be seen. Inside Gohan was in an intense screaming match with his wife Videl in Gohan's office, and by screaming match Trunks saw the woman though shorter than his friend was being quite hostile and not backing down while his friend was trying to talk her down. "Gohan I want it gone...delete it all this instant...you know I hate you watching that shit" she yelled, Gohan groaning and running his hand through his hair shaking as he tried to keep his cool. "Videl...its just damn porn...what do you want me to do...I'm a man I have needs" he said sternly, the woman seeming even more pissed "isn't it enough you got me you dirty ape" she yelled. Gohan finally lost it "sure it would be if you actually touched me...and humans are apes also so your no better Videl" he said bluntly, Videl shook "I swear you are an asshole...if you spent more time with me" she yelled.   


Gohan rolled his eyes "I do not my fault you always run out to do police work even off shift..." he added folding his arms " **Delete**....the porn" she said in a stern and fed up manner, Gohan not budging "when my wife finally opens her legs for me I will...then I won't have the need to wank like a total loner" he said bitterly. This didn't help his case as Videl within an instant back handed Gohan across the face, stunning both Gohan and Trunks who had to restrain himself from yelling at her and revealing himself. Videl wasn't done as he put her hand through his computer tower before throwing the screen on the floor, glass shattering over the place and Gohan staring in shock. "There...I deleted it for you..." she hissed panting as she turned to leave "I swear...your an animal" she growled slamming the door shut, Trunks couldn't see her but he could hear the garage opening and her car speeding off leaving Trunks trying to process what happened. Shaking his head he looked back into the window seeing Gohan standing there, fists clenched at his sides sparking. His friend needed someone to help him calm down, standing he knocked on the window which seemed to snap Gohan out of his trance... his eyes wide in shock as he saw Trunks by the window. Hesitantly he slowly opened the window for Trunks to climb in and sit on the windowsill. "T-Trunks why were you? did you-" he began Trunks looking calmly "I did...and the reason I was watching I heard yelling and got worried...I see I was right to worry" he said gently, Gohan letting out a frustrated sigh. 

"Porn huh? wow..." he said softly as Gohan left to come back with a cardboard box and started putting the busted monitor and tower in it, "y-yeah..." he said simply as Trunks stood. "Let me help...I'll get the broom" he knew where everything was considering he use to babysit pan, the amount of trouble that girl got into you could tell though it was only a little she had some Saiyan buried inside her. He came back moments later from the laundry with the broom and dustpan, kneeling down as he started to sweep up the sea of shattered glass, metal and plastic. Gohan sighed "I...now I know...how father feels" he said softly, Trunks stopping to look up to his friend. "Your dad once said...us Saiyans are drawn to strong women...its like an instinct...I always thought mom was a one off...how she treated dad like crap...still does...they want to turn us into perfect human husbands but we can't change who we are...thats why...seeing father just stand there...after all those years he never once hit her...the same with Vegeta...I have seen him yell unlike dad...but never once hit your mother even though he does him occasionally" he continued stopping to look at Trunks.

"Your so lucky your gay...if I knew I would end up exactly in the same boat as my father...perhaps I would have went with my gut and went with my first actual crush" he said softly rubbing the back of his head. Gohan had been drummed into his head being gay was wrong, as she said in her words 'none of her children would be gay as long as she breathed'. So when Gohan found out he was indeed bi sexual it frightened him, he even had a small crush in middle school. It was a friend he had that they would test things with and one time they kissed to see who was better, that was when he found out. But instead he shoved that part away because it was dirty and wrong, soon the friend moved and he met Videl. Trunks sighed "I'm sorry...but hey...if you need a place to escape there's my room..." he chimed finally pulling a smile from Gohan, the mans hand rubbing the top of his head.

Trunks understood why Gohan and Goku didn't lash out, they were naturally passive and had seen what they could do when angered and if they did that to their wives it could end badly. Trunks swept the last of the glass up before pouring it in the box, Gohan lifting it and smiling "anyway...I backed everything up on a hard drive I have all my work stuff on..." he teased winking. Trunks laughed as Gohan started to walk out "let me get rid of this then we can start your assignment" he called as he left to the bin behind the house, Trunks waiting patiently.

\----

Back at the Briefs residence Goku had gone to sleep after his chat with Vegeta, once he was out cold once again Kakarott locked the door to his bedroom. He had three hours before the bitch called him down for dinner and he had done quite a decent search the previous night, he glanced to the pillows and snatched one up to remove the pillow case and clutch it in his fist before placing his fingers the the center of his forehead and vanishing. Kakarott didn't return till last minute, Chi Chi was just banging on the door as he reappeared panting. "Goku honey...dinner..." she called from the other side, Kakarott looking about before slipping the now filled pillow case under the bed by the wall out of sight. "Sure bit- baby...baby...be down in a minute" he called Chi Chi looking slightly confused before shrugging and going back downstairs, Kakarott mentally scolded himself for almost breaking cover. Hopping back in bed and swapping over when he felt his other side stirring.

Goku went to dinner as if nothing had happened, he and Vegeta scoffing down their food at opposite ends of the table. It wasn't long before the wives came down sighing "can't you boys eat like normal people?" Chi Chi groaned, Bulma sighing "give it up Chi Chi...don't forget we married savages...last of their kind" she said smiling which made Chi Chi giggle. Both women were dressed up real nicely, Bulma in a tight short black dress with matching heels and Chi Chi in a skirt and a tight off the shoulder top thanks to Bulma dressing her up. "Ok boys..Chi Chi and I are going out for a bit...dishes in the sink for the bots to wash...Trunks is staying at Gohan's to do homework so don't mess up the house" Bulma warned before dragging her friend out the door. Goku blinked and shrugged, as long as Chi Chi left him alone to sleep he would be fine. After the two continued to eat in silence Vegeta was the first to head up to his room, wishing Goku a quick goodnight before heading up the stairs. Goku took his time finishing his meal, he put the dishes in the sink lest the wrath of the women came down upon him when they finally got home and also began heading upstairs towards his own room. However just as he got to the top he paused when he heard something odd, it was noise from Vegetas room. It had been an hour since Vegeta went up stairs, 'perhaps he was watching Tv' Goku thought as he turned to head to his room.

However just as he did so he flinched when he heard the noises more carefully, the sounds weren't from the Tv...they sounded like Vegeta himself....moaning? Now normally Goku would have left it and went to his room and just ignored it knowing Vegeta would pummel him from being nosy, but the sounds some reason were just too irresistible... his body just going towards the door even though his mind told him it was a bad idea. The door was slightly ajar the only light was lamp by the side of the bed, the noises made sense now as he looked in on the scene playing out in front of him. Vegeta was on the bed, his training shorts hanging around one of his ankles with his legs parted which from the door gave a full view. The prince had what looked like a shirt stuffed in his mouth to muffle himself, his hand wrapped around his hard cock and pumping it desperately. His tail swayed erratically as he seemed to whimper in frustration, it seemed he didn't realize the door had been left open since he was too busy with the task at hand.   
  
Goku swallowed hard his mouth dry as he stood frozen in place, his hand shaking as he felt his blood rush through him down to his nether regions. Blushing that odd sensation was returning, but this time he was physically present in his body and he could feel it all completely. His hand without thinking went to grope himself over his pants, chest feeling tight as he withheld the urge to run in the room. Kakarott for once seemed to keep quiet, but he could feel him watching and in all honesty he didn't care...all Goku did was continue to watch while his own hand kneaded his throbbing erection through his Gi pants. Vegeta after another minute of furious pumping stopped, panting through the shirt in his mouth...it still wasn't enough. Reaching beside him he recovered the bottle of lube he had been using and blushed darkly his eyes moving from the bottle to his tail, following it like a cat with a lazer pointer. Releasing his cock for a moment he spat out the shirt, pouring more lubricant in his palm before grabbing the tip of his tail making himself flinch. Moaning he slowly began stroking in shaking from how sensitive it was, his cock and ass twitching in response pleading for more attention. Making sure the top few inches were soaked in lube he finally released his tail swallowing hard, he needed a better position.

Hesitantly he got on all fours, ass facing the door, unaware he was giving his peeper an even more amazing view. He parted his thighs with his hips raised high, his face down on the pillow as he lined his tail up to his waiting asshole. Pressing the tip against himself he let out a gasp as his muscles finally relented and allowed his own tail entrance, Vegeta cursing lowly as he turned his face to be down in the pillow to muffle his moans while he began fucking himself. Goku couldn't look away as he ran on instinct, he already had freed himself from his pants and was now stroking himself feverishly as he watched Vegeta's his shake from how his tail pressed into his prostate with each thrust inside. The princes hand soon went between his legs to stroke his cock which was now leaking and pulsing, Vegeta's muffled cries were barely audible. He mentally cursed Kakarott, now realizing normal masturbation wasn't enough as he already started to feel his climax building.

Goku bit his lip, like hell he would be caught by Vegeta in such a state especially now that he was so close, moving his free hand to pull up his pants so he could cum in them rather than over the door. Though he couldn't see Vegetas face he could see his body arching his cock twitching in warning before a loud but muffled moan came from the pillow as his body shook, tail pressing into him as he came over his hand, thighs and the bed beneath him. This was enough to bring Goku to his own orgasm, the male biting his lip so hard it bled as he grunted, bucking into his hand as he came over the inside of his pants. Shaking Vegeta rolled to the side in bed, panting as he tried to catch his breath while his tail lazily pulled free from inside him. He slightly glanced at the state of himself, before rolling over to try to sleep...deciding it was best if he cleaned up in the morning.

Goku watched for a bit longer before deciding to make his own way to bed, quickly but quietly leaving before Vegeta by chance noticed movement or the fact the door was ajar. He quickly showered and then flopped to bed, staring upward towards the ceiling. Just as he came he had finally realized Kakarott was right, he **did** want Vegeta and it wasn't just his mental roommate being a dick. But due to not having any knowledge of Vegeta's situation or what he had confessed he was confused why was Vegeta in a room of his own? Was he really that pent up when he had Bulma? and why was he enjoying it from touching back there when he seemed to hate it each time after Kakarott touched him? Groaning he shut his eyes, all he knew was he was desiring a married man.

Sleep came quickly and with it Kakarott took over grinning from ear to ear, folding his arms behind his head. **_"About time you realize you idiot"_** he muttered knowing full well the man in his head was sleeping, he was one step closer to achieving one of his many goals but he still had a long way to go. Sitting up he looked under the bed and pulled the pillow case he had hidden away, making his way to the built in wardrobe as he opened it up and knelt down. The hanging space had floor board instead of carpet, the Saiyan easily using his nails he pried one loose one up. ** _"Things are starting to fall in place.."_ **he began his hand going into the pillow case, slowly he pulled from it the four star dragon ball and gazed at it briefly. **_"One down...six to go..."_ **he growled as he placed it under the floorboard before replacing it, _**"soon....I will set everything right"**_ he purred in finality as he shut the door to turn in for the night.


	8. Breaking Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Goku is back on his feet Bulma and Chi Chi see an excuse to throw a party, inviting all of their friends and family to eat, drink and be merry. However two don't feel so inclided to join the festivities, Goku sneaking off to find his Rival watching from his bedroom balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give credit to a few ideas one is to OddCoupleFan. Also especially credit for some ideas on Saiyan anatomy and thanks to AlphaLightBearerfor her support and help with ideas and writing please see her work and support her work on Twitter and here I'm a massive fan of hers and she has been amazing at https://twitter.com/AlfaLightBearer
> 
> Now Before I start the chapter I wanted to write a few notes. 
> 
> 1- I will be shortening the paragraphs so they will be easier to read, please DON'T think the chapters will be shorter they will just be stretched so they can be understood better. Trying a new tactic after reading some Fan Fictions here to see how they are laid out.
> 
> 2- Now the reason I didn't post this sooner was cause I was trying to put this note out without spoilers but its impossible since the Movie I need to include no matter how I do it will be a slight spoiler. Broly will be part of one of the pairings and will be in the later stages of the story. Now Since I have already fucked around with the time line I'm gonna do it some more.
> 
> Now The Broly we all know and love from the latest DBZS movie is the version I will be using however I'm going to create my own events to bring Broly in -grins evilly- I'm leaving it there so I don't spoil it your just gonna have to wait and see. They don't have Super Saiyan god btu as you know SS4 is strong my plan is broley first then Beerus and whis' introduction next.
> 
> 3- As you can see if you have been coming back to read each time I add something new thats when I tag, I always worry if I tag everything I will be adding one I will spoil things and two people will get disappointed if they see the tag and its not there yet If you want me to add all tags or if your fine with it please let me know, but just in case the next point will have a few future tags I want to add when they happen.
> 
> 4- This will have Mpreg and Alpha/omega or as I call them Breeder and Sire Saiyans, Vegeta will explain them in a later chapter ;)
> 
> 5- Finally summaries for chapters will have warnings if there are certain kinks I will have some orgies with will involve a bit of incest (sue me there are some hot pairings) so Summaries will mostly be warning sections.
> 
> I thank you all for reading, your constant comments of support and praise and am excited for this to continue. I have much planned and I wonder how many chapters of content I planned for this.  
> 

A few days passed which were uneventful and Goku was now back to being at top condition, walking about and eating as if the whole sleep incident never happened. Chi Chi and Bulma were so happy that they decided to throw a party in the garden and invite all their family and friends. Goku insisted he didn't want one but it was obvious the girls were using it as an excuse to party, Goku frowning as once again his opinion didn't count when his wife was involved in decisions. 

Goku was really starting to get annoyed with his wife, what was odd was since Kakarott spoke up Goku started seeing what he meant. As soon as Goku was back to his normal self Chi Chi was back to nit picking everything he did, yelling at him for just being himself and just plain acting like he was the jerk even when he was just trying to give his opinions. He was starting to wonder why she married him, she knew what he was getting into and it wasn't like he had hid how he truly was.

It was the day of the party and the girls were excited to finally have some time to let loose, the guests which were their friends and family arriving and greeting them. Each didn't know why Goku had been in hospital but they all came to him, grateful he was well. The Saiyan had been forced to wear a suit and didn't look happy, but most knew their favorite Saiyan hated these sorts of parties once he had eaten.

Three hours later and everyone had eaten and were up dancing, the alcohol already taking affect as everyone enjoyed themselves. Goku was groaning as he sat at a table tugging on his tie as the party was in full swing, just watching everyone else out of sheer boredom, a empty bottle of beer sitting beside him. 

As usual at these events Chi Chi never even once came up and talked to him, too busy getting drunk and enjoying herself. Goku honestly didn't mind partying but perhaps the main reason he hated it was because it just turned to Chi Chi hanging with Bulma and ignoring him. Rolling his eyes he was finishing his second beer of the night when he caught sight of something up on one of the balconies of the briefs home. 

Vegeta was up on the third floor leaning on the railing of his bedroom balcony, simply watching overlooking the stupidity the alcohol was fueling below. Goku gave one more glance back at his wife before scoffing as he walked off, he was fed up of just sitting around. At least Vegeta would acknowledge him, the younger Saiyan walking to grab two beers from the fridge before he headed back to the house. Once below the Balcony Goku simply flew up and smile raising the two beers in his hands, "Mind if I join you?" he asked waiting for the other to respond.

Vegeta shrugged, he had sensed Goku coming and honestly wanted him to come up. He had been watching the last three hours seeing how the only attention Chi Chi gave his rival was a scolding for how he was eating before she wandered off to be with his own wife who was already off her face.

Goku landed beside Vegeta, handing over one of the beers to the prince as he settled beside him leaning on the railing. "Isn't it funny...usually its wives who have to watch their drunk husbands..." he began, Vegeta shaking his head "I know right...and they lecture us about our behavior" he agreed.

Both Goku and Vegeta simultaneously opened their beers and without looking at each other took a swig, both polishing off half their beer before finally looking at each other. "This beer is weak as piss" Vegeta groaned, looking down to see everyone plastered.

"Yeah...blame your wife she was the one who got this stuff" Goku agreed as he threw his tie to the side getting frustrated. "Damn it I had how she makes me dress in this suit its constricting" he hissed making Vegeta laugh, "whats wrong Ka- I mean Goku...? is someone finally getting angry...this is your party" he teased.

Goku frowned and shook his head "no this is our wives party...I don't even want to be here...honestly I am half tempted to leave and do something I like" he stated bitterly, Vegeta looking taken off guard. This was the first time he had seen Goku speak his mind about how Chi Chi treated him, always making excuses for her instead. Vegeta took a mouthful of his own beer before an idea came to him, pulling the bottle from his lips to look to his rival.

"Sooo..." he began a devilish smirk on his lips as he watched the taller Saiyan, "Why don't we leave?".

Goku's eyes widened as he choked on his beer, coughing as he hit his chest with his fist to clear his airways. He looked to the prince in disbelief, her couldn't be serious.

"Y-Your k-kidding right?" Vegeta's face never changed, Goku set his beer down and shook his head "Vegeta are you nuts? we leave our wives will chew us out when we come home..." he stated still not believing Vegeta was actually considering this. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes "so what we just sit here bored out of our minds...come on Goku I'm serious...I don't care if she yells at me tomorrow I'm suffocating here...lets just go somewhere anywhere" he began exasperated. "We can fly outta here right now...they won't know till they come looking for us at some point and even then its too late till we come back" he said standing.

Goku just watched Vegeta and some reason he actually for once felt like they were agreeing on something, Even if they did find them missing they wouldn't be able to come after them let alone tell them off till they returned. A smile spread on Gokus face "you know....for once I agree" he replied making Vegeta smile even wider.

"Lets go somewhere and relax...far away..." Goku said smiling.

"With stronger booze" Vegeta almost growled in excitement as he threw the half full bottle over his shoulder, the shattering of glass couldn't be heard by anyone but themselves due to the loud music down below.

"I know just the place..." Goku said grinning, Looking to his rival to see he was feeling just as excited. It was like they were teenagers sneaking off to party, "But why fly..." Goku began and raised his fingers to his forehead winking.

Vegeta couldn't help a mischievous grin on his face "haha...your evil...come on man get us outta here...anywhere but here" he agreed placing his hand on the taller mans arm.

The two didn't even glance down below, Goku not even hesitating for once as he closed his eyes...the two vanishing without a trace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long between RL and I had to wait for replies for permission I didn't feel right posting till I was sure everything was ok. So to make up for it I am working on another two chapters after this thank you for your patience.


	9. Saiyan Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have left for a night of no rules, no nagging and most of all freedom and fun. Vegeta and Goku enjoy their night and as the night goes on the air becomes clearer between them.
> 
> Let the boys run loose XD

Vegeta opened his eyes, surprised when he glanced about. Goku smiled as Vegeta let go of him to look about the small town, "Welcome to Octagon Village" Goku chimed as they began walking into town. Vegeta frowned "Kakarott I like quiet don't get me wrong but...I was kinda thinking in town a pub or something to shoot some pool" he said seriously as he looked about, the residents seemed to be all in their homes by now resting in their beds.

Goku grinned "oh...well if you don't like my idea I can take up back to West City" he promised, Vegeta shrugging "well I don't care...as long as we have a night away from the wives I am fine with anything" he said sighing. After walking through town Goku smiled as he tapped Vegeta's shoulder to point ahead to a building outside of town. Vegetas eyes widened as Goku folded his arms, "this is Bansho Spa..." he said grinning Vegeta smiling impressed.

"Well Kakarott you never cease to surprise me" he purred impressed, Goku smiled widely. "Well this is Oolong's home town...I came a few years ago with the Gohan after they restored it..." he explained, Sighing since after they got home Chi Chi kinda got pissed because Gohan wasn't studying.

"I thought we need to relax and Bansho Spa's waters have healing properties" he added, "well why are we still standing here...I'll pay" he said smirking. Bulma was loaded and he never spent any money, she kept telling him to go out so tonight he was taking her up on her offer. Yes he knew she would still yell at him but fuck it, he needed a night to relax.

Vegeta decided to pay for a single room, he was willing to rebel but not to the point it was ridiculous. The place was an old Japanese hot spring and once the room was paid for the woman showed them there room, Once she showed them where the bedding and futons, towels and robes were stored she left them alone with the offer that if they needed something to ask.

Vegeta stretched "we should wet up our beds before we go relax...that way we can just flop down when we are drunk and ready" he chuckled, Goku laughing as he followed Vegeta's lead. He never saw Vegeta so...happy before. It was refreshing to see him so excited and relaxed even not yelling at him once since they got there.

Goku was the first one to finish his futon, stripping down with his back to the prince and wrapping a towel around his waist. "I'll meet you in the bath Vegeta..." he called Vegeta, blushing as Goku walked out. He just realized all the times he had been intimate it was in the others Super Saiyan 4 Form. He wasn't complaining Kakarott was the pinnacle of masculinity in that form, something about Kakarott in that form and his other sides personality just made him melt into submission which always confused the usually dominant Saiyan.

Quickly Vegeta finished his futon, stripping and wrapping a towel around his waist as he left to meet his rival. Stopping at the desk on the way he asked her to bring a bottle of Sake and a few beers. Walking out to the hot spring Vegeta was quite surprised to find the younger Saiyan was already sitting in the chest high water, leaning back with his arms resting on the edge. 

The woman followed with the drinks and set the tray down by Goku, leaving the two alone. "Looks like its the quiet season...great for us we have the whole place to ourselves" Vegeta commented as he removed his towel to sit not too far from Goku, pouring them some Sake.

Goku seemed to smile nervously before looking uncomfortable, Vegeta frowned "Kaka- I mean...Goku...what's wrong?".

Goku took the Sake offered to him and smiled hesitantly, "I...perhaps this was a bad idea...Chi Chi is gonna kill me..." he stammered Vegeta scoffing. "Goku just stop it...that nag yells tell her what for...you know how much shit we have done for them...how many times you have saved her ass...you deserve a rest" he said bluntly as he downed his shot of Sake. 

Pouring another for himself he frowned bitterly, "you have the patience of a saint with that woman...I have never seen you yell or get angry at her" he began waving his hand. "If I were you she would be single by now" he spat Goku listening, "That's why I'm here...Bulma neglects me like crazy Kakarott...we haven't had sex for months and haven't slept in the same room for a year.." he confessed. Goku looked surprised, he didn't know any of this and this confirmed to Vegeta 'Kakarott' wasn't lying.

Vegeta still couldn't help keep calling him Kakarott by habit so Goku didn't mind, He drank his dish of Sake before he cracked open a beer. "One positive about your wife is she still does her duties...I can't remember the last time my woman cooked...all she does is smoke and drink in her free time while her robots cook and clean" he muttered opening a beer for himself.

"I'm sorry Vegeta..." he replied simply and Vegeta growled, "I don't need your sympathy... I came here to have one night of doing what **I** want... before going back to being some hen pecked and neglected husband" he grumbled. Goku smiling softly, in a way he kinda felt the same way.

Opening another beer he raised it smiling "well then...lets stop wasting time..." Goku said smiling, This seemed to make Vegeta laugh. "That's the spirit....lets get pissed" he happily bellowed raising his own beer to toast., the two grinning as they downed their drinks.

The next three hours were full of laughing, joking and a constant flow of alcohol. The two Saiyans had never gotten along so well, the two even bitching about their wives and Goku even getting shit off his chest which highly impressed Vegeta. "I swear Goku your such a barbarian...eat like a human being" Goku slurred shaking his head, only for Vegeta to laugh "Bulma's the damn same...just say what I do....I'M NOT A DAMN HUMAN" he bellowed shaking his head as the two laughed together.

"God....d-damn I think I burst a stitch..." he chuckled, groaning Vegeta wiped a tear away. Goku shook his head and smiled, "watch it...V-Vegeta....laugh too much your face is gonna *hic* be stuck that way...I think ya...d-drank too *hic* much" he teased. Vegeta snickering stood up "Me?! h-ha...I'm not the one hiccuping like a light weight" he slurred going over, "G-Give me the beer...I'm *hic* c-cutting ya off" he playfully growled reaching for the beer.

Goku laughed raising the bottle "no...mine *hic* a-asshole" he laughed playing keep away with the bottle moving his arm about as Vegeta attempted to grab it while splashing the larger Saiyan. Goku gasped and leaned away pushing Vegeta with his hand on the prince's chest, this gave him just enough time to down half the beer.

Ther smaller Saiyan however at the same time pounced crashing into the others chest, Gokus eyes widening as he lost balance and fell back yelping as Vegeta landed on top of him. Taking his chance he snatched the bottle and sculled the other half down laughing before raising his hands in victory as he straddled the larger mans muscled body.

"I win..." he cheered, Goku blushing darkly as he stared up at the other barely hearing a word Vegeta spoke. Kakarott was grinning like a Cheshire cat sitting with his legs crossed within the darkness of Goku's mind, his host was on the edge. _'Come ooooon....doit....doit....you got no excuse...don't just sit there...just doit'_ he finally yelled.

Vegeta was the one off guard this time as Goku acted on his buried urges, as soon as the prince looked down to mock him. Goku launched himself up in a quick motion and pressed his lips firmly against Vegeta's, the drunken princes eyes widening in complete shock. Goku however didn't pull away before tracing his tongue over the smaller mans thinner lips, panting as he pulled back his cheeks so red Vegeta swore the other would burst into flame.

Goku just looked up to his rival in a dazed manner, swallowing hard as the the older saiyan just stared down completely stunned and blushing. "I....I would apologize....but....I'm oddly n-not sorry" he stammered chuckling slightly at what he was feeling. He had just kissed Vegeta....VEGETA! not his wife, his rival. It wasn't Kakarott...he did it....and it felt....good.

Vegeta swallowed hard, Goku just gazing up at him. 

It felt like the silence lasted forever when it was only a minute or two, Goku opening his mouth to speak. This time though Vegeta didn't allow him to utter a word, grabbing the larger male by a hand full of his spiky hair to force him in for another kiss. Goku gasped his eyes rolling back and shutting, as Vegeta took advantage of his parted lips to slip his tongue between them. 

Goku whimpered hotly as he kissed back, their tongues intertwining as Vegeta forcefully dominated the kiss. Vegeta blushed darkly as he felt the others hands grip his hips, expecting the taller man to take control again. Yet instead Goku seemed to willingly melt beneath him, shaking as he let Vegeta have his way. How he wished he could continue, but it was getting to the point oxygen was needed.

Hesitantly he pulled back, still holding Goku by the hair only inches away from his face as the two panted trying take in much needed air. The two seemed to gaze at each other, Goku being the one to break the silence as Vegeta went red realizing that the kiss had woke something he had been sitting on. Goku was also flushed red since he could feel Vegeta's erect member pressed against his belly, his long hidden desires finally running wild in his mind.

"Vegeta....I...never felt...that good from a k-kiss....before" he confessed, Vegeta going a darker red. "Well...it seems that your wife never really did it for you....why did you marry her if you didn't get something off her...? at least Bulma I felt slight attraction to" he said bluntly. He had loved Bulma to bury what he had for Kakarott, however after the first year his love burnt out when she started working heavily again after trunks was born and neglecting him.

Goku was in a daze panting, "I...promised her....when we were kids...we just married....without knowing one another....i-isn't that...how it works?" he asked in a naive and slurred manner.

'How in the damn hell is such a big idiot so damn cute...damn it Bardock your boys are gonna be the death of me...this one is worse than Raditz' he mentally groaned, not realizing his nose was dripping blood. So this meant Goku....never really loved his wife....the poor idiot didn't know what it was.

Goku's voice was what snapped Vegeta back to reality with a shaky "V-Vegeta?", the prince shaking his head and looking down at the other "y-yes...K-Kakarott?". Vegeta would have never been able to prepare or thought he would hear what came next.

"Can you....top me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys sorry it took so long but here is the next chapter.
> 
> Now I know what your all thinking 'NOOOO VIPER YOU COCK BLOCK' the readers scream.
> 
> WELL JUST LET ME EXPLAIN BEFORE YOU PULL THE PITCHFORKS AND TORCHES ON ME  
> -looks at jimmy- You too man ><
> 
> I wanted this sex scene to not be rushed and the chapter was getting very long. As the first full sex scene in this fan fic I want it to be perfect
> 
> So the next chapter is literally Alll smut with much Vegita and Goku loving.
> 
> I am working on it right now as I finished posting this chapter...no detail left out.
> 
> thank you for your patience and your support ^^


	10. Claiming Whats Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta Finally has Goku where he has always wanted him, and discovers Kakarott isn't the only 'special' thing about his desired mate.

Vegeta was stunned as Goku just sat there gazing up at him, the prince would think he was pulling his tail if it weren't for the look of desire in the younger mans eyes. Sniffing Vegeta felt if his rival continued his brain would explode if Kakarott continued to say such sexy things, the man didn't even seem to realize they were sexy...making his naivety even more of a turn on.

"Kakarott do you...even realize what your asking for?!" the prince stammered, wanting to be certain Kakarott understood what he was getting himself in for. 

Goku seemed to look to him blinking and blushed darkly "I know how men do it now vaguely...I mean I saw everything...K-Kakarott did...going all the way just means you sticking your dick inside me instead of your tail right?" he asked, making Vegeta go bright red. 

He couldn't believe his luck Goku didn't even stutter his reply, 'the Mother Goddess for this blessing' Vegeta mentally praised before leaning in. "Then if that's what you wish Kakarott...I will gladly oblige..." he purred kissing him once more hard. Goku groaned in a manner that seemed grateful as he kissed back, letting Vegeta lead him. 

The prince wasted no time in moving his hands to start groping and feeling over every inch of the larger males muscled frame, he always tended to wank while imagining the other after a battle. Goku's body bloody and bruised with hardly any clothing clinging to him, that was the stuff that back home for Vegeta would be like foreplay...men and even women of their species if they could would rut like crazy after a battle.

Pulling back panting he let his tongue drag down Goku's chin, slowly nipping and licking down his neck as his hand pressed Goku to lean back. He continued to attack the others battle scarred chest as his hand moved down, wrapping around that pulsing thick organ, it was astounding that Goku was so well hung yet here he was submitting to him like a bitch in heat moaning and arching up to his mouth unable to resist.

"I'm gonna rail you so hard sex with your wife is gonna feel like a chore" he growled, Goku moaning as he locked eyes with him "already does" he moaned in a breathy manner.

Vegeta smirked widely panting, fuck he had to get this man drunk more often if he was this honest.

"I need you to sit on the edge of the hot spring...I can't exactly continue without gills" he growled. Goku smiling as he stood up and waded towards the waters edge, his tail swaying as if beckoning him to follow which Vegeta did gladly since the water was waist high where they were.

The spiky haired Saiyan managed to get to the edge and pulled himself from the water to sit, legs still dangling in the water as he waited. Vegeta still couldn't believe it, this was the first time he was properly seeing Goku completely naked. And it was HIS Kakarott not the new alter ego, Vegeta noticing something he hadn't before as he approached. It wasn't anything alarming but for some reason Goku's balls seemed like they hadn't completely dropped yet.

However even then Vegeta realized Kakarott never removed his pants, even his alter ego had kept them on. Something in him seemed to tingle as if he had heard of this before but he shrugged it off, putting it off to just everyone being different. Besides it was something that kinda made the other even more attractive in his eyes, Vegeta picking up where he left off and began licking and nipping down the others chest as he knelt between his legs.

Gokus dark gaze followed Vegeta as the prince gripped the base of his cock, giving it a few strong strokes before leaning in to lick over the head. The younger male trembled as the smaller man continued to lick over the veins of his cock, Vegeta groaning at the taste. 

"I need you to relax Kakarott..." he instructed, his hand groping the others balls gently. Goku was new to all this other than being a spectator and the saiyan prince figured the best way to prepare him was to keep him distracted with a head job while he worked his untouched ass.

However as his fingers slowly traced his balls to go to his ass Vegeta seemed to pause looking taken off guard, pulling back from where he was licking his rival. Where Goku was suppose to have a smooth and tight bit of flesh between his balls and ass, it was soft and felt like it creased in.

Vegeta blinked as he pressed two of his fingers against it, flinching when Goku seemed to jump. The younger mans hands went to cup himself as he yelped uncomfortably, his tail fur had prickled like a cat who had been displeased in some manner.

"O-Ow Vegeta careful" he scolded, pouting which Vegeta couldn't help find cute. But right now he was more stunned than anything else "Kakarott what was...t-that?" he asked, not having enough time to figure it out since Goku had moved away. 

Goku seemed to blush still pouting "I...don't make fun of me...." he warned looking about to be sure no one was about. Once he was sure he then lifted his legs and spreading them to move his hands so Vegeta had a proper view. Vegetas eyes widened, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Nestled between Goku's legs his guch area was more softer with a set of less pronounced labial lips like a girl would, the younger mans face bright red. They were closed up and pressed together, Vegeta unable to speak. "I...Grandpa told me not to mess with it..I didn't know what it was till I saw Bulmas when I was a kid" he stammered Vegeta's eyes widening.

"W-wait you saw Bulmas- no no you know what not thinking about my wife from what I heard she was a little tart when she was a teen" he groaned rubbing his head.

Goku pouted cutely "I...I may not know much but I know girls are only suppose to have something like this...so I kept it a secret..." he stammered, it was obvious he was very insecure about it. "You think I'm a freak don't you..." he scowled, Vegeta flinching.

Vegeta cleared his throat, now it made bloody sense. Shaking his head he blushed darkly, "K-Kakarott...your not a freak...I mean I never thought I would ever see it b-but this is actually natural...for our race" he said gently. Goku blinked as Vegeta gripped his cock now getting a proper look.

"Our race males are mostly Sire males...but once every few generations breeder males are born...I only was told about them by my father...since my mother was one..." he purred, Goku blushing darkly as Vegeta continued to stroke him off.

"Any text book will tell you where women have their reproductive organs men are empty and their skeleton is built differently...Breeder males are the exception...your pretty much build just like a girl" he explained.

"I thought you were special Kakarott but I never thought you would be able to bear children..." he growled possessively running his tongue over his cock from the base to the head, He then began teasing the eye of his cock with the tip of his tongue "Do you trust me Kakarott?".

Goku moaned as he watched, shaking as Vegeta ran his fingers gently tracing the crease of his new found hole. Hesitantly the stronger man nodded, Vegeta couldn't contain how excited and happy he was. Somewhere in the blood line there was a Breeder in the Son family and it seemed Raditz was one to skip the gene.

"Can I use this hole? I promise to be slow... you will feel amazing" he vowed, Goku taking a moment to think panting. "I...as long as...you take it slow..." he repeated, Vegeta unable to stop himself from grinning. Standing Vegeta got out of the water, helping his rival to stand.

"Lets go someplace....more private" he growled, Groping the taller mans ass. It was clear to see this was all something Goku was self conscious about so perhaps their room would help Goku relax while he learned about his own body more. After quickly drying the two went up to the room, Vegeta wasting no time once they were inside it to get Goku's towel off and lying on the futon with his legs open.

Vegeta couldn't help admire the other, he looked like a bride on his wedding night so nervous and shy. Vegeta threw off his own towel smirking, his own cock twitching proudly as he joined the man on the bed and settled between his legs. He gently ran a thumb over the closed lips, it looked like his guch had a slit in the middle so it wasn't as out of place looking as Goku thought.

"It seems the hot spring helped soften your muscle and skin..." Vegeta moaned as he continued to stroke the others throbbing erection. Leaning in he gently began running his tongue over those soft small lips, 

Goku's upper body fell back and he arched, panting as his hands went to grip at Vegeta's hair. _"_ G-Getaaaa~" he whined, his legs going over Vegeta's shoulders and his toes curling as the prince began rubbing the slit with his tongue and index finger.

The younger mans mind began going blank as he felt pleasure and discomfort start running through him, Vegeta groaning as he felt Goku tug his hair and bury his face between his legs more.

Panting he slowly started to feel his tongue and finger finger within, his other hand continuing to stroke Goku off to distract him. The other was pushing through, Vegeta glad Goku trusted him so much. 

Sitting up Goku gasped when Vegeta's finger sank inside his breeder hole, Vegeta grinning as he began moving it in and out of him. The way Goku shivered gripping Vegeta as the man moved in to kiss him, the younger saiyan kissing back desperately as he was fingered and stroked. Vegeta was making sure to imprint the whole experience in his mind, goku was just breath taking in this moment and he would never forget this.

Vegeta continued to shower Goku with kisses and stroking his cock as he slowly added more fingers, gently and slowly taking his time to open him up for the main event. Goku was whimpering in pleasure beneath him, his insides sucking on his fingers and soaking them.   
  
Vegeta finally pulled his fingers free, feeling at three fingers he had prepped the other decently for the next part. Panting Goku looked slightly disappointed when he felt those fingers leave his begging man pussy, looking to Vegeta blushing.

Vegeta didn't rush as he lined himself up and started to rub the head of his cock over the soft lips of his breeder hole, smiling as Goku took slow breaths to try and relax himself....fuck he was too damn cute for his own good.

He could feel the other slowly opening to him, his tip slightly able to slip in before he felt he would now have to put pressure. "I...I'm ready...." Goku reassured blushing, his body was shaking. It felt like he had an itch he couldn't scratch, something deep in his belly just aching for Vegeta to give him more.

"Just keep breathing...and relax....it will hurt at first ok..." he warned, Goku going bright red. "I'm not a delicate flower Geta just hurry I need it" he pleaded in frustration, Vegeta smiling. He could see though Goku was trying not to act it that the other was shitting himself.

Nodding he began pushing his hips forward, grunting as he felt how tight the other was as his inner walls resisted allowing him inside at first. Goku squeezed Vegeta tightly, eyes clenching shut as he breathed heavily out his mouth. The more Vegeta pushed the more Goku could feel his insides resisting and starting to hurt.

Vegeta grunted, he didn't need to ask if he should stop. With how tightly Goku was clinging to him the other was being stubborn and gritting his teeth to bare with the pain, Vegeta forcing Goku into a hard and deep kiss. Taking his chance he took advantage of the off guard saiyan and pressed his hips forward Grunting as he felt himself finally enter.

Goku let out a strained cry against Vegeta's lips, his nails instantly clawing into the flesh of Vegeta's back. The prince pulled back, both panting as he sank his member balls deep within Goku's breeder hole. "Your doing well...I know it hurts...but it will get better once I move..." the shorter Saiyan purred.

Goku looked between them shaking, it was just like when he had sex with Chi Chi...now he knew what she went through. "Its...f-fine...just...do it Vegeta" he grunted, the prince chuckling "ok big boy...keep clawing my back if you wish..." he whispered slowly withdrawing himself till only the head was left inside.

Goku hugged Vegeta tightly as he felt him force his cock back inside, Vegeta grunting as he tried his best to restrain himself from going all out. Goku bit his lip as he felt the prince start thrusting, blushing darkly as he lay back to allow Vegeta to move properly. 

Vegeta moaned hotly, Goku was so tight and his insides were squeezing his whole length that he was struggling not to cum. It only took a few more thrusts before Goku arched up into the body above him, letting out a erotic moan, causing the prince to grin. 

Goku was now relaxing as he lay under him, looking up in a blissful haze as each time Vegeta entered him caused him to gasp out in a sweet and sexy whimpering voice. "G-Geta...y-yes" he moaned, Vegeta leaning in to kiss him again.

There was no holding back now, the wet sound of Vegetas cock thrusting into his rivals wet and tight hole echoing through the room and mixing with their muffled moans. Soon Vegeta was thrusting eagerly, his cock ramming into the younger mans cervix fast and hard.

Goku's eyes were glazed over, panting when Vegeta released his kiss swollen lips from their make out session allowing him to moan and cry out in pleasure. Goku couldn't even speak anymore as Vegeta picked up the pace, grinning as he took in the vision before him.

Goku's eyes were rolled back in his head, his hands gripping the sheets beneath him, tongue lulling from his lips as he whimpered in a pleasure filled daze. The Saiyan was gone and his insides were tightening showing he was close to climax, Vegeta panting as he couldn't hold back.

"G-Geta...c-cum...c-cumming...I...I cum" he whimpered between hitching breaths and cries, Vegeta growling possessively as he forced Goku into one last hard kiss also drawing close to his limit. 

Instinct took over as in one final thrust Gokus eyes widened as he felt a popping sensation inside his belly, Vegeta forcing himself till he entered his cervix and was now buried inside his womb. Vegeta growled into the kiss, Goku whimpering back as they both came simultaneously. Vegeta's cock swelled as he felt Goku clamp onto him, the two now locked together as he pumped a good few months worth of pent up frustration and cum inside the others womb. 

Goku had came so hard both their chests and bellies were covered, his eyes rolled back as he shook violently from being filled. He was still having an orgasm as Vegeta bucked into him to stir him up, Vegeta releasing Goku from their kiss when the other went limp beneath him.

He grinned panting as he stroked Goku's cheek, seeing his rival had such an intense orgasm he had passed out. "Mmm...fuck...." leaning in to lick Goku's neck he waited till he finally felt his own cock start to soften and Goku's insides release him, his tail retrieving the blankets as he lay beside the larger man.

Soon Vegeta was also asleep, both Saiyans cuddled up in the warmth of the body beside them and satisfied smiles on their sleeping faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the wait the chapter got erased twice as I was trying to post once in a black out and the other by me accidentally not saving the draft. Also my job has not been giving me much shifts so money has been tight.
> 
> I hope you enjoy I was perfecting it like crazy wanting it to be good.


	11. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their hot night of Saiyan bonding Vegeta and Goku wake to the aftermath or their fun. With Hangovers running high the two must now prepare to return home and face the consequences of their choices and the new discoveries.

The two men slept peacefully, Vegeta gladly enjoying sleeping beside a warm body after so long without doing so. The sun was high in the sky when Vegeta stirred, the light filtering through the curtains as he groaned attempting to roll over. However as he slowly became aware of his surroundings he felt something wrapped around him, something warm and smooth. Blinking he looked up and blushed darkly when he saw his rivals sleeping face, the other looked so peaceful. The events of last night flooded back, Vegeta sighing and rolling on his back as he reached for the side of the bed where he had folded his pants before their bath. 

Rummaging through them he found what he was looking for, the one thing that Vegeta had in common with his wife...a pack of cigarettes. Vegeta had picked up smoking out of a mix frustration, stress and boredom. He hated the habit but it always felt good to have a cigerette after a wank, but this one felt that much better as he inhaled deeply and exhaled feeling so relaxed. It was shocking after just one night of hot primal romping with his fellow Saiyan rival the months worth of sexual frustration had been worked out. A wide grin was on his lips as Goku moved to snuggle into his chest, the shorter man wrapping his arm and tail around the larger man as he continued to slowly enjoy his smoke and the feeling of just being in bed with the other man.

Goku woke not too long after and groaned as he reached up to rub his head, his hang over had hit him like Cell, Buu and Frieza had all taken turns giving him a punch to the face. Vegeta looked down feeling and hearing Goku wake and smirked to him, "morning Kakarott...." he growled in a sultry and proud manner. He had no shame in what had happened between them, Saiyans needed sex and Bulma wasn't fulfilling his needs at the time. Goku at first blinked up hazily at his bed mate "V-Vegeta?" he groaned slightly confused, that was till he realized that they were naked and what position they were in. 

He too then remembered what happened and his face became beet red, however unlike Vegeta the younger man seemed to become quite flustered. "O-Oh K-Kami" he yelped as he tried to get up only for his head to feel like it was spinning and he fell back, Vegeta sighing and holding him again "hey hey ease up....by the looks of ya I can see that you're not much of a drinker..." he said softly trying to calm him down.

"Vegeta we had sex last night your married...I-I'm married..." he began before blushing darker when he felt between his legs were all sticky, peeking under the sheets he quickly shut them again looking pale and panicking. "Shit...SHIT...Vegeta you said I can get pregnant...Why didn't you pull out?! I'm gonna have a baby....how does this shit work" he began jabbering in a manic manner. He winced when he tried to move, his lower back and his breeder hole were sore as he showed he was quite distressed by their situation.

Vegeta looked on completely taken back and barely able to keep up, shaking his head and ashing his smoke in the top of his metal tin he held his smokes in he made Goku look at him. "Kakarott!....breathe...I promise you your not gonna get pregnant" he said in a stern tone, Goku panting as he was held in place.

"B-But you said-" he began only to be silenced by Vegeta covering his mouth with his hand. "Kakarott...I did say that's what the function of that hole is...but you can only get pregnant if I knot inside you while your in heat...and you were far from being in heat..." he said serious. He understood this was all new for his friend and rival so unlike usual he was being very gently and understanding while giving him direct answers.

Goku seemed to relax slightly, this making Vegeta move his hand "I...are you sure?" Goku asked softly making Vegeta blush at how cute the other was. 'God damn your boy Bardock...both of them' he mentally cursed, "Yes...if you were in heat trust me I would have jumped you the moment you approached me at the party...wives or no wives..." he said honestly. "Since you have never been around Saiyans pheromones and your tail being removed must have made that part of your body remain dormant...usually as a Saiyan teen your body would have had its first heat around your early teens..." he said honestly.

"Just be cautious now...your body might go through some changes now that your body has been used like it should...and with your tail back also...it might hit you like a train...I have never met a Saiyan who grew up without a tail or Saiyan contact at any point in their life till adulthood but I will help you through it I swear" The older man seemed quite serious about this. He was responsible for laying the younger and more sexually naiive male, he wouldn't dream of ditching him when shit hit the fan both with their lives and his bodies changes.

Goku seemed to relax completely, taking a deep breath and lying back. "O-ok...I trust you...b-but what about the girls...?" he asked rubbing his head and Vegeta grabbed another cigarette, "What about em?" the prince replied in a cold manner.

"Vegeta we're married...this is cheating" the younger mans voice seemed surprised Vegeta was acting so casual about the women they had to return to once they left. "Kakarott they don't have to know....as long as you keep your mouth shut...and honestly I don't give a damn what my shrew of a lazy woman thinks if she found out..." he said bitterly. 

It was then Goku remembered what Vegeta had said the previous night, 'That's right....Bulma and Vegeta have been having trouble...jeez so in the end I'm the only one who is paniking' he thought sighing. "I won't tell if you don't...and hey...if you ever want more my room is always open..." Vegeta purred as smoke wafted from his lips, Goku blushing at how the other was smirking at him. 

"I...I will...have to think about it Vegeta" he stammered looking away as he groaned, forcing himself to sit up. Rubbing his lower back he managed to get out of bed and stumble to the bathroom, "S-Shit....you...r-really went t-to town didn't ya...you weren't kidding when you said you were pent up" he whimpered making Vegeta laugh.

"You were the one begging for more...don't complain when you know you liked it Kakarott" he bellowed while puffing away on his cancer stick, Goku not even rewarding the man with the obvious answer as he shut the door to shower. It was around noon when Goku and Vegeta finally managed to drag themselves out of the Inn, thanking the keeper before leaving to stand outside. 

Vegeta sighed as he stretched as Goku looked to him, "I really don't wanna face them...for the first time in months I feel amazing" the shorter man grumbled. Goku chuckled uncomfortably, "yeah...I'm not so ready myself...but the longer we avoid it the worse it will be...I know Chi Chi is gonna rip into me big time already and the more I leave her to stew the worse my scolding gets" he stammered.

Vegeta sighed "Kakarott...your too soft...she treats you like dirt and yells at you for the smallest of things...I will stand by what I said last night...man up...she has no right to wipe her feet all over you.." he said honestly before placing a hand on his back. "Well come on...lets get this shit over with..." he muttered, Goku nodding as he placed his fingers on his forehead. In the blink of an eye they were standing on the front doorstep, Vegeta looking to the door as he moved his hand away.

"I thought it would be better if we walked in the front door...don't need Chi Chi yelling about me not using the door like a human being to add to the trouble I'm gonna be in" he explained. Shrugging Vegeta pulled out his house key and unlocked the door, he always kept it in his pocket whenever he decided to randomly fly off for an hour or two.

The Saiyan prince knew his wife was home since her car was still in the driveway, and lately if Bulma wasn't working her and Chi Chi were pretty much attached at the hip. There was no point in trying to sneak in for when the door opened he could see the women were in the living room both staring at them furious.

Goku winced, he knew that look all too well and it was when his wife was ready to rip his ear clean off and berate him for being a complete moron in her eyes. "Welcome home boys...nice to finally see your faces after you ditched last night" Bulma said seriously pissed. Vegeta didn't care as he shut the door after Goku came in and folded his arms "you know damn well I don't like hanging about when you all get plastered...you all act like imbeciles" he said without hesitation.

Bulma gasped and growled "look at you acting all high and mighty...maybe if you lightened up you wouldn't be such a drag..." she began before Chi Chi jumped in. "And you Goku....how dare you...this party was for you...celebrating you getting well and what do you do up and leave...I swear you have no damn manners" she yelled not happy at all to be left at the party husband-less. 

Goku sighed "Chi Chi I kept telling you girls I didn't want a party....once the food is over with you know I don't really like to dance and whatever" he said trying to answer her in his usual passive manner.

"I did some digging Vegeta...what the fuck were you doing going to Bansho Spa in Octagon Village...you mad...you spent a small fortune..." she shrieked, making Vegeta stick a finger in his ear and curse his sensitive Saiyan hearing. "Well I have never spent any of your money and Kakarott and I didn't want to deal with your drunken nonsense so we ditched...not our fault we hated the party..." he replied bitterly.

"Besides you got heaps more...I highly doubt it made a dent in your savings" he said honestly, "Thats not the point you brute!" the blue haired woman seethed. "God Vegeta your a vile man...I don't see why I deal with your nonsense" she yelled, Chi CHi folding her arms.

"Goku he is a horrible influence on you...you never would have left...bet Vegeta was the one who coaxed you into it" Bulma added, Vegeta shrugging. "Yeah so what if I did...Chi Chi smothers him and treats him like a damn dog...so I took him out for a night where the both of us could be men....you know do what WE want" he added getting pissed.

Chi Chi gasped and growled "you're a piece of work...how dare you disrespect me..." she screamed, then turning her rage at Goku. "Goku what the fuck is wrong with you...I swear to god your a fucking moron...your letting him yell at me like that after how you abandoned me last night....after all Bulma and I did for you're ungrateful ass", Goku looked away he had learned to not even try to defend himself or else his words would be twisted.

This pissed Vegeta off, he could tell Kakarott was damned if he did and damned if he didn't so this seemed to be his only way of lessening his tongue lashing he was receiving, but that didn't mean the prince was going to let this human wench get away with it in front of him.

"See what I mean...shut your foul mouth woman!" he snapped, Bulma looking shocked. "All you do is yell and berate him...he has died multiple times saving your ass and all you do is treat him like some retarded pet...if anything you should be thanking him and treating him with respect...damn cow!" he yelled now fed up.

He could see it coming as Chi Chi raised her hand in her fury, going to slap him. Vegeta was about to catch her hand when someone else did it for him, his eyes widening in surprise.

Blinking he watched as Goku caught his wife by the wrist before she could land her mark, both women looking also just as surprised. "That's enough Chi Chi..." he warned, Chi Chi shaking off her shock to glare at him. "So you're defending him? HIM?" she practically was screeching now completely pissed off.

"He is a pig Goku...he should be dead in a damn ditch how he treats people...a horrible influence on you and you're backing him u-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP" Goku interrupted with a yell, growling as he finally snapped and threw her hand aside.

"That man...saved...my damn life...I WOULD HAVE DIED IN THAT DAMN GRAVITY CHAMBER IF IT WEREN'T FOR VEGETA SO WATCH YOUR MOUTH" Goku seethed, Vegeta stunned. "I'm fed up with how you treat me...all you do is yell at me...call me names...you boss me about...I'm a damn adult so I can do what I want" he began. "That party was for you both not me...if you cared what I wanted you would have listened to my damn opinion...but again nothing I say matters".

"You always say how much I humiliate you...and you're always trying to change me" he added, everything he had bottled up was coming out at once.

"Vegeta is a great friend to me...so if you don't like him fuck you...cause like you I can hang out with who I wish....in fact he understands me more than you ever did."

"You don't respect me...you treat me like garbage...I've had it...the kids even understand me better than you...last night was the first night in so long I felt free...like I could be myself..." he hissed panting.

"I'm sick of being a doormat...and letting you yell at m-" he was mid sentence when a slap echoed through the room, Goku's eyes were wide as his face flew sideways. Chi Chi had back handed him so hard his neck hurt from the sudden snapping movement, the woman shaking in tears.

"You...bastard...ungrateful....bastard..." she sobbed, Goku frowning. "I cook I clean I am more than a barbarian like you deserves...I put up with so much and this is how you treat me?!" she yelped panting.

Goku remained silent as he looked to the floor, he couldn't hear what she started to scream next as he turned his back. "I'm done" he replied, Chi Chi frowning "No we aren't Go-" "I'm done!" Goku growled in finality. "I have...everyone is right...I can't take this anymore...I have put up with a lot...but you hitting me...that's it...".

Walking to the door he opened it, Vegeta completely silent. Was this even real? Was Kakarott actually standing up to his wife?

His answer came with Goku walking out and slamming the door, the sound of him powering up and taking off could be heard. Running to the window sure enough all the girls saw was a dot in the distance before Goku vanished out of sight.

Bulma glared at her husband "Vegeta you fucking asshole look what you did?" she scolded, Vegeta growling "I did nothing...Kakarott just grew a spine..." he said honestly.

Chi Chi burst into tears and ran up stairs, Vegeta shrugging. "Bulma...I'm gonna say this now...that party was for you girls...Kakarott is right...none of you listened to his wishes...and Bulma the same goes for you...everything he said about Chi Chi" he said bitterly.

"Except your even worse...at least Chi Chi cooks and cleans your a lazy bitch" he grumbled, Bulma growling "I work Vegeta" she spat. The prince scoffed "doesn't mean you leave the robots to care for your family while you smoke and drink wine...and you work me like a dog...I only do those chores so you don't nag me".

Bulma was about to blast him when Vegeta also began walking out "now if you excuse me I need to check on him...last time he had a breakdown he almost killed himself", walking out and passing Trunks who just returned from school to hear and see the whole thing.

Trunks watched his dad leave before looking unimpressed at his mother, "you guys should have left them alone" he said softly shaking his head. Last night Gohan, Goten and Trunks had to listen to their drunken mothers rage when they realized their fathers had left the party.

"Don't you start young man" Bulma warned, Trunks shrugging once more "just saying..." he replied before heading to the sanctuary of his bedroom. All he could do was hope his dad and Goku would cool off and return or his mother would make his life hell, and with Chi Chi there also he was not risking leaving his room any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty long but this fight was pretty important, I will be posting more Kakarott the next chapter. please stay tuned because something major will happen in two next two chapters >:)


	12. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku needing space has left the Breifs home, knowing he can't return there without more fighting or back to their family home he returns to where it all started to think and gather his thoughts. Kakarott proudly praises his vessel finally gaining his footing, his other half finally embracing his Saiyan pride. 
> 
> Meanwhile Trunks tells his mother he is going to sleep over Gohans, his mother allowing it because of all the drama. Once more he is faced with Gohan's secret suffering of his controlling wife, in the same boat as his own father as Videl tries to make him be the perfect man. Alone with his friend once his wife leave Trunks consoles the oldest Son boy.

Goku frowned as he sat by the lake not too far from his home, he had decided he needed air far from the city and what better place than out in the woods back where his life had started and his married life began. He still had his Grandfathers small home on the property, thankfully it had been untouched other than Goku cleaning it to keep it respectful.

Growling he held his head shaking it as he looked to the water, "I don't know what to do Grandpa..." reaching down he grabbed a rock and threw it watching it skip across the water. "I Just...feel...like I can't do this...from what I have heard married life shouldn't be what...I have had with Chi Chi.." he said lying back on the grass. _'Goku don't regret what you did back there big boy...I'm proud of you'_ Kakarott echoed, Goku rolling his eyes.

"Of course you are...you never liked her" he grumbled, Kakarott frowned _'we didn't know her Goku...if we knew she was this much of a cunt we wouldn't have married her...hell we never knew what marriage was...let alone dating...because if we dated her we never would have married her'_ he replied frustrated.

Hearing his inner Saiyan vent made Goku calm, he hated to admit it but Kakarott did make a good point. Grandpa Gohan died long before he could teach him about girls, sex, marriage and dating; if he had known any of that before making the promise to Chi Chi he would have dated her and found out what she was like and in turn probably wouldn't have married her.

Goku sighed "true...but my kids I don't regret...if we knew all that we wouldn't have the boys...and they are the best thing that's happened to me in this marriage" he said gently, This time Kakarott calmed sown to only come out with a simple answer _'that's...true'_.

For once it seemed the two personalities that clashed before were having a rare moment of agreeing with one another, _'I guess...marrying her was worth it at least for having our boys'_ Kakarott said gently making Goku smile. Gokus eyes began fluttering, the stressful fight and the fly here had just worn him out emotionally and physically, all he wanted to do was rest.

Kakarott noticed this and smiled _'hey mate... sleep...'_.

Goku frowned tiredly not sure if it was safe, Kakarott tended to wander when he rested and while he slept the Saiyan had no idea what his inner demon was doing. "You promise if I do...you won't go after Chi Chi" he warned, Kakarott frowning _'I wouldn't waste my time'_.

Goku just looked up to the sky with a flat expression, Kakarott had voiced his opinion on Chi Chi the moment he was able to speak that Chi Chi was a waste of oxygen.

"I...guess" Goku hesitantly replied, Kakarott smiling 'hey...its been a long time since you had a moment like this just to be on your own and breathe'. Goku closed his eyes slowly "I...guess an hour or two...w-wouldn't hurt" he stammered before he slipped into the land of dreams.

Kakarott waited till he knew the man was deep in sleep, the signature snoring soon being heard before he took over. Standing he stretched, frowning he began pacing out of frustration **_"if I wasn't a man of my word I would kill that woman for how she treated us" ._**

But a promise was a promise, and as he said it would be a waste of time doing such a petty thing. **_"Ok...job one get the dragon ball from the room at bulma's"_ **he began before stopping **_"then we find more...the sooner we summon the dragon the better"_ **he purred that signature grin spreading across his lips before he disappeared.

-Meanwhile back in West City-

Trunks was in his room trying to escape Chi Chi's constant howling, she had spent a good two hours on the phone to Gohan screeching how her husband had disrespected her and was now currently crying in the dining room while his mother did nothing to help the situation.

Rolling his eyes he finally had enough, even his room which was his only sanctuary in the house wasn't peaceful since the two ladies were screaming so loud. His mother was angily yelling how Vegeta and Goku were assholes and Chi Chi was crying so much he was amazed, wondering how she hadn't passed out from dehydration.

Standing he packed his homework, two sets of clothes and some other bits and pieces into a backpack. He couldn't stand another minute in this house if he couldn't even get a moments peace even in the privacy of his own room. He pulled his backpack on as he walked out of the room, heading to the downstairs dining room where Chi Chi was sniveling over a glass of wine while his Mother was as usual puffing on a cigarette with her glass in the other hand.

'God damn mother of the year material you are' he mentally grumbled before Bulma finally noticed him looking surprised.

"Hey sweetie whats with the bag?" she asked, Trunks sighing "I...need to have a quiet place to stay...I called Gohan and he offered to let me crash at his for a day or two...sorry Ma but I need to do my homework and umm" he began not knowing how to word that the two women were doing the opposite of being quiet.

Bulma got the hint and looked slightly guilty, "oh...ok hun sorry...things should calm down soon...tell Gohan I said hi" she chimed, though Trunks knew very well the two women had blasted his poor friend only moments ago.

"I will..." he replied before walking out, he didn't even waste time as he flew off towards the other side of the city where Gohan lived. He landed at the gate and already he could hear that the married couple were arguing, Trunks looking unimpressed the closer he got to the door.

From what he heard Videl was on Chi Chi's side from the phone call that they had gotten and Gohan of course knew that there was more to it than his mother as she always played out she was the poor victim. This time Trunks didn't wait, knocking on the door. 

This seemed to silence the arguing and he was greeted to the door opening by a surprised Videl. "Trunks?! what are you doing in here?" she asked, Trunks smiling as Gohan joined her at the door.

"I tried to call..no one answered... I know this is sudden but...I can't stay at home and concentrate on my assignment for school with mom and Chi Chi yelling...so I was hoping if it was ok for me to crash here for a day or two?" he asked looking to them.

Videl looked hesitant but sighed "I guess its ok...Pan has missed you...", Trunks smiled "thanks Videl...I won't be trouble...I promise" he said softly. Walking in he set his bag down, finding Pan in her rocker. She was so small and when she saw the lavender haired teen she seemed to burst into giggles reaching for him.

At that moment it seemed Videl made Gohan follow her upstairs to continue their talk, Trunks rolling his eyes. Why were all these girls not accepting as much as they wanted their Saiyan partners weren't going to be completely human as much as they wanted them to be.

Shrugging he continued to play with Pan, unaware things were not going to be like this for long.


	13. The Final Piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry about the delays a lot has happened including my computer has needed work and this very chapter was deleted three times while I was working on it I swear this chapter was cursed ><
> 
> But here it is and this is where the fun begins XD
> 
> Thank you all for your patience I really love writing this fanfic and your support has been amazing.

Vegeta left knowing exactly where the man would go after such a stressful event, Goku was a simple man and he would go back to his home considering he had mentioned they built their new home close to his Grandpas old place in passing. However when he arrived at the Son residence he checked the surrounding forest and even the old house only to find his Rival was nowhere to be found. 

Frowning concern soon rose in him as he looked about thinking where else he could check, sighing he felt he would need help from someone who knew him better. Taking off he made a beeline to Gohans house, perhaps he didn't need to search any further and he had gone to see his oldest to vent. 

Knocking he was greeted at the door by Videl, or rather it was a cold reception considering she glared daggers at him the instant she saw his face. This was enough to make him know Kakarott wasn't here considering Videl seemed to have heard what happened from her mother-in-law.

'Brilliant...damn women can't keep their mouths shut' he mentally grumbled, Videl crossing her arms "what do you want...?" she hissed. Vegeta raised a brow, at least she wasn't hiding the fact that she didn't want to see his face. "I'm here to talk to your husband miss..." he answered, he would keep his words short and sweet with Videl so she didn't have any ammunition against him.

Videl rolled her eyes before crossing her arms, "Gohan...the asshole is here" she yelled walking off. 

Vegetas eye twitched, mentally reminding himself that she was still a woman as Gohan came over sighing. "Sorry about that Vegeta...I guess you can tell from that Chi Chi and Bulma called" he groaned rubbing his head, "I can see you copped and earful already" he responded Gohan just groaning in response.

"I will keep it short and sweet...your father as you heard left...but uhhh...I can't find him" he said honestly, Gohan looking confused. "Dad always goes home-" "checked there...no sign of him...couldn't even sense his presence..." Vegeta interrupted.

Gohan frowned, "Well he might be at Master Roshi's...I can check there...Kami's lookout is another place but if he isn't at those places I have no clue" he said confused.

Vegeta nodded and he frowned, "right I will check the lookout....you sure you should leave...your already in the shit" he said bluntly, Gohan frowning "yeah I'm already in the shit...she ain't gonna Divorce me...I need to leave before she makes me join dad where ever he is" he said bitterly.

Vegeta was quite surprised as Gohan walked in quickly, telling Videl he was going out. Trunks had overheard and ran after him as Videl exploded only for Gohan to shut the door in her face. Gohan was the more gentle of the boys and yet he never saw the man so bitter and fed up since Cell.

"Well son we are looking for Kakarott...you go with Gohan" he said simply. Trunks nodded, there was no way he was going to stay with a now pissed off Videl.

"Well we better get started before she comes out" Gohan called quickly hearing his now pissed off wife stomping to the door. The other two seemed to agree and before she opened the door the three had flew off not wanting to be screamed at.

Little did they know the man they were looking for was closer than they expected, and was not in control. Kakarott managed to find the other balls quite quickly in his spare time thanks to the radar and having the ability to teleport wherever he so wished, yes it was trial and error but when all you needed to do was close you eyes and in seconds you were in another place...it really didn't matter if he didn't always find the right place.

However there was one problem...he had six in his possession tied to a bag on his belt, the seventh was Grandpa Gohans four star...the ball he had stashed at Bulmas. Dropping himself so he was standing on the roof of capsule corp he began pacing, trying to think of his next move.

Chi Chi and Bulma wouldn't want to see his host so switching back to get inside out of the question, even if he did then he would have Goku to deal with and he would ask question and it would get messy. Shaking his head he frowned, no he couldn't let his host meddle... not when he was so so close.

An idea then hit him, one that would absolve Goku of all this crap his wife was putting him through, why not barge in and take what was his and kidnap the girls.

 ** _"Its perfect...tie em up...take my dragon ball...and we all go back to our house to summon the dragon...yes the girls will see everything but they will blame me once Goku explains what I am...he would have no choice..."_** Kakarott said to himself as he paced.

Yes he was talking to himself but he didn't care. **_"Then the fool can either use this to bail on his bitch or stay and have a clean slate and deal with the shit as usual...that's all on him"_ **he continued grinning at his genius.

Now when the dragon was called he had no time to fool around, no matter where the others were they would know something was up when the familiar black sky would make its appearance and the dragon would reveal himself. Taking a deep breath he vanished to fetch some things.

Bulma was in the kitchen pouring herself another glass of wine for her and Chi Chi, the other woman was in the dining room . "I...cant believe he did that to me Bulma" Chi Chi repeated once more, Bulma sighing "honestly you should dump his ass...move with me..." she said honestly.

Chi Chi sighed "I am actually considering it" she hissed before she heard the sound of glass shattering from in the kitchen, blinking Chi Chi stood smiling "you already drunk hun?" she called out teasingly. Walking into the kitchen to find the bottle left abandoned on the kitchen counter and the two glasses of wine shattered on the floor.

Rolling her eyes she went to grab a dust pan, her back turned to the entrance of the kitchen as she wondered where Bulma ran to.

 _ **"Honey I'm home!"**_ Kakarott sang, Chi Chi freezing in place. 

She didn't even manage to spin around as Kakarott appeared behind her and cover her mouth to interrupt an abusive yell she was about to throw. The Saiyan took much pleasure as she kicked and tried to yell at him, binding her in rope and slapping a piece of duct tape over the big mouth that had annoyed him for so long.

 ** _"God it feels so good to shut you up woman"_** he groaned in satisfaction, Chichi kicking violently as he hoisted her onto his shoulder. 

Ignoring her fairy sneeze like kicks he slowly made his way up stairs, yawning as she tried to yell through the tape at him. Kakarott had no time to deal with her as he threw her on the bed, slowly heading to the closet as Chi Chi struggled against her bindings all while not giving up yelling muffled abuse his way.

He quickly retrieved his prize, grinning as he held it up for her to see **_"and this....make seven..."_** he purred inhaling deeply, he could feel it..the pieces were all falling into place....the feeling of that ecstasy of getting to your goals just at his fingertips.

Chi Chi falling off the bed with a thud was what snapped him out of his moment, Grinning in a devilish manner down at her as she wiggled like a worm.

 ** _"As much as that look suits you bitch...we can't leave Bulma waiting...come now...your going to witness the birth of a new Era"_** he growled scooping her up over his shoulder again.

Kakarott knew Goku and his Prince would thank him later for this...sticking the four start ball with the others in his pouch he closed his eyes to vanish with Chi Chi still struggling in his grasp.


	14. Awaken The Dragon

Bulma had spent a good half an hour struggling against her bindings all the while cursing as best she could under the tape over her mouth, Kakarott had left her tied to a tree so she had no way of escaping. The only thing she managed to do was wet the tape enough for it to peel off and hang from her cheek, the woman shrieking when Kakarott appeared before her.

Kakarott frowned looking down at her **_"oh great...you freed your big mouth"_** he muttered, the silence he hoped would continue didn't last for long as Chi Chi then began screaming. "Put me down! Put me down you damn Ape!" she screamed, Kakarott having a look that showed his annoyance and displeasure.

 _ **"Fine"**_ he replied, simply letting her go and dropping her to the ground. Chi Chi whimpered, Kakarott frowning **_"I need better tape"_** he said more to himself as he grabbed his 'wife' by the foot and dragged her to the tree.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Goku...have you completely lost your damn mind?!" Bulma exclaimed, Chi Chi growling as he began tying her to the tree beside her best friend.

 ** _"You can't blame me for losing my mind when I'm married to this bitch"_ **he said without hesitation, Chi Chi gasping and snarling.

"You...oh just wait...when I get free your dead...I am the best thing in your damn life you can't get anyone better than me" she screeched, Kakarott sticking his pinkie finger in his ear and twisting it about a bit.

 ** _"Ok...now its time to burst your bubble ladies...the one you call Goku...."_** he began and bent down to there level with a twisted and evil smirk on his face, made even more terrifying by the SS4 forms facial features **_"I'm not him"_** he sneered grinning.

Both women froze in fear, never had Goku looked so frightening and even his demeanor was completely different. "You have lost your fucking mind haven't you...how are you not Goku? are you trying to make yourself look more stupid" Bulma snapped.

Kakarott looked at them unfazed and in disgust, **_"believe me or not...you will soon"_** he said nonchalantly. 

_**"I might as well explain myself...because I am actually doing this all for Goku's sake"**_ he said bluntly, **_"as well as myself but hey...I am the selfish part of him..."_** he continued as he began to pace.

The two women both were stunned, wondering how far had Goku gone into insanity before Kakarott began speaking. **_"You see ladies and trust me the only reason I'm calling you as such is because of your anatomy..."_** he began grinning since he didn't give two shits what they thought of him.

 _ **"You both know of Goku's tragic fall as a child from what he told you...when he fell that day he didn't forget his Saiyan nature...the accident repressed it. Over the years he has buried his feelings of anger, feeling mistreated and even the urge to defend himself against you both berating him. Everything was buried deep inside his subconscious mind...until the fight with Baby...and the birth of the form I stand before you in today"**_ he lectured standing in front of them to flex.

 _ **"That day this form triggered my birth...all those buried feelings, his Saiyan Primal urges and his hidden desires...melded into me...another complete personality"** _he said smiling proudly.

Chi Chi was not believing a word, however Kakarot could see after listening to him Bulma was starting to. "I...Chi Chi don't laugh but....I think he isn't bullshitting" she stammered, Chi Chi now giving Bulma a look of disbelief.

This made Kakarot burst into laughter, grinning like a Cheshire Cat down at her **_"I knew you would see sense...being a woman of science..."_** he began pulling the radar he had stolen from his vest.

 ** _"Sorry not sorry for stealing but...I needed this...here...have it back"_** he chimed throwing it so it landed in the Aqua haired woman's lap.

 ** _"You see I am made of every feeling he repressed...and most of it is anger and resentment to you two..."_** he continued, bending down to look at them again. **_"Bulma...Vegeta is a King...and deserves such treatment...the only thing Chi Chi has above you in the wife department is she cooks, cleans and takes care of the family... You have grown lazy, verbally abusive and neglectful of him while treating him like some pet"_** he seethed.

His gaze then turned to Chi Chi **_"and then there is YOU"_** he hissed glaring at her, **_"For years you have treated us worse than some retarded child...bitching and whining about petty human bullshit when we have died countless times to save your spoiled bitch ass"_**.

Standing he looked to the side _**"we only married you because of an oath we made...if we knew about human courting we would have never slipped a ring on your finger"** _he spat. Chi Chi was in shock, now also slightly believing this was not her husband.

"B-but I... has he...r-really...?" she whimpered, Kakarott grabbing her by the chin and forcing her to look him in the eye. **_"I confess we did love you once...then after Gohan was born you turned rotten...the only positive thing you have given us is the two children you bore from that THING between your legs... and trust me...withholding sex...cunt move right there... and you wonder why the relationship was going down the pan"_ **he hissed letting her go.

Kakarott bowed _ **"I am Kakarott...and remember my words when you see your husbands...but I must warn you...thanks to me...you might not be married for long"**_ he purred both ladies looking very on edge.

Pulling the bag from his belt he shrugged **_"now enough words...you whores have wasted my time...it won't be long before Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks come here to check again..."_** he said setting the balls in their right formation.

"W-What are you planning to do with the dragon?!" Bulma stammered, only for Kakarott to ignore her and storm over. To him it was a stupid question since she would see soon enough, the warrior pulling out the tape from beside Bulma and slapping a fresh piece over each of their mouths _**"the last thing I need is one of you stealing wishes"** _he hissed.

Once he was done he threw the empty bag aside and strode back over to where the Dragon Balls lay, raising his hands **_"Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth: Shenron!" ._**

Soon the sky turned that familiar black, the sound of thunder cracking and lighting flashing about them as the Dragon Balls glowed. Kakarott frowned ignoring the women still screaming at him, he had no time now to deal with them. The countdown had started and he needed to make his wishes quickly before the others came to stop him.

The energy of the Dragon rising from the Dragon balls burst about them, his long wild locks bellowing from the rush as he looked up to lock gaze with the large serpent as it growled down upon him.

 _ **"For my first wish Dragon...I wish for you to bring back the Planet Vegeta and all who were there"**_ he called, the dragon growling as his eyes started to glow. A large grin came upon his face, as they faded "it has been done....name your second wish" Shenron growled.

Kakarott nodded as his tail swayed, **_"For my second wish"_** he began before smiling **_"I desire a body of my own...give me my own body!"_** he called excited. Chi Chi and Bulma both watched wide eyed, the dragons eyes glowing "It shall be done" Shenron replied before a bright light enveloped the Saiyan completely.

The light soon faded, both women silent as all they did was stare. Goku groaning as he held his head sitting in his normal form, however when his vision cleared his eyes widened as he was faced with his Super Saiyan 4 form staring at him grinning. Where the one stood there were now two, Goku gasping as he took in his surrounding.

"It has been done" Shenron bellowed, Kakarott laughing **_"hello....Goku"_** Kakarott purred down at him licking his lips in a wolfish manner.


	15. Free At last

Gohan and Trunks went back to Capsule Corp when they had finished their search, finding Vegeta was sitting on the front step still not ready to face his probably still angry wife. Seeing the looks on their faces as they came over he sighed "let me guess you turned up nothing either" he said serious, both men nodding and looking lost. 

"This is not like my father...he is usually so easy to read...he doesn't go anywhere out of the ordinary...we even tried Grandpa Ox King's house...nothing" Gohan said very concerned. "How did you go at Kame's Lookout Father?" Trunks asked, he hoped his dad had better luck but the way he was looking he had just as much luck.

Vegeta shook his head "Both Dende and Popo have not seen a peep out of him so he isn't using the Time Chamber...I even checked Korin's place...same thing..." he sat standing before punching the wall, "damn women" he hissed before lifting his hand to rub his forehead with his thumb and forefinger.

"So is there a reason we are here Dad? Mom is gonna go off at you you know she doesn't calm easily" he asked, Vegeta groaning "well..I was thinking perhaps Kakarott slunk back here to kiss Chi Chi's ass for forgiveness.." he began, "But I um...needed to mentally prepare for your mother screaming again...I still have a headache from this morning" he grumbled.

Gohan blinked though "you sure they are home? I mean...you punched that wall pretty hard Vegeta" he said confused.

Vegeta then looked surprised, blinking as he looked to the door, "You're...right...she..would have came out howling at who would try damaging her house" Vegeta stammered now completely thrown off guard. Trunks grew concerned as he followed his father who was now making his way to the front door, Gohan not far behind as the two men went inside.

"Woman?" he called confused when Bulma wasn't in the living room, Gohan helping Trunks search "Mom" Gohan called as the three split up to search. Trunks knew his mother wasn't in the Lab because her coat was still hanging by the stairs that went down to the lab.

Gohan checked the upper floors but also turned up empty, "No one up stairs..." Gohan called.

"No one out back in the nature dome..." Trunks replied coming into the living room, Vegeta had checked the downstairs rooms and the bathroom as he heard everywhere else was clear. "Woman" he hissed arms folded as he strode into the last room on the bottom floor that hadn't been checked. 

His eyes widened when he saw the broken glass on the floor, at first he was concerned seeing the red but one whiff of the air reassured him it wasn't blood but dried wine. 

Frowning he was joined by the boys, Trunks looking worried when he saw the mess as they found Vegeta kneeling to inspect the mess. "Bulma may be a drunk but she ain't no clutz...especially when it comes to these bottles of wine..." Vegeta commented, his eyes widening when he caught a faint smell beneath the heavy stench of fermented grape juice.

"That's dried to hell... whenever this happened it was hours ago.." Gohan began till Vegeta stood to his feet, "what is it dad?" Trunks asked as Vegeta bit into his thumb.

The prince had no time to answer when the sunlight began dulling, all three Saiyan's looking to the windows. It was as if on instinct as they took a second to see that black sky before dashing outside to confirm it, sure enough the three men were under an unnaturally black sky. 

Tails bristled and the three grew tense when a distant flash filled the sky before the familiar Serpentine body of Shenron rose in the distance catching their attention, Gohan grew even more on edge when he realized the direction the dragon had been summoned "T-Thats Mom and Dads house" he stammered.

As soon as Gohan uttered those words Vegeta shot off into the dark sky towards the dragons location like a missile launched in war, body tense as he didn't even wait or hear the boys calling for him to slow down as they failed to catch up. 'It can't be Goku...no...this is HIM...Goku....shit....shitshitshit' his mind raced, screaming and he transformed mid flight into a Super Saiyan to try and get there faster.

\-----------

Goku thought he was still dreaming, his eyes locked onto the body in front of him. He thought Kakarott was looking in a mirror still trapped inside but that was all thrown out the window when he tried to stand only for Kakarott to stand at his own full height and use his foot to shove him back on his ass.

**_"Sit back big boy..."_** Kakarott purred, chuckling as he spared a glance in the girls direction just to see they were for once stunned into silence. _**"Whats the matter bitches...Monkey got you're tongue?"** _he mocked, Chi Chi instantly fainting and slumping against the tree while Bulma just watched in shock and astonishment.

Goku instantly snapped out of his daze when he hit the ground and he snarled as the dragon began glowing behind him "since you wished back the planet Vegeta you only receive three wishes....farewell" Shenron bellowed in finality before a burst of light flashed behind them and the Dragon vanished back into the Dragon Balls before they shot into the sky scattering again.

At this point Vegeta arrived, his eyes widening as he only managed to see the Dragon Balls shoot away in the sky and the sky fade back to bright, sunny and blue. However the sight before him made his blood run cold, down below was Kakarott on the ground with his own Super Saiyan 4 form in flesh and blood looming over him.

Kakarott laughed as Goku frowned "what the fuck did you do? Do you realize what you've done?" he yelled, Kakarott shrugging.

**_"Of course I do....its gonna be ok Goku..."_** he began before grinning, he had sensed Vegeta had arrived **_"welcome your majesty...glad you could join us"_** he began Gokus eyes glancing up to Vegeta's form.

Vegeta snarled as he landed and stormed over attempting to punch the taller man, only for his fist to be grabbed in an instant. **_"Mmmm...you smell....exceptional as always"_** Kakarott purred, Vegeta raising his other fist only to once again be caught "shut it pig your nothing but a false Kakarott" he snarled.

Kakarott had a fake hurt look on his face as he looked down at the other, **_"Ow....Vegeta that hurts....of course I'm real... we already went through this...however this time"_ **he began as he forced Vegeta closer. The older Saiyan tried to resist and pull free but it was useless as he was made to press his body against the larger muscled one, all the while Kakarott purring **_"can't you feel me?...smell me?"_** he growled.

Goku in an instant launched himself in rage as Vegeta was held in such a way, Kakarott was caught off guard as he continued to toy with the prince. Goku's hand reeled back for a punch ready to send his no longer inner demon flying, however Kakarott was far from off guard.

As soon as his old host was in range he dipped Vegeta gracefully and flicked his foot behind him, The kick hitting Goku under his chin and sending him flying back and bouncing a decent few feet before he settled in the dirt.

Vegeta's mouth dropped open as he had a front row seat, shocked and horrified as his rival was so easily sent flying. Goku coughed groaning as he lay there, Kakarott chuckling as he pulled Vegeta back up on his feet and forced his head against his chest.

**_"Hear that my prince...that's as real as it gets....and it beats..."_** he began Vegeta was still in shock as his chin was grabbed, making him look up to his captor. **_"Just for you"_** Kakarott whispered before forcing him into a kiss, Vegeta gasping eyes wide.

It didn't last as Vegeta brought his knee up to collide into the others gutt, Kakarott's eyes widened as he let Vegeta go. The Saiyan coughed and hugged his stomach laughing, Vegeta taking his chance to gain some distance between them. **_"Oh god...you trying to get me horny babe?"_ **he called grinning, not caring Bulma was right there.

Goku then attempted to attack him again this time attempting to return the favor with a Roundhouse Kick, Kakarott this time waited and just before the kick landed wrapped his tail around Goku's ankle before throwing him over his head and slamming the young Saiyan into the ground at his feet face first.

"Goku!" Vegeta called, Goku once again dazed from Kakarott counter. **_"Tsk tsk Goku....don't you know I know you better than anyone...every move...every technique...I know and I can use..."_** he purred bending down to grab him by the hair and pull him up, "Put him down!" Vegeta demanded as stood ready while looking for an opening.

Just from what he saw Kakarott had relfects unlike anything he had seen from anyone other than Goku himself, one false move and Goku could be harmed or worse. **_"How does it feel...to finally meet an enemy you might not be able to defeat?"_ **Kakarott asked, Goku just glaring at him in response.

Kakarott knelt down, giving Goku the once over before licking his lips **_"you know....throughout the whole time I was in your head...I always pondered on the age old question..."_** he began looking to Goku intently. 

_**"Is it Incest....or masturbation...if you actually go fuck yourself?"**_ he purred, Goku stunned when Kakarott locked his lips with his own.

Vegeta backed up in disgust, however he wouldn't admit it but part of him was confused between disgust and arousal.

Kakarott grunted however and snarled as he pulled Goku away by the hair, instantly slamming his head into the floor again. It all happened so fast Vegeta only managed to see the results as Kakarott jumped back to have blood gushing from his lip, hand up to touch it.

Goku rolled onto his back, head bleeding from a nasty gash on his head. Kakarott had reacted on reflects and used a decent amount of force to ram his head into the dirt that time, Goku now knew Kakarott wasn't lying about being equal in strength as him. He tried to get up but his head was spinning, Kakarott raising his fingers **_"you know...I actually never wanted to fight....you did this to yourselves...I'm here to help"_** he began pointing to the tree.

_**"I will leave you to....explain everything"**_ he teased Vegeta growling "wait you-" he began only to be interrupted but Kakarott vanishing. Vegeta yelled in frustration before going to Goku kneeling down "damn it! look at the mess of you" he hissed, Goku moaning as he was helped to sit up right.

Vegeta shook his head, "what did he mean by explain everything?" he began as he glanced at the direction the bastard had pointed to before he froze in place....eyes locked with those of his wife. 

Throughout the whole time he hadn't even noticed her there, the woman had sat and watched everything unfold utterly dumbfounded. Finally after a long awkward silence Bulmas lips shut before opening again to speak "w-what...the a-actual....FUCK....IS HAPPENING?!" she exclaimed, thrashing against her bindings all while Chi Chi was still out cold.

Vegeta was pale, this was not going to end well....Kakarott was right. 

They had A LOT of explaining to do.


	16. Clearing The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakarott loose, Vegeta and Goku are forced to explain the last few weeks to their wives. Now knowing the Saiyans are back and the man responsible is free from the shackles of Gokus mind the future is uncertain once more.

Gohan and Trunks managed to show up just as their dads were untying their mothers from the tree, both boys not knowing what they walked into. Bulma shoved Vegeta off him as soon as she was free "you know about...that...THING...?" she spat, Vegeta sighing "yes" was all Vegeta could reply with before his wife burst out again "you didn't once even speak to me?!" she screamed.

"Bulma would you have believed me if I came to you saying that a voice in Kakarotts head had became sentient and took over his body?" he asked, this question made her seem to go quiet "exactly" Vegeta grumbled.

At this point Chi Chi finally began stirring in Goku's arms, Goku sighing in relief. He was about to ask if she was ok but the woman let out a shrill scream and punched him in his already sore jaw. Bulma gasped and ran to her friend as Goku set her down when she began shoving him still screaming, "Chi Chi....calm down its Goku...its the real one" she stammered quickly as she grabbed her friends hands while Chi Chi flailed about in panic.

"W-Wait...wait what...you mean...it...it wasn't a dream?" she yelped before starting to groan holding her head like she always did when feeling overwhelmed. Goku meanwhile rubbed his jaw, Chi Chi may not have punched hard like any foe he faced but she still knew how to throw down when she wished.

"You...ok?" he asked finally risking a glance in her direction, Chi Chi panted as she came down from her panic but still pumping with adrenaline from how frustrated and pissed she was. "O-Ok...? Ok....I just saw some sick sadictic animal come out of you after it kidnapped me and Bulma and you ask if I'm fucking ok?!" she yelped, voice cracking.

"Listen...lets go inside and we can sit and hear them-" Gohan began, once more this time it was his mother who burst out with an interruption "ooooh nonono...we hear this now fucking now...he said a lot...A LOT and I need...NEED to know everything...NOW" she snapped her hands shaking about.

Goku sighed and looked to Vegeta, Bulma also had the same look on her face as his wife.

All the prince could do is simply shrug "go on...they won't think your more nuts now since they saw all of whatever I missed" he groaned his arms folding as he leaned on the same tree the women had been strapped to.

Sighing Goku sat scratching the side of his neck as he tried to find the right words to explain, all the while the two women staring at him.

Both Trunks and Gohan just watched and kept quiet, they didn't want to make the situation worse than it already was and they also wanted to know what was going on.

"Well...I...apparently...everything I have bottled up...all my anger and frustration and...desires...everything kinda smashed together and became another personality when awakened Super Saiyan Four...he has actually been taking over my body when I sleep...and sometimes when I wasn't...that's why I had that breakdown two weeks ago and got hospitalized" he said softly.

Both women's hackles seemed to lower when they heard this, "I...I thought I...if I never slept...he couldn't take over..." he added.

"Turns out from what I just learned...he stole Bulmas radar...found the Dragon Balls and then made his wishes...one was to as you saw get a body of his own...one that from the looks of it is always in Saiyan Four mode" he stammered, concern in his voice.

Gohan and Trunks were speechless, they hadn't seen Kakarott but from how both their mothers were taking the news it was not as unbelievable as it sounded.

"And what was his other wish Goku?" Vegeta asked, he was now use to calling the Saiyan his human name after all the shit this Kakarott had put them through.

Goku winced, "ummmm....yeah....about that ummm..." he began, knowing this news would be...new for his rival. "He...um...he wished back the Planet Vegeta and all of its people that were there that day" he said quickly.

Vegeta's face suddenly went pale, his mouth slowly hanging open as he tried to register what had just been told to him. Turning he placed his hand on the tree, his mind racing.

"D-Dad?" Trunks hesitantly walked over, Bulma already at his side looking quite surprised since Vegeta hadn't been like this before. 

"Vegeta what's wrong?" she asked, Vegeta swallowing hard "its ok no one knows your here...all the Saiyans who knew are dead..." she explained hoping that would give him peace of mind.

Vegeta shook his head "I...I am worried...they might come here b-but...that's not...whats hit me" he began Goku even watching confused and concerned, Vegeta had never let his walls down in this manner.

"W-What honey?" Bulma asked with a confused smile, Vegeta turning around to lean back on the tree and face them. 

"If the Planet is back...if the people are back...then...." he began looking to them all in disbelief at what he was about to say next, "then...that means my...my Father...my Father is alive" he finally uttered.

Trunks' eyes widened as did all who was there, Bulma shocked since Vegeta had never mentioned his dad in any sense. "G-Grandpa?" Trunks stammered, Vegeta realizing how hard this reality his father would be back in if he found out he was still living.

"Oh Vegeta" Bulma stammered, rubbing his back hesitantly. Chi Chi shook her head "its fine right...I mean from what I heard that Nappa guy is dead...and there is nothing really here to trace you here.." she said in a shaky voice.

"I guess..." Vegeta said standing, "I...think we all need to go...relax" Bulma said softly. Trunks seemed to agree, he had never seen his father so overwhelmed..it was understandable since all the man had lost was now suddenly back.

Goku nodded once again they had a big day, at least he had one consolation prize and that was a night of sleeping where he didn't have to worry about his body wandering while his mind rested.

Goku smiled hesitantly to Vegeta "hey I can...take you guys home if you like?", he wanted to show Vegeta he was there if he needed him. The prince shook his head "it won't take us long to fly home...I'll carry Bulma...I...the fly home will do me good" he replied as he scooped up his wife bridal style.

Bulma gasped but didn't complain, perhaps the fly would help Vegeta clear his head. Trunks gave Gohan a hug before the Brief family left, Bulma waving to Chi Chi before they parted ways.

Once they were out of sight Gohan sighed "I...if you don't mind I will stay here the night...I kinda ran off on Videl to look for dad and without cooling off I will probably be in the dog house" he stammered, Chi Chi smiling and hugging him "of course sweetie your room is how you left it..." she said softly.

For once Chi Chi had nothing to say to her husband, Chi Chi following behind him. There was an awkward silence between them, Goku eating dinner silently. 

Once Gohan excused himself and left to his room, Chi Chi turned from her dishes to where Goku was still seated at the table "Goku...I" she began and Goku frowned. 

"I know he told you Chi Chi...I don't know how but I could feel how pleased he was...when I woke..." he began, Chi Chi flinching and looking down at her plate she was holding.

"I....never knew...you felt...so..." she began and he glared at her "trapped....unappreciated....degraded...mistreated...abused" he began, Chi Chi frowning. "I wasn't that bad..." she hissed, Goku rolling his eyes.

"Chi Chi that THING as you call him...is proof...HE is everything I felt...you never touched me until you wanted another baby after Gohan was born...then nothing again...you treat me like an absolute retard...you never get off my case....I have been your doormat for years...YEARS" he hissed.

"But you know what...Kakarott is right...I'm not going to let you do it anymore...I don't even love you anymore..." he hissed "I stopped years ago...when Gohan was kidnapped by my brother..." he yelled standing.

Chi Chi was in shock, "I...can't do this anymore...it has already tore my mind asunder and now with Kakarott gone I...I have a fresh start...and you do too...at least you won't have your barbaric, moronic, idiotic husband to stress you out..." he hissed sighing.

"I'm...gonna sleep outside...tell me what your gonna do in the morning" he said serious as he walked out, leaving his soon to be ex in the kitchen stunned.

As everyone settled in for the night, things were uncertain but calm. Little did the team know was deep in space there were two people who knew where they were, two people who would soon be making their way to earth in search of them.


	17. What Happened?

As the Z warriors retired for the night a spot in space that had been silent and empty was suddenly full of life again. In the blink of an eye Planet Vegeta had reappeared as it was before the blast, and with it all the Saiyans. The soldiers who had faced Freeza that day had even reappeared out in the planets boundaries, all looking confused as they looked about wondering why they were back home.

Kakarott had even ensured to make sure his wording was in a certain manner, everyone on that day who had been there was back including a certain Saiyan. Bardock blink as he looked about, completely taken off guard. He had been in the middle of training Beehay when he blinked and suddenly he was out in space.

His confusion was soon turned to complete and utter shock when he heard voices and turned to be faced with his long gone Home world, all the able Saiyan warriors talking to each other wondering whether the whole ordeal of their afterlife was a dream. Bardock was shaking, all the years of being alone and torment, how was he here? how was **IT** here?

All his questions continued to spin in his head creating a whirlwind in his mind so intense it made his head spin, however a thought hit him. If the planet was back and the people then that ment...

In an instant his fellow soldiers were caught off guard as he began flying off towards the planet, his mind set on seeing the proof for himself. Landing outside the city he sprinted through the streets, ignoring the mass confusion of the people as they tried to wrap their head around what had happened.

His legs didn't stop till he finally reach his home, skidding to a halt outside his home he took a moment to take in the sight. It had been so long since he saw it, so many centuries...

On shaky legs he stumbled through the door, his face went pale when his question was answered. Sitting at their dining room table was a very confused Gine, her head jolting up and looking to him when he entered. 

"B-Bardock?" she stammered looking even more confused, her partner was shaking violently. Standing she slowly went over as he stared at her, pale as if he saw death himself. 

"Bardock we...didn't we just-" she began before he pulled her into his arms trembling, panting he stroked the back of her head as he took in the woman's scent....felt the warmth and softness of her flesh.

She was really here...it was really her.

"I...I can't believe...you....recognize me..." he stammered, he had died old and alone. Yes he lost his mate but Gine was here...in his arms. She pulled back looking to him completely befuddled. 

"I...mean last I saw you when you ran out you had no beard but what the hell are you talking about?!" she yelped shocked, there were more important things and yes his beard was completely odd since in living time it had only been moments since she saw him but they literally all had risen from the dead planet and all.

Bardock snapped out of his state of shock, reverting back to confusion. His eyes finally glanced down at himself and his eyes widened, how were his arms and hands so....youthful?

"Bardock we all blew up...how are we here?" she yelled at him, Bardock seeming to not hear her as he stumbled past her briskly. Gina gasped and growled chasing him, he didn't stop till he made his way to the bathroom....making a beeline for the bathroom mirror.

What he saw staring at him had him freeze, it seemed the dragon had not only brought Bardock back to life but had made him twenty two again. Bardock breathing began quickening, his mind spiraling.

Gine stood behind him, watching as her friend hunched over the sink with his head in his hands. She could sense that Bardock had much on his mind...needed her "Bardock what is going on with you? please....speak to me...I...I will pour us some ale..." she said in a gentle tone.

Her own questions could wait, Bardock needed her.

Bardock turned to the young woman, his tail swaying as he saw those eyes so gentle and filled with concern. Sighing he nodded "I...let me....shave...then we will talk" he replied hesitantly, he wanted to gather himself a bit as he rubbed his head.

Gine just left, leaving her friend to clean up. After an hour Bardock had come out just wearing a towel, Gine at the table with two glasses of now warm ale.

"Hope you don't mind this round is warm..." she stammered trying to lighten the mood, Bardock taking a seat across from her and sculling the whole tankard down.

Gine stood and went to fetch the barrel, just from what she saw Bardock needed more ale to tell her what he had on his chest. Coming back she set it beside him on a chair, Bardock rubbing his freshly shaven chin. in the bathroom he had turned Super Saiyan just to check he still could and it was so.

It seemed all his years of training he had lived after being blasted back in time had remained and his strength was even more so now being young again. 

Once Gine was seated again Bardock poured himself another drink and sighed, "now...there is a lot...and you won't believe me...but...i-its true ok..." he said seriously.

Gine nodded and sat quiet and for the next few hours Bardock told her everything... Freeze's betrayal... Toma dying...his travels and eventual death. It got to the point the two forgot the alcohol, both just too busy one listening while the other got everything off his chest.

Night fell when Bardock took in a deep sigh, "And...that's where we are...." he said softly as he looked to Gine to see how the woman was reacting.

"I...wow" was all she could utter, standing as she took both their long deserted tankards to fill them with the now warm ale. "You don't believe me do you?" he asked bluntly, Gine shaking her head instantly.

"No no I believe you Bardock I do...I mean...after what happened today" she stammered, Bardock sighing "I won't be staying for long...I have to go...." he said softly.

Gine looked concerned "w-why?" she asked, her friend sighing "I...before the blast I sent Kakarott away...he survived the blast...I...I must see him..." he stammered.

Shaking her head she sighed, "Bardock I...know you miss your boy...but who knows how long its been...we were dead you were gone...he was only a baby...he won't recognize you..." she said gently. 

"I know but....what father would I be if I didn't go to him now I have the chance" he said standing, Gine stood and went to his side. "Bardock please... be reasonable..." she began as she gently took his arm, Bardock pulling it away.

"Gine I made up my damn mind...I bore that boy...Toma would want me to fetch our son..." he snapped panting, he flinched when he realized what he had done. Sighing deeply he looked away rubbing his head, "Gine I...I'm sorry...but...Toma can't be replaced..." he began.

He could feel what she was wanting and he couldn't fulfill that desire, "I can't stay here....knowing my boys are out there...I lost Toma...I will be damned if I lose those boys" he said serious.

Gine looked disheartened but she nodded, "I..I understand..." she turned away feeling so overwhelmed with everything that was happening.

"No one knows where he is..." he began and made his way to her to make her face him, "Gine...your family to me...I...might not come back...be happy for me..." he said gently as he stroked her cheek. 

Gine wiped her tears and nodded, she wished he wouldn't go but... she wasn't going to hold him back. She could see in his eyes nothing would change his mind, Bardock left her side to go dress. 

He came over to give her one last hug before he left, making his way to the palace. With all the confusion he would be able to easily snatch a ship and blast off, before they would be able to activate the tracer he would have it turned off and out of sight before they could find him with no idea where he was going.

Slipping in the pod bay it was empty, it seemed the King was also trying to figure out what the hell was going on while the soldiers took the chance to see their families. 

Bardock had no trouble finding a pod and setting the co-ordinates, the alarms blared to notify the palace. If it was any other person they wouldn't have got away with it but Bardock was the best of the best, his fingers dancing across the buttons with the finesse of a pianist.

By the time the staff were scrambled back to their stations Bardock had blasted off and just as planned when they tried to track him the ships tracker was disabled and he was gone.

He was a man on a mission, no one would stop him.

Now all he had to do was sit back and wait, closing his eyes aster an hour of flying he leaned back to rest... his heart aching at the idea of having to wait.

Next stop was Earth...and he would be damned if anyone got in his damn way.


	18. An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed since Kakarott vanished after summoning the dragon, Goku now is alone and things have been oddly calm. However things won't be quiet for long, Bardock has finally reached Earth and it doesn't go unnoticed. When the team senses someone has landed on earth, they go running.
> 
> Father and Son's eyes meet for the first time in years, how will things go?

It had been a week since Kakarott summoned the dragon, the new Saiyan not making his presence known yet to either Goku or Vegeta. It seemed the man was leaving them to their own devices, Goku figured Kakarott was off somewhere enjoying his new body and the freedoms that came with it.

Since then Chi Chi had moved back with her father, Chi Chi was upset and pissed but she didn't have the heart to kick Goku off the very land her now ex-husband had been raised on. Since Chi Chi had done such a thing Goku allowed her to take what she wanted from the house.

At first his wife kinda worried him since she was quite filled with rage, saying he didn't have a right to be upset with her and she did nothing wrong. However when they came together a few days later to discuss splitting the belongings Chi Chi seemed quite somber and silent, much more agreeable and willing to talk. 

Little did the older Saiyan know once again his wife tried to bitch to their sons, only for the two boys to pull her head out her ass and smack her with a load of the truth....if their sons saw it she knew there was no way Goku was wrong.

Most of it was the kitchen appliances such as the microwave, toaster, blender etc since they both knew the Saiyan wouldn't use them. The Kitchen had the stove and oven but other than that it was bare, she let him keep some plates, cups, cutlery since she wouldn't need them at her fathers as well as some pots, basic kitchen utensils and pans.'

The electronics were gone such as the TV, DVD player and stereo since once again Goku saw no need for such things but the furniture remained so he had some belongings to his name and Chi Chi told him that he would need them for when Gohan visited and for Goten since the teen wanted to live with him.

Goten was at school, as well as Gohan since he was a teacher but the older of his sons did promise he would bring Goten home so he could visit him. They knew their father was having trouble adjusting to life now after years of having things done for him.

Goku had to admit it was strange sleeping in their bed and living alone. The first few nights he had trained so he could pass out, finding it so uncomfortably barren in the once lively home. Stretching he was hoping to relax, the Saiyan was sitting on the couch.

He was just passing out when he felt a jolt through his body, it was like when you were asleep and your alarm clock ripped you out of it. His body jumped up from the couch and he frowned, looking up to the ceiling. 

There was only one time he got this feeling and it was when he sensed someone with a strong power, and this one was heading for earth close to the atmosphere. Walking outside he took his time, from the direction he was feeling whoever it was would be landing in the Gizard Wastelands.

Leaping off the ground he took off towards that direction, he wondered who it was? he hadn't made any enemies. But Goku had to confess most of his so called enemies he fought were just enemies he fell in his lap or to do the RR (Red Ribbon Army).

Goku was flying towards the wastes when he noticed another person flying towards him from another direction, he relaxed seeing it was Piccolo.

"Guess you sensed it too?" Goku said softly, "How can't I...they are quite strong...real strong..." the Namek replied. Goku nodded "I know...its odd...but why are they here...?" he asked, only to receive Piccolo's usual reaction of silence that came before his reply.

"I don't know...but the last random visitor this planet had was Beerus...and we all know how that was...we can't let our guard down" Piccolo said serious.

At this moment another person joined them from the direction of West City, it was Vegeta...and once he caught sight of them he flew over with his trademark scowl on his face.

"Great now whats going on...? we already have your crazy split personality to deal...we don't need another random dick to deal with" he muttered, Piccolo raising a brow at the others words.

Goku sighed "it's a long story Piccolo....we will fill you in after this...but right now we have to deal with this visitor" he said softly, Piccolo simply left the subject be. He knew very well that Goku would tell him when he was ready, and the subject had to be very important if he was willing to fill him in.

They weren't far off from the Wastelands, the ship was now visible as it punched through the cloud cover towards the ground. "Looks like we're just on time" Vegeta growled, Goku nodding "well lets not keep our guest waiting" he replied as the three headed towards the landing site.

Once there the three landed not too far away from the crater, Vegeta freezing before they did so. Both Piccolo and Goku noticed this and frowned, the Saiyan Prince joining them "Vegeta?" Goku asked concerned.

"Goku...that ship is...its a Saiyan ship" he hissed, Piccolo frowning "how the hell is that possible...?" he snapped not aware of any of the current events. Goku looked shocked "you said there was no way they could find us...no one would know we were here" he stated bluntly.

They could hear the hissing of the door opening, the groups eyes never leaving the crater. Soon they saw movement, however the three men's attitude seemed to switch from seriousness to surprise when a heavily scarred look alike of Goku leapt out of the pit. 

Goku stood in shock as the man seemed to dust himself off, Bardock didn't pay them mind till he looked up and his eyes widened, the two men now staring at each other in identical astonishment. 

Both the Namekian and the prince couldn't help glancing between the two back and forth, it seemed the strange Saiyan was not even attempting to move either.

Bardock felt his heart in his throat, his youngest boy looked just as he did in his vision. He couldn't believe that after the years he had lived the last he saw the boy was barely able to speak, and here he stood...a man.

"Who are you?" Goku managed to say when he finally found his voice, Bardock shaking his head a small and hesitant smile on his face. Vegeta also seemed to snap out of his daze to scowl "he asked you a question Saiyan...who the fuck are you and how the hell did you find us?" he snapped.

Bardock sighed "I uhh...its funny I...I tried to think how I would explain things all the way here but...now in the moment I...I am lost for words" Bardock confessed, Piccolo also looking annoyed "answer the questions" he said bluntly as he folded his arms over his chest.

Bardock understood their confusion and he wasn't there to cause trouble, the best thing to do was to just get it out. "Well I...it was easy to find you...I mean....I was the one who sent you here Kakarott" he began, Goku looking quite taken back "h-how do you...know my name?" he stammered feeling on edge.

"I'm not here to cause trouble...the reason I'm here...its for you Kakarott...I...know you were too young to remember me...I...I'm your father" he said softly, he wished he didn't have to be put on the spot but the circumstances required him to be straight forward.

"My....my what?" he stammered before Vegetas eyes widened, "I know its hard to believe...I am sorry I was never here...but I...I sent you here to save you...Frieza was going to destroy the planet and no one believed me...all I could do was send you away..." he stammered quickly.

Goku was floored, Vegeta looking the man over "Vegeta...what do you think?" Piccolo asked. The Prince sighed "I know your thinking the same thing...the way he speaks there is no way he could be lying...I never got to meet the famous warrior Bardock of the Cold force...but the resemblance is...uncanny" he muttered.

Before they could ask Goku the younger Saiyan began slowly walking forward, Vegeta keeping his guard up. If this man stabbed Goku in the back he would tear out his spine and fuck him with it, the two men watching as Goku didn't stop till he stood before the slightly taller male.

Something inside him the closer he got to this stranger seemed to tug on his heart, it was something he never felt before. Swallowing hard Bardock didn't make any sudden moves, Goku just staring over him for a moment.

"I....I don't...know....who you are but....some how my gut...is...just...screaming at me....that you are...who your saying" the slightly shorter Saiyan finally spoke. Yes his other personality had been a pain but Goku had learned so much about himself from him and some how that part of his soul just burned that this was true.

Bardock hesitantly lifted a hand, Vegeta was about to jump when Piccolo stopped him, just in time to see the older Saiyan place his hand on the top of Goku's head in a gentle manner.

Slowly he drew Goku to lean in, his own forehead touching with the slightly shorter male as he closed his eyes. "I...have yearned for this day son...for so long you wouldn't know" he whispered, Goku seeming to tense at the feeling from the others touch.

Goku's body soon relaxed, closing his eyes...it was like a lost part of himself had been found and he felt so overwhelmed he couldn't speak. 

For once they wouldn't need to fight, and no one was in danger....for once something good had came from the reaches of space to earth. At that moment Vegeta and Piccolo also seemed to relax seeing Goku react in such a manner, leaving the two Saiyans be as Bardock wrapped and arm around his boy.

Finally...Father and Son were together once more.


	19. Catching Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for the long wait for this Chapter, a lot has happened being busy but the major thing was my one and a half year old son had to be sent to hospital for Croop which usually isn't too bad but he woke up with trouble breathing and shaved off ten years off my life. Being a mother my children ALWAYS come first so unfortunately that meant taking a hiatus on this but here you go and thank you all for being so patient.

Bardock and Goku remained in place, neither seeming to want to move. Vegeta had respected his rival to allow him some space but he needed to get an answer from the Saiyan soldier. 

"I don't mean to spoil this touching reunion but I need to ask a question..." he said serious, Bardock letting go of his son to glance over "yes....Prince Vegeta" he said clearing his throat. Vegeta blinked "I never introduced myself" he said honestly and Bardock chuckled rubbing his nose with his thumb.

"You might not remember me but I know you...your a spitting image of your father...to think you were up to my hip when I last saw you" he stated, Bardock sighing "so what's the question?". Vegeta frowned "With you here our world is in danger...more will follow" he began only for Bardock to raise his hand. 

"I follow where this is going and no they won't...there is a reason I was one of the best....I turned off all the devices able to trace me...including the hidden one...no one knew I sent Kakarott here so other than me you shouldn't get anymore Saiyan's coming here...I mean I would like to get my oldest here..." he began.

Both Vegeta and Piccolo winced at the mention of Raditz, 'Yeaaah we'll let Goku fill you in on him" Vegeta groaned scratching the back of his head. Bardock looked taken off guard "w-wait you mean you met him?" he asked and Goku whimpered biting his lip "I...um...we can talk about that in private Bardock" he said softly.

The older Saiyan raised a brow when his youngest agreed to delay speaking of Raditz, however the others tone was enough of a hint it was something that was suited more for when it was just the two of them.

"Well Piccolo you come with me...I will explain everything on the way to Capsule Corp..." he began turning away, Bardock frowned "I have a question for you before you go Prince Vegeta".

Vegeta paused he could tell the other was serious due to his tone and how he called his title as well, "Don't you think your father would want to know your alive...? and don't you want to see him?" he asked his eyes never leaving the younger man.

Vegeta didn't turn to face him, "I would be lying if I said I didn't want to see him...and I know he would want to see me...after raising a son of my own I...in a way know how he would be feeling..." he said softly as he remembered how he saw Future Trunks get killed by Cell.

After that moment he changed as a father....never did he want to see that nor experience that loss, even though it wasn't his Trunks...it was still a horrible and indescribable pain.

But as much as he wanted to to protect his own family he would have to leave his father to suffer it, he felt so torn it hurt....it physically and emotionally hurt. "I wuld rather not let him know I'm alive...than risk possibly going to war against him..over this planets resources" he said solemn manner.

Bardock sighed "I'm sorry...I...know your father...you were only young...he is a good man...just....don' jump to conclusions ok" he said gently. Bardock in a way felt guilty, here he was with Goku and Vegeta was feeling like he couldn't do the same and be with his father...seeing someone else with their long lost relative when you yearned for that too....would be a deep wound in someones heart.

"Come on Green man lets go...we should leave them alone" he said softly before flying off so no one could speak to him any longer.

Goku as he watched, Piccolo simply raising his hand in a gesture of silent farewell before following Vegeta. It seemed the last words with his own father had showed that the prince was still trying to figure things out since realizing what the implications of the Saiyan's being revived came with.

Bardock sighed "so...are we gonna be talking here or are you finally gonna invite your dear old dad to your place?" Bardock teased. Goku then laughed, "I guess it would be polite huh" he jested before hovering off the ground.

"Just follow me..." he replied simply before flying off, Bardock waited for a moment...just to watch Goku go for a bit. Last he saw his youngest child the boy was barely able to speak, he had wanted to teach him to fly yet here he was soaring like a real Saiyan.

Sighing he followed quickly so Goku didn't worry, the last thing he needed was to make the other concerned he was plotting something. The two took the short flight back to Goku's place, Bardock landing as he glanced about.

He had to admit the landscape from what he saw from the short trip over had taken his breath away, for a small planet he was glad he had chosen such a lush planet full of life for his son to grow and thrive on.

Goku chuckled "uhh...here it is...home...sweet home" he began walking to the door, Bardock nodded and walked over to follow him.

"We have the house to ourselves for the next few hours...the boys will be back from work and school by then" he began running through his mind how he was going to explain this to his sons.

The news of boys made Bardock beam, "boys? ahh you found a mate...how many boys? where is the special man or woman?" he ask placing his hands on his hips proudly at the news of being a grandfather.

Goku tensed and smiled in a manner that made Bardock understand something had happened, "Son..." he asked softly as he relaxed his arms to go over to him.

"I...My wife and I...didn't work out....I...I guess I realized years too late I wasn't happy..." Goku answered as he rubbed the back of his neck, Bardock shook his head before walking to the dining room table and pulling up a seat.

"Sit...I'm your father right?...just...speak and let me listen" he said softly, Goku looked over to him quite surprised, it wasn't often someone other than Vegeta offered to just listen to him vent. "Well first things first I...about Raditz" Goku stammered as he walked over to sit across from his dad.

"I...I killed him..." he began, Bardocks face at the news had gone pale. "I...he just showed up demanding I joined him...kidnapped Gohan my oldest boy...he was threatening to take him from me Dad...I had no choice" he said in a saddened manner.

To tell his birth father he had killed his other child was a painful thing to do, he was fully prepared for Bardock to attack him in rage. After a short time Bardock growled before speaking, folding his arms over his chest.

"Sounds like...your brother....always bull-rushing into shit without thinking...stupid boy..." he hissed more angry and upset at himself he didn't teach the man to pull his head in and think before he acted during the short time he was around.

Goku was quite surprised by his dads reaction, the supposedly older Saiyan standing and wandering into the kitchen. "Ya got anything to drink kid?" Bardock groaned, he needed something strong to help because though he understood his youngests reasoning hearing his child was dead still stung slightly.

"Uhhh...oh yeah..." Goku stood and joined him taking out two glasses, he then went to one of the large pantries and pulled out a big bottle of Sake. "My...father-in-law...use to always bring us a bottle for Christmas...Chi Chi never drank and...well until lately I didn't drink much either..." he confessed bringing it to the table.

Bardock shrugged and grabbed both glasses in one hand walking over, setting one in front of Goku and the other for himself as he sat down.

"Well we are gonna need it...because you seem like you have a lot to get off your chest...as do I" Badock groaned as he popped the cork from the bottle and sniffed at him gasping and his nose wrinkling.

"Shit...this smells...strong" he said in surprise before grinning, if it was as strong as it smelled he was gonna enjoy this planets grog. "Uhh...only pour half a glass...if we wanna talk best be coherent" Goku suggested, Bardock nodding.

His son knew more about this planet than him so best follow his lead, pouring them each half a glass before raising it. Goku couldn't help a small smile, raising his own glass to clink them together.

He had always wanted to have a drink with his Grandpa Gohan but he never in his wildest dreams thought he would actually share a drink with his real dad.

Both downed their share and Bardock inhaled deeply with a big grin on his face feeling the burn, "that is....whoa...god thats good" he groaned leaning back in his chair as he poured them each more.

"We had better start chatting or I'm gonna be legless kid" he teased, looking over to him. "You first...I will share after..." he reassured, his son needed an ear to listen and he would lend his own.


	20. Discovering more, Fuck Ups Found.

Both men seemed to talk the whole day, taking turns expressing all that had happened recently and answering each others questions. Goku was sure his father wouldn't believe half the shit he was saying but Bardock surprised him, Bardock even explained why he didn't look as old as he was suppose to be which for once threw Goku through a loop.

Now he knew why his dad took it so well.

Goku told him about 'Kakarott' and how the Saiyans were brought back to life due to this entities desire.

Bardock sighed "well...now I have heard everything...then again I was alive for a while and traveled far but never did I hear about dragon balls...then again I tended to keep to myself" Bardock said gently.

Goku rubbed his chest sitting back in his chair, Bardock just sucking down his sixth drink of the day. The older made furrowed his brow and gestured his glass to his son "you alright kid? you know you don't have to force yourself to try and keep up with me" he said honestly.

The younger man shook his head instantly and sighed, "no no its not the alcohol..." he began, Bardock sighing "if your not comfortable talking to me about things you don't have to" he added.

"No talking to you is...actually refreshing...its not that either" he replied, Bardock looking quite concerned. If it wasn't their talk or the grog he hoped his son wasn't getting ill.

"My...chest has been hurting me..." he confessed.

Bardock then set his glass down, standing as he walked over "Kakarott I'm gonna ask a few odd questions but I need answers..." he began. 

"Um....ok" Goku was hesitant to reply, wondering what the older man was going to ask and what it had to d with chest pains.

"left or right?" Bardock began as he propped himself on the table in a leaning positing, "both..." was the younger males reply.

"Ok so its not a heart problem..muscle pain?" Goku nodded, Bardock smirked as he then went over behind his sons chair. 

"After hearing those two answers I know what it is...kinda makes sense I mean our kind has been known to not as they say blossom if they aren't around the smells of their race or fully experienced mating" he began.

When the older warrior began mentioning sex and blossoming Goku's eyes widened "hey hey hey....whats this got to do with chest pain...", Bardock chuckled.

"Hush just trust you're old man..." he began and leaned over him groping his sons pecs from behind, instantly the fur on Goku's tail stood on end as he flailed "w-what the hell?! let go that hurts stop squeezing" he yelped in frustration and discomfort/

Bardock ignored his sons whining "shhh...stop whining...I'm just checking" he began, a big smirk on his face when he felt a small wet patch on his son's clothes start forming.

It seemed the younger man felt it too because he instantly froze, Bardock letting go of his boy to walk back to his chair smiling. 

"Knew it...your milk came in" he chimed, "we need to celebrate this" he cheered as Goku watched in complete confusion and panic.

"W-what do you mean celebrate I...I'm a boy" he yelped, Bardock groaned "oh yeeeah we never had the sex talk...forgot thats what we do as parents..." Bardock grumbled.

"Well our race is special...haven't you noticed anything about yourself that...other men don't have?" Bardock asked, he really was trying his best since unlike Raditz his youngest wasn't raised in their culture.

Goku blinked before remembering the night at the hot spring, blushing brightly.

Bardock snickered "your acting like a woman son...its not a bad thing to have a breeding hole...its natural" he chimed.

"Well you're also able to lactate...quite the delicacy...if you were back home bars would buy that shit....quite the natural aphrodisiac..." he bantered on as he sipped on his drink.

"Now the question to ask is...why is it coming in now...usually breeders hit puberty when-" he began. 

"Yeahyeahyeah I...I know I'm a breeder blah blah blah I don't need to hear this again its embarrassing" he interrupted, the older Saiyan looking quite surprised.

A devious grin spread across Bardocks face, only one place his baby boy would have gotten that info from.

"Oh really....do tell..." Bardock said as he tilted his glass to the side slightly in interest.

Bardock swore that if Kakarott blushed any more his head would pop off like the cork from the sake bottle. Goku then began scrambling for an answer, no one knew he and Vegeta had done THAT sort of thing.

"I...Vegeta told me...we train and uhh....we dress in the same room after so...so of course he saw-"

"You slept with him didn't you" Bardock interrupted in a monotone manner, which had a hint of cheekiness to it.

The older man couldn't help but laugh as Goku instantly froze, a look of shock and embarrassment on his face. 

"N-NO...I mean..maybe...I...how did you?" was all Bardock understood, "stop your babbling...it makes sense...the smell of an Alpha when aroused could do it...only Saiyan around is the prince...and by the goddess the King wouldn't stop bragging about it" he groaned rolling his eyes.

"Anyway...I guessed...the only way your literally blossoming now is because Vegeta screwed you...and especially if he used THAT spot" he hinted.

Goku groaned blushing and he sighed "just keep it quiet...no one knows..." he warned, Bardock smiling "yes yes I will keep it quiet...my baby boy is a real man" he teased.

Goku scowled "stop that not cool" he groaned, Bardock rolling his eyes. "Oh god ease up....its fine...I'm gay.." he said nonchalantly.

Goku sighed and poured himself a drink, he was about to take a sip before something Bardock said click to him. "W-wait a second you said I...I'm like you....does that mean...." he began before his mouth hung open as he linked it all together.

Bardock snickered "that's right....I'm just like you...in our race you call me Matiem...it means man that bore you...oh boy you're dad would get a hoot out of this" he began as he finished his drink.

Bardock had only blinked when he heard a thud, eyes shooting open to find Goku had fell to the floor. 

"Oh God damn it I fucking broke him" he growled getting to his feet, rolling his eyes. "I knew I would overload his small brain at some point...honestly didn't thing the whole birthing him thing would be the breaking point" he said to himself.

Sighing he set to work gathering his son off the floor, he would wait till the other woke....he knew his son would have MANY questions.

  
**-Meanwhile at Capsule Corp-**  
  
  
Vegeta updated Piccolo on the whole months ordeal up until a week ago, suffice to say Piccolo was quite annoyed and not surprised something so bizarre would happen to Goku considering all the things they had gone through.

"So...we have no idea where this...'Other Goku' is?" Piccolo asked, Vegeta only giving a simple nod.

"The green male gave one of his trademark annoyed groans, "Well I will keep an ear out...keep me in the loop if anything happens" he said simply before looking to Vegeta as they approached Capsule Corp.

"You want me there to explain what just happened with Bulma?" he asked, he knew the blue haired female could be a handful but lately since she had been drinking he had seen her go from one to one hundred with her moods.

"Nah I can deal with her...go..." was Vegeta's reply.

Vegeta landed, watching as the Namekian flew straight by. Steeling himself he walked in, as usual Bulma barked at him for abruptly leaving.

The Prince wasted no time explaining what had occured and it seemed to calm Bulma down, in fact she looked quite taken off guard.

"I...I never knew...oh my Goku must be going through a lot right now..." she said softly, Vegeta nodding.

"He seemed...at peace...like he had found something he had lost..." Vegeta said gently.

"S-So...we're safe right...? he sound like a very smart man if he made sure no one would follow" she whimpered concerned.

Vegeta nodded "yeah...he turned off all the tracking devices in his ship...never told a soul where Kakarott is... and he didn't have a scouter on him..." he began.

"Now all the ships that Nappa, Raditz and I came here on were dissembled so thats good...and you destroyed Raditz's scouter...so we should be all-" he began smiling before he saw Bulma.

Her face was pale and she was frozen in place, refusing to look at him.

Vegeta blinked, his smile leaving his face for a stern frown. "Bulma...after we married....I told you to destroy the scouter....you did do it..." he wasn't asking but more so telling her of facts.

Bulma then began to shake, "WOMAN!" Vegeta barked.

Bulma knew that tone, her husband was pissed and there was no avoiding him now. 

"W-Well I" she began hesitantly looking to him, she had a fearful and nervous smile on her face like a child who had been caught stealing.

"You see I...was...going to b-but...its such an advanced piece of tech the...the scientist in me....couldn't stand the thought of destroying...it" she winced.

Vegeta instantly sprinted towards her lab, Bulma gasping as she followed "Vegeta be reasonable please..." she stammered.

Vegeta was like the Beast when Belle entered his tower, storming the house till he got to the lab and kicked down the large safe like door...Bulma screaming.

Completely ignoring her Vegeta flew down the stairs, he didn't care as he tore apart her lab in search for the wretched item he was seeking.

Pausing however he heard it, the familiar beeping of the scouter. Dashing to the drawers of the desk he ripped the locked drawer out, watching the scouter bounce across the floor.

He saw it, the small light on the side which indicated the tracer was on.

Yelling in rage he slammed his foot down on it, shattering the device into a million bits as Bulma yelled at him about how he had destroyed her property.

At this point Vegeta couldn't hear her, his mind racing.

It was too late, they knew where they were....and soon...they would be here.


	21. Meet Grandpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bardock finally meets his grandsons, both coming home from school and work.

Goku woke about an hour later, groaning as he felt something wet over his forehead.

Reaching up he groggily pulled off a half wet cloth from his head, looking about slowly.

"Hey kid...welcome back" he called teasingly and he sat on the couch across from the one he was lying on, the older Saiyan was puffing on a cigarette.

Goku sat up looking confused when he saw what his father was doing, "D-Dad...where did you...get that?" he asked hesitantly. His father had never been to this planet so how did he get cigarettes?

"Bardock looked to it and smiled "I went for a wander while you were sleeping...been hankering for a smoke...found a small place a few miles away...it seems to be a fueling station for vehicles..." he replied.

"Yeah...but you need money..." Goku then looked uncomfortable "dad please tell me you didn't steal them" he added quickly, Bardock scowling. 

"I didn't steal em..." he said before taking another drag, this confusing Goku even more. "T-Then how did you get them? no one would just give you a whole pack of cigarettes" he stated, he wasn't a smoker but Bulma was...and from what he knew when he got her a pack they were expensive.

He would have thought he asked for a single one but lying on the coffee table was a whole fifty pack of the damn things. 

"Well I was heading back when some man on a two wheeled vehicle whistled at me...sooo I sucked his dick and he paid me..." he stated nonchalantly puffing happily on his sin stick.

Goku's mouth dropped open, "Dad you sold yourself?!" he stated in complete shock, Bardock rolling his eyes.

"Oh for the love of the Goddess Kakarott... your acting like I sold my soul...on our home world everyone occasionally does it when they need something...sex is currency on Planet Vegeta if your good looking enough" he said grinning.

Goku shook his head, rubbing a hand over his face.

Seeing his youngest boys reaction made him frown.

"God this planet is so fucking up itself...sex is natural...besides the fat bastard was grinning from ear to ear when I was done with-", "Dad Dad I don't wanna hear how you whored yourself for a fifty" Goku stammered shaking his hands.

Bardock blinked and grinned "that shows how much you know...big guy gave me a hundred" he said waving around a few notes he pulled from the top of his armor which was his change.

"He also gave me a paper with a series of numbers on it..." he added confused as he pulled a small slip of paper from the money, Goku gasping and reaching for it.

"Dad that's called a phone number...its for contact" he stammered, the last thing he needed was his dad having random men calling him sex.

Bardock grinned even wider and pulled his hand out of his son's reach "ooooh fat boy loved it that much....I might have an actual money source now" he laughed, Goku rolling his eyes.

"Fine keep it" he stated, it wasn't like his dad knew what a phone was on this planet.

Bardock was quite pleased with himself, Goku standing and getting the glass ashtray Chi Chi kept about for when her father came over.

Goku had just finished setting it down when the door opened, "Hey dad...we're-" Gohan began before he stopped in the doorway. He was quite taken off guard as he saw a more scarred version of his father smoking on the couch, however his own father was standing right next to him.

Goten groaned "Gohan god damn it don't block up the doorway" he growled annoyed as he shoved passed, however when he also got inside he saw what had made his older brother stop in his tracks.

Bardock blinked before grinning widely standing "hey kids...look at you both...spitting image of your old man" he chimed proudly, the two boys definitely received their families good looks.

"Ummmm...Daaad....who is....that?" Goten asked, Gohan sighing "please tell me this guy isn't another clone" he groaned. He had briefly met Turles when he was a child and he wasn't ready for another.

Bardock looked offended and scoffed "HAH...as if...your looking at Turles' original boy so show some respect" he barked, honestly offended. Gohan raised a brow before his gaze joined Gotens to his father, both waiting for an answer.

Goku chuckled awkwardly, well that was a nice first impression....not.

Bardocks tail swayed in annoyance, so his Pirate clone had been here...son of a bitch. "Boys...come on be polite...remember how...Kakarott wished the Saiyans back weeeelll....meet Grandpa Bardock" he stammered rubbing the back of his head.

Gohan flinched eyes wide "w-wait G-Grandpa?" he yelped, Goten smiling happily "wow our Saiyan Grandfather...this is amazing~" he cheered.

Running over while Gohan tried to process the information, Goten couldn't keep still as he ran about taking in Bardocks physique.

"God dad he looks so cool...why aren't you so bad ass?" he asked, Goku frowning.

Bardock seemed to watch the younger Halfling bounce about before began laughing at Gotens comment, "Give daddy a break kid...he wasn't raised back home...if he was he would be a bit more like me" he teased while patting Gotens head.

Gohan finally came over to stand by his dad, "how are...you feeling about this dad?" he hesitantly asked. He knew this would be very overwhelming for their father as much as it was for them.

A small smile spread on his father "well I...feel good honestly...we have been talking the last few hours...I feel...complete in a way" he confessed, chuckling as Goten began asking a barrage of questions to his new found Grandfather.

Bardock chuckled "ok ok calm down...I will answer all your questions" he said smiling, blinking when a ringing phone echoed through the living room.

Goku wandered over to the phone and answered it, "hell-" "Get your ass here now...and bring Bardock and the boys" Vegeta snarled down the phone.

Goku flinched and pulled his head moving away from the phone, "Ok calm down Vegeta...why?" he asked very thrown off guard and confused.

What had he done now?

A sigh of irritation could be heard on the Princes end of the phone, "Its...its easier if you came so I could explain" Vegeta groaned seeming to calm down slightly.

Nodding Goku hung up and turned to the three other men in the room, "Um...its gonna have to wait dad...Vegeta needs us all at Capsule Corp" he said softly. Goten seemed to groan, he really had so many questions and now they had to wait.

"Its ok boy...once we return I will answer as many questions as I can" he reassured making the teen smile again.  
  
"Well lets not keep Vegeta waiting...he is already pissed about something....we leave him waiting he will be even more angry" he called both Goten and Gohan going over to place a hand on each of their fathers shoulders.  
  
"Come on dad...just put your hand on my back or somewhere..." he called, Bardock looking confused.  
  
"Uhhh I don't see how this will get us anywhere" he replied placing his hand on his sons head, Goku smiled.  
  
"You will see" the younger male smiled before placing his fingers on his head.


	22. You Fucked Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I have been doing abit of thinking hence why I waited to post another chapter, I LOVE Bardock in many pairings. Yes I said technically the only incest I will be having is Bardock with the Kakarott and not Goku but I was looking through my list of notes for the plot and I remembered I did want him to have fun with Goku and Gohan at least.
> 
> Also Goten is not in any pairings sorry all in advance.
> 
> Also found out one of the characters that comes in for the pairings ( SOOOO trying not to spoil shit here) will also occasionally play with a family member. Now this won't be a constant thing but because of how Saiyan culture will be in this fanfiction (And not going to lie began I love a lot of pairings with Bardock in them) I just can't cut them out of my vision.
> 
> If you don't like Incest that's fine I understand you dropping off from reading further, but please understand as a creator I need to write what I like or I will lose my passion.
> 
> Also these moments won't be often and even when some of them do both characters might not even touch each other, for example Bardock and Toma fucking each other while watching Vegeta and Goku go to town on each other (YES I am bringing the dad back to life at some point spoiler but it was obvious it will happen once Bardock found out they could revive people and it was the smallest spoiler I could use as an example sorry ><).
> 
> Thank you all for your understanding and if your leaving its sad to see you go but I understand completely and thank you for taking the time to read this humble fanfiction :)

Within the blink of an eye they were outside Capsule Corp, Goku didn't want to just drop in with Vegeta already so riled up. However Bardock seemed quite taken off guard and glanced around, making Goten chuckle as his granddad reacted to his first trip via Instant Transmission.

"Where the fuck are we?! how did we-" he began and Goku smiled. "Instant Transmission...its a technique I learned...really useful way of getting around" he answered quickly, he always got this reaction when traveling this way with someone the first time.

Bardock just took a moment to take it in, through his years he had heard of the move but never experienced it. "Well...you're just full of surprises aren't ya?" he chuckled before the sound of something shattering came from inside the house.

The four men flinched as screaming was heard, the couple inside seemed to really be going at it. Sighing Goku decided he it was best he was the first to enter, walking inside he found Vegeta circling the living room like a caged animal.

Bulma was on the couch pissed off with a broken bottle of her expensive wine on the floor, "Did you really have to break my bottle of expensive Merlot?" the woman shrieked. "You can stop drinking to face what you have done bitch...of all the things this is the dumbest" The prince spat before seeing Goku enter with his family following close behind.

"Vegeta what the hell is going on?" Goku groaned, Vegeta sighing. 

"My wife won't fess up to you...but in her infinite wisdom my scientist of a woman never got rid of Raditz's scouter..." he snapped pointing at her.

Bulma went from angry to guilty in seconds, Goku flinching. "Wait wasn't that how you and Nappa found us?!" he was not pleased at all. His father had done so much to try to keep them hidden and because Bulma couldn't control her gadget erection it was all for nothing.

Bardock folded his arms "you mean this woman is a scientist...? not very bright...for a stunt like this she would have been killed" Bardock was fuming, his family was now going to be found.

"Well we aren't on your planet" she hissed not needing some stranger telling her off.

"Listen here bitch" Bardock began as he pushed past Goku, "Dad-" "Shut up Kakarott I'm talking...don't make me put you over my knee..." the older man warned before grabbing Bulma by the arm.

"I risked my life sending my son here because it was safe...now because of you...my people will come to a planet rich in resources...a planet they will tear apart" he hissed. If looks could kill Bulma would have dropped dead the moment Bardock lay eyes on her.

He began squeezing her wrist, Vegeta watching carefully.

"Because of your stupidity...they will send troops because they probably activated that thing hours after the planet was resurrected...its not just YOUR family at risk....IT'S MINE" he snarled, shoving her back on the couch before he stormed out panting like an angered beast.

Bulma was horrified when she fell back, rubbing her wrist trembling as she glared at her husband "are you just gonna let that brute manhandle me?!" she hissed trembling.  
  
Vegetas gaze gave her no sympathy "Bulma your lucky he didn't tear your arm off" he replied.

"The only reason your not bleeding out on the floor is because your married to his Prince...yes I told Bardock to drop the pleasantries but he knows where he has to draw the line".

The aqua haired woman was in shock, how could he justify such actions done to her?

"So what are we to do?" Gohan finally asked, Goten sighing "I'll go keep an eye on grandpa" he stammered rushing out after the scarred Saiyan.

"Well we got no choice now...Bardock is right...they would have traced the signal hours after coming back...so they won't be too far behind...there is also bad news" Vegeta stated sighing.

"My father...he knew...I was with Raditz and Nappa...on a mission when the planet exploded...he would come personally when he finds out one Raditz scouter was active and two he would rush more now that I destroyed it" he said softly.

Bulma's eyes widened and she stared up at Vegeta, now realizing the severity of her actions. "V-Vegeta oh god...I...I'm sorry" she whimpered, Vegeta glaring at her.

"You're only sorry now because you now know the result of your selfishness...but you weren't sorry when you looked at that damn thing every day after you promised me you would get rid of it..." he let out in a hiss.

"I'm telling you this...if this results in me needing to kill him...to kill my own father...to save Trunks and Bulla...I will NEVER...forgive you for it...and you have lost my trust" he said bitterly.

Both remaining Son boys kept quiet as they let Vegeta vent, it was understandable how he was feeling after how he reacted when the Planet was first brought back a week ago.

"Gohan...go help your brother keep Bardock out of trouble" he said softly, his back was to Gohan... gaze never leaving his rival.

The young man couldn't see his fathers face but he could tell his dad needed a private moment, Taking his leave. "Bulma leave..." he growled, he didn't want to see her right now he was so upset and pissed.

Bulma didn't hesitate, flinching before scampering up stairs and out of sight.

Now alone Goku rubbed the back of his neck "Vegeta... you can't think on the negative..." Goku began, Vegeta slamming his fist into the wall beside him.

"Goku you don't get it..." he yelled, flinching when he realized he had interrupted the younger man. Sighing in irritation he raised his hand to his head, "I...father is...more forward thinking...he is what I lacked but...he as the king can't look weak in front of his people..." he said softly.

"I...I want to believe we can talk it through but...it might not be that way" he added turning to lean against the wall.

Goku sighed, his tail swayed slowly before he slowly decided to approach his rival. "Vegeta" he began, his tail wrapping around the Prince's bristled one. 

This made the shorter male flinch, turning to look up and face the other. "Vegeta....I....just want you to know I'm here ok...even if you have to face the horrible fact of fighting your dad...I will be by your side" he said a soft blush on his cheeks as he smiled in a gentle manner.

Vegeta a dark blush crossed his own cheeks as Goku placed his hands on his shoulders, however he shook his head brushing them off him.

"K-Kakarott I...we need to talk ok..." he began looking away, "I...that night...we ran off together...we got drunk...and I let my feelings get the best of me...". Goku looked confused, "I...as much....as I truly desire you...and your single now I...I'm not...I'm committed to my wife..." he continued even though his heart ached saying such things.

Goku flinched and hesitantly pulled his tail away, "I...I see...I'm... I'm sorry Vegeta...I understand...I felt the same...that night...I wouldn't regret it for the world...but I...my word still stands...I'm...here for you...even if its...as a friend" he said rubbing his arm.

Things felt awkward now between them, Vegeta sighing "I...thank you...." he said simply looking over to the taller man.

"We should....prepare...the best thing we can do is get the Namekians to collect their dragon balls...on our home world the reason our kind doesn't transform into Great Apes is because we have a unique green moon...the light some reason doesn't make us transform...we can wish for New Earths moon to be the same...it won't affect the planet..." he began wanting to change the subject.

It took everything in him not to pull the gentle man in and take back everything he said, but though Bulma was neglecting him the passed year he was not going to leave her even if it was to be with his soulmate.

"Well what about the other two wishes?" Goku asked looking over, Vegeta shrugged "Trunks wants his tail back...we can wish for all the Saiyans who lost them to have them back" he suggested.

"Do you....have anything you want?" Vegeta saw the look in the others eyes, it seemed they both were thinking of something other than the obvious. 

Goku soon smiled "Bardock...he told me...he was my Matiem..." he obviously looked like he was still getting use to the concept, Vegeta looking surprised he said a word from their native tongue.

"My...f-father...died off the planet...he wouldn't be wished back...I can see...when we spoke....he aches...that he is alive...I...if I can....I was actually planning on gathering the Earth dragon balls...to wish him back" he confessed.

Vegeta smiled slightly, chuckling "that's uhhh...that sounds like a third wish to me" Vegeta said simply. They had nothing else to wish for, and if he could do that for Bardock he would.

He had seen his fathers pain, his Matiem had died when he was birthing him, to lose a mate was a wound that would sometimes never heal. Some Saiyans never found another that sparked that flame, his father was one of them.

"Well I will leave you to organizing that..." Vegeta said softly, "when they are ready come get me...we don't have much time" he said serious. Goku gave a small nod, he got the signs. Vegeta needed space again, "right..." he said raising his hand in a silent farewell.

There was much to do, and little time to waste. Walking out he met up with his father and sons, telling them it was time to go and that he would fill them in on the Princes plan.


	23. Planning and Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few story points I would like to put in here, I usually put these in once in a blue moon so there isn't any confusion to answer a few questions I have been asked.
> 
> As previously stated this is after Baby, and I am tweaking the story after to fit my story which you all seem to like so far. Battle of the gods has happened so you will see Whis and Beerus soonish, As we all know its based six years after Kid Buu so it fits (or to my recollection it was six years correct me in the comments please if I'm wrong). I will be doing my version of tournament of power, set up and most characters will be the same but a few tweaks.
> 
> Now before you burn me at the stake please trust my word I have planned quite a bit to make it interesting, I'm not wanting to spoil things but please trust me. But this is all planned chapters ahead so the Tournament is long away but a heads up is always good.
> 
> I don't need people screaming at me 'THIS ISN'T CANNON' when I have mentioned multiple times I am making my own story after Baby, after all I wouldn't get Bardock if I followed the story and...I'm sorry he is too damn sexy to leave out XD.
> 
> But if your still reading and willing to continue thank you :)

Bardock was impressed by Vegeta's plan, it was a decent idea...if they managed to do it on time.

Goku knew Vegeta would have known this but the next full moon was in three days, from what Bardock and Vegeta agreed on they possibly had one or two days till the Saiyans arrived.

The only question was how quickly could the Namekians gather their dragon balls?

Goku and Vegeta would have gone help but there were multiple problems, Vegeta couldn't go because if his father did show up he was the best person to talk to him.

Another was Goku needed to stay to keep his father from killing Bulma for her stupidity, but the problems just kept coming.

Gohan was presently training with Piccolo to pick up his game, he had gotten so rusty it wasn't funny so Piccolo insisted on a Boot Camp in an attempt to get him back to some semblance of peak condition.

The previous night after they got back from Vegeta's they wasted no time informing Piccolo, Gohan only spending a short time on the phone with Videl before he had to leave.

Poor Gohan had told his wife everything only for Videl to blast him, screaming about how he had a job and a family. The oldest Son male didn't understand considering he was trying to protect their family, his pleas for her to be reasonable falling on deaf ears.

Goten had been sent to Chi Chi's place only because she insisted he have no part of the fighting, and because Goten was eighteen...the last of the boys she had control over. It took some convincing but Goku got Goten to go along with it, more because if they didn't she would never leave them alone.

Now alone with Bardock the two had decided to retrieve Bardocks ship, the two Saiyans touching down in the front of the house with it in hand.

Setting it down Bardock opened the hatch, climbing inside to turn on the scanners. Yes they could sense when the Saiyans were in orbit but Bardock had a better idea, starting to tinker with the ships wiring. 

"Soooo...let me get this straight...your going to divert all the power into the scanners..." he began, Bardock chuckling. "Its ok son...I can tell your not tech savy...your father wasn't much into machines either..." he said softly.

"All you need to know is this ship will become a radar, pretty much anything that comes within a certain radius outside this planets atmosphere will get detected on this. The only problem is...I do this...ummm...the ship is kinda useless... this will pretty much fry everything in the ship at some point or another" he continued to explain as he worked.

Sitting back Bardock used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat off his brow, his face and hands covered in grease. 

Goku knew the older man didn't want to show it, but he had caught him.

"Well...technically you got no where to go.." Goku said softly, watching his father. He hadn't told the man his plans on resurrecting the one he only knew as his father, he didn't want to get the older mans hopes up.

Once Gohan and Goten were gone he had turned in early for the night, however the call of nature had woke him. He had just finished going to the bathroom and was heading to bed when he noticed someone sitting outside by the lake.

Quietly he walked out side, keeping his distance. It seemed however the older man was lost in his thoughts, gazing up and the close to full moon.

He had a solemn and distant look on his battle hardened face, as if he was somewhere else. But what got Goku's attention was the cloth he wore around his head was in his hand, the scarred Saiyan gently caressing it with his callous thumb.

Goku took a moment to watch him, the older males tail seemed to be limp against the ground as occasionally he lifted the cloth to inhale deeply from it.

After a few minutes Goku decided that he would head back to bed, leaving the man to his thoughts.

Now Bardock had the cloth wrapped around his tail, it was obvious he didn't want it tainted by oil or grease. Goku didn't know why but something in his gutt just told him it had something to do with his mate.

"Uhhh...dad...I know...things have been hectic but...can I ask you a question?" he began, Bardock continuing to work.

"Yeah...what is it kid?".

"What was....my father like?" he asked hesitantly, his question seeming to make Bardock pause. 

The man didn't turn to look at his son, letting out a long sigh. 

"His...name was Toma...a great man he was...a strong warrior...we grew up together..." he said softly.

Goku could see just recalling his father hurt Bardock deeply as he refused to even look at him, "he died...not too long before planet Vegetasei was destroyed actually" he confessed.

"I...how did he?" Goku asked, Bardock snarling "Frieza's men...I was healing...when I got there...it was too late...he....died in my arms" he stammered.

"The scarf....I notice you looking at it" Bardock glanced back in a pained manner, "It was his...stained in his blood...it use to be white..." he finished.

Taking a deep breath he sighed "its the past...he is dead...and if he didn't come back with the planet he is never coming back" Bardock hissed before getting back to work.

It took everything in Goku to not tell his father he could bring him back, he didn't want to break the mans heart any more than it already was.

"I...will get you...something to eat" Goku said softly, deciding to let his dad work. They had too much to do and the last thing he needed was to upset Bardock to the point they fell behind.


	24. Boot Camp

While Goku was reconnecting with his long lost father, Gohan was with a man who he considered his second father getting the shit kicked out of him. 

Gohan Groaned as he had been knocked on his ass, Piccolo growling "damn it Gohan you got so much rust on you your a statue" the Namekian yelled in frustration.

Dende was sipping some tea as he watched Gohan hit the lookout floor again, Popo sighing. Piccolo had told them of what was coming and the task at hand and it seemed that the time frame wasn't possible.

Married life and dating had made the once string teen into a weakened man, this was why he thanked Kame his kind didn't have a penis cause all it seemed to be was a distraction.

"Thats it...desperate times call for desperate measures..." he muttered, grabbing Gohan by the ear. "I can't believe you let a woman make you slack off..." he scolded, dragging Gohan into the Lookout.

"Dende we are using the Time Chamber...its our only hope..."he growled Gohan allowing the older man to man handle him. 

The half Saiyan knew he deserved it, he had slacked off. 

Piccolo threw Gohan inside before walking in after him, Popo shutting the door and locking them inside.

Once alone Piccolo finally decided to rip into him, "Gohan I practically raised your damn ass your a smart man...dump the bitch" he snapped.

The raven haired males eyes widened and he got up, looking completely shocked. "Piccolo what the fuck...I'm not leaving my wife...I have a baby with her damn it" he yelled back.

"I know...I'm the one who babysits her while your at work...I see everything...she treats you like a dog and you let her... you may think your doing it for Pan but that toxic environment is not good for her" he hissed.

"I'm thinking of you and her..." he added, Gohan sighing in defeat as he sat on one of the beds. 

"I...I know I know....and I'm grateful you worry..." he stammered, Piccolo shaking his head "Gohan...you're that depressed...its ridiculous...you use to be able to fit work and training in...and don't say its the baby cause she loves watching me train while I babysit" he warned.

The young man ran his fingers through his hair, "V-Videl...kinda doesn't want me fighting... shocked her dad too...she hates fighting now after the whole Buu thing... she wants me to be....human...normal...but I'm not.." he confessed looking torn.

"I...have been thinking about it...leaving her...having Pan over ever second week...but....I guess seeing dad alone now...has me worried."

Piccolo went over, "I get where you are coming from Gohan...but...if you think about it...you're living the same life your father did. Tell me how that went for you growing up? and are you happy with your life how it is?" Piccolo inquired looking down on his pupil.

"I...I'm not happy...and no it...wasn't good for me when I was growing up" Gohan replied simply, seeming quite defeated. 

Piccolo smiled "I will always be here...and you will find someone...if not you still have your daughter...just like Goku has you and Goten..." he said in a gentle tone.

Placing a hand on Gohans shoulder he sighed "I know...this hurt but...its weighing on you...and that's what is stopping us from progressing... now we should see some progress" he reassured.

Gohan moved to look up at his Mentor, a small but determined smile on his face. He would speak to Videl once they were out of the Chamber, the sooner the better.

"Well lets get training...I can feel that strong kid who beat Cell is in there Piccolo I...just need to wake him up...brush off the dust" he said in a determined manner.

"Well lets get started" the Namekian simply answered, the two heading off to train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short post but this is all needed set up, I promise there is smut on the horizon ^^.


	25. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the night before the Saiyans arrive, and as feared the team has discovered thanks to Bardocks ship radar its only hours away.
> 
> The team discuss and bring Gohan and Piccolo up to speed, the group enjoying their last few hours before the coming confrontation.

It was about two days later when Piccolo showed up the night before the Saiyans were roughly due to come, He sighed shaking his head. "Ok I did my best...he is not as good as he was but it should be enough...should being the main word Goku" he stated grabbing Gohan by the ear and tugging him over.

"And you...if you slack off...any more from now on...I will make you wish you had kept your training up" he scolded, Gohan laughing uncomfortably.

The Young man knew his mentor meant well but it was still frightening, Piccolo letting him go.

"So are we sure they will be here tomorrow?" Piccolo asked, Bardock exhaling the smoke he had in his lungs from his cigarette.

"Its no doubt...before my ship spazed out it detected something big on the limits of the radar... its definitely a Saiyan mother ship..." he began in a monotone manner.

"It seems the King has come personally to collect his son... and to ask Raditz and Nappa why they didn't report" he stated, looking to the other three men.

"Yeah...little does he know Raditz and Nappa are dead, Vegeta won't leave and not only that you're here..." Piccolo mentioned folding his arms, that wasn't sounding like it would put the King in a mood to talk things out.

Bardock let out a groan, "Yeah...he will certainly not be pleased when he links together that I was the one who stole the ship a few days ago... especially that I knew his son was here and alive before him and didn't report" he groaned in annoyance.

"I'm not gonna lie boys...its gonna get messy, there will be a fight."

"Lets just hope you're people find these so called magic balls before sun down tomorrow or we will be dealing with the King and his personally picked brigade of soldiers all in Great Ape form" he said inhaling another drag of his cancer stick.

"There is also a problem... they will be landing here..." he stated pointing to the ground with his forefinger, Goku nodding as Gohan looked distressed at the news.

"Dad said they locked onto the radar...just before the ship died...so they will most likely be at our doorstep" he added not wanting this but knowing that if it wasn't for the radar they would only have an hour warning and not hours as they had now.

"B-But...the house" Gohan began, looking at the roof. This was his home he had built so many memories in, it would be sad if in the cross fire it was destroyed.

Goku frowned "they won't get the house I promise Gohan...we can do this" he said softly, he would be damned if his home was destroyed.

"But Vegeta is coming tomorrow when they are to be arriving in the morning" Goku said softly.

Deciding to change the subject Goku smiled to Piccolo and Gohan, "Soooo....how did breaking the news to Videl goooo?" he asked slowly.

Both men seemed to flinch, Gohan looking away scratching his head. 

"Uhhhh....yeah..." Gohan began, trying to find the words to describe it. Even Piccolo had a look on his face that seemed to not want to remember the event, Goku hadn't seen him that way since Chi Chi screamed at them and forced them to try and get their licenses.

"Lets just say she didn't touch me cause Piccolo was there" he added, Piccolo growling.

"Yeah it wasn't MY wife but your damned son decided to drag me in as an escape route....THREE DAMN HOURS she yelled at us..." he yelled obviously still not happy he had to deal with that.

Gohan laughed awkwardly, "so yeah...I'm gonna be living in my old room now dad...if that's ok?" he stammered, the last thing he wanted was to live with his mother since she adored Videl and would make his life even more hellish than it was before for this.

Goku laughed, nodding "oh well...you both survived...she could have just killed Piccolo so she had no witnesses to murdering you Gohan" he said in jest.

Both seemed to glare in Goku's direction, only seeming to make the Saiyan laugh more. Meanwhile Bardock was just enjoying the spectacle, standing to grab a beer from the fridge.

"Well welcome to the Bachelor Pad..." Goku began as he pat Gohan on the shoulder, "and you can bring girls or guys back" he began.

Bardock seemed to come over and smile "hey the boy swings both ways" he chimed, Gohan getting embarrassed.

"Well yeah...I have...always kinda liked guys...it was just Videl was my first ever...welll everything...that and mom would have freaked if I was gay" he said uncomfortably.

Bardock scoffed, "bah I say...fuck who ya want boy...if the woman goes off her tree let her..." Bardock bellowed opening his beer.

Walking to Gohan he nudged him with his elbow, "shame I can't take ya back to home...you would be swarmed" he teased. 

Gohan laughed awkwardly and blushed, "I...I kinda wanna experiment right now...I'm free and well I haven't got laid since my wife gave me Videl...but I just uhhh don't know how to approach people" he confessed.

"Gohan has always been the shy one out of the two...he hasn't slept with anyone but Videl" Piccolo smirked, Gohan pouting.

"Stop picking on me I'm loyal ok" he yelped Gohan smiling, "Ok boys that's enough..we had all better sleep... we have a big day tomorrow" Bardock said before downing his beer.

All three of the men seemed to stop and agree, as much as they wanted to enjoy each others company now that Gohan was finally able to actually hang out sleep was necessary.

The boys all retired for the night, Bardock, Gohan and Goku to their rooms while Piccolo went outside. The lights went out and all was quiet, for the next day nothing would be certain for the team.


	26. Race Against Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Saiyans have arrived much to the teams expectation, and just as Vegeta expected his father is leading them. 
> 
> Refusing his fathers orders to return home, Gohan and Piccolo stay behind to buy them some time while Vegeta, Bardock and Goku go to New Namek to help find the remaining two dragon balls.
> 
> Little does Vegeta know his father haa a few new toys and tricks they had prepared for dealing with frieza.

The morning came sooner than the team would have liked, Goku leaving early in the morning when Bardock had come into the house to wake them all. Piccolo and the older Saiyan had been outside as look outs, deciding not to wake anyone till they saw the Ship descending to land.

Now Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Bardock were standing out the front of the house, watching as the large ship began landing, Vegeta standing at the front of the group. The team didn't even flinch as the ship landed in the open plain close to Gokus home, Vegeta frowning as it began powering down.

The large door opened and just as the ramp hit the ground a group of thirty soldiers came filing out to scan the area, the men ready for a fight. They knew a group of people were by the landing zone, however what they didn't count on was the man they ere looking for standing metres in front of them and part of that very group.

The Soldiers seemed to freeze, the captain as it seemed relaying something on his scouters communicator. Vegeta knew they were reporting to his father, the Saiyans all falling on their knees in respect. There was no way of denying he was the prince they were searching for.

"Prince Vegeta..." they called in unison, Vegeta unable to help the smirk on his face. The Saiyan prince would be lying if he said didn't miss being treated like royalty...respected for the blood in his veins.

However that smirk soon vanished when he saw who was next to come out of the ship, his body seeming to tense as his father walked off the ship...eyes focus on Vegeta as soon as he spotted him.

So many years had passed, he had accepted his fathers death...yet here he was...in the flesh once more.

"Son..." The king began, Vegeta walking halfway before stopping. "Hello...father..." Vegeta said softly, "I would rather we talk here...I'm not coming over there" he stated bluntly as he tried to keep a composed and cold exterior.

The older Saiyan seemed to understand, beginning to walk towards his son. Once there he smiled down on him in a relieved and proud manner. His eyes temporarily went to the four men with him, one was Bardock who the King now put together was the one who stole a ship three days ago.

The other next to him bore a striking resemblance most likely his son, there was a Namekian who Vegeta had no interest in... and then there was the last one. The youngest of the group, the boy smelled of a saiyan but he was obviously a half breed. However the King had to admit for a runt the boy was quite striking in looks...it was a shame he was probably weak due to his diluted bloodline.

His gaze finally landed on Vegeta as he stood before him, "I am happy...you have thrived...I don't know how but...I'm back..." he began knowing his son would have known about their planets demise. "Yes...I kinda found out when you tracked Raditz's scouter..." he stated, keeping the subject hidden he knew how the planet was revived.

Power corrupts and if his father knew there was a power to grant him anything he desired he knew his father would seek it, he knew because he was the same...the knowledge brought him to this world.

"Yes well...I have come to collect you and your crew...where is Raditz and Nappa?" he asked, Vegeta not looking moved at all "both are dead...one was killed foolishly and Nappa I killed with my own hands due to his weakness..." he stated.

"Ah...I see...well we scanned the planet before we landed...quite a good one to take over..." he same smiling, "I shall leave my soldiers here to clean it up..." he began turning away expecting Vegeta to follow.

"I'm not coming with you..." Vegeta said quickly, making the older man stop. Frowning he turned around, "explain yourself...why stay on this rock?" the king hissed.

"I have grown to make this planet my new home...our home Planet was destroyed...I found a human mate here...and made a family...Earth gave me what I lost when Frieza blew up what I had back home" Vegeta's fists clenched by his sides.

"I do not wish to fight you father...but...if it means protecting my new home...and my family.... **our** family...then I will" he said bitterly.

"You want to challenge me?" The older man turned, Vegeta flinching and frowning "I will if it means doing what **I** want" Vegeta replied.

"Well then..." King Vegeta growled as he began walking back to his men, "I didn't want to drag you back...but if I must...I will" he snarled. 

Vegeta growled and stood ready as his father snapped his fingers, the men running forward. 

Gohan frowned "Dad...take Vegeta and grandpa to help you know who find what we need...I will buy you time" he said serious, Piccolo raising his brow. "Why didn't you mention me?" he asked smirking, Gohan laughing "cause I knew you would stay with me" he teased which made the Namekian chuckle.

Goku nodded and Vegeta backed off, the two grabbing onto Gohans father. They knew the Saiyans wouldn't stand a chance against the two men, all three vanishing.

King Vegeta seemed pretty pissed when in the blink of an eye his son seemed to vanish, Gohan smirked as the Kings men came towards them. "Gohan...what are you thinking?" he asked, the young man taking his powering up stance. 

"Maybe we don't need to fight...lets give them a glimpse of their legend" Gohan snickered before beginning to power up, the men stopping in their tracks at the pulse of energy. 

King Vegeta stared in confusion at first as the youth began to flash with golden energy, Then confusion turned to shock and awe as Gohan's muscles flexed pulsing his energy as he finally transformed. The men all were in different stages of shock and fear, all in disbelief as they babbled about the legendary Super Saiyan.

Some even backed away while others fell back completely in shock, Gohan couldn't help having a cocky smirk on his face. "Whats the matter your majesty...?" he said grinning, perhaps his plan would work.

King Vegeta was stunned, however a small smirk graced his lips 'well...looks like this runt...is more...than a pretty face' he thought. "I never...imagined....a Super Saiyan...of all things a Half blood..." he mocked, The King glancing to his right hand man "why don't we try our new weapon" he hissed under his breath.

The Captain seemed to nod, speaking something into his scouter. Piccolo was amused, till the King seemed to whisper something to his men. A frown graced the Namekians face, Gohan also getting an uncomfortable feeling. 

"Well men...just cause they have a Super Saiyan doesn't mean you sit about.." he hissed, folding his arms as his men got up. "Either you attack or you die for disobeying orders" he warned, the men seeming hesitant but the twenty nine men going forward.

"Well it worked for a while" Piccolo grumbles as he and Gohan went forward, the two were easily not breaking a sweat against the small army.

However little did they know this was just a distraction, King Vegeta smirking as he raised his hand to his scouter. Inside the ship two low level Saiyan's were at either side of the ship, two long ranged sniper like guns trained on the two warriors.

"Fire two in the Namek...three into the boy..."he whispered, watching as five of his men were knocked out. The two men had no warning, Piccolo was the first to be shot twice; feeling two sharp stabbing pains in his shoulder and leg. Piccolo jumped back in response grunting.

Gohan turned his back only for a second, "Piccolo" he yelled only to gasp as he felt three shots into his back. He also retreated back to be with his mentor, eyes wide as he saw Piccolo pulling two darts out of himself. They were they size of darts used to sedate Elephants, Gohan looking concerned.

"What the...fuck is this?" Piccolo growls as he throws them to the floor, Vegeta senior smirking. "You will see....no use me telling you if it doesn't work" he began as the other twenty five men ran forward. Piccolo had just finished pulling the last dart out of Gohan's back, if they poisoned them they would pay dearly for putting his apprentice in such danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, got abit stumped how these events would happen so I am breaking the fight into two chapters and then what happened on Namek after ^^ hope this is worth it.


	27. Turn for the Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan and Piccolo are still trying to buy time before sundown, praying the group of Saiyans manage to make their wishes before its too late. However they discover quickly something is horribly wrong, things go from bad to worse drastically and soon the two are struggling to keep in the battle.
> 
> Will the wishes be made before sundown? and what has the King up his sleeve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all been spiraling into a depression with everything happening, I still have no job thanks to this pandemic -sighs sadly- also my house is a total mess due to lack of motivation and feeling trapped inside it all day.
> 
> I have been working on this chapter when I feel the motivation and my muse is coming back now thankfully. Please forgive me for how long it took and if its not that good and I will try to post more sooner than I have.

The king sighed as he undid his cape the men seemed to stop in shock seeing this, "You men are disappointing" he grumbled as he threw his cape into the ship.

Gohan frowned "great....looks like the King himself wants to jump in now" he growled, Piccolo frowning. "Don't lose you're focus... you are still stronger than them..." he encouraged, though he had to admit he was concerned slightly.

There was a reason this man was their King, Vegeta had showed he was above the rest of his kind even when they first met him so they couldn't let their guard down.

The fighting continued the King seeming to be proving he was quite strong, able to block all their attacks when they tried to knock out one of his underlings. But minutes into the fight Piccolo was noticing he was starting to feel his energy was diminishing.

He had to fight harder now that King Vegeta was on the field but some reason the more they fought the quicker he was becoming exhausted. Even with the King playing the defense they managed to knock out another nine of his men, but by this point it was now the afternoon and the two men were starting to show physical strain.

"Come on Goku what the fuck is taking you so damn long' Piccolo cursed under his breath, they only had a good two hours till sunset and even a glimpse of the damn full moon meant the left over Saiyans who were conscious would turn into a major problem.

They still had a bunch of cronies and that wasn't including the King himself, things were starting to get a little too close for Piccolos liking especially with his bodies sudden loss of energy. The Namekian was snapped out of his thoughts and attention was drawn to Gohan when the young man suddenly turned back to his normal form, panting as he hunched over looking quite exhasted.

"Gohan" Piccolo yelled as he went to the young mans side. The Namek getting exhausted was odd he just thought he was losing his touch but Gohan like all Saiyans had heaps of energy, when they trained Gohan was able to keep his Super Saiyan form for hours on end without exhaustion.

It wasn't till he heard laughing from the Kings direction it all clinks, a venomous glare on the Namekians face as he turned to look at the Royal male who seemed quite pleased and his men stunned.

"What the fuck did you do to us?! what was in those damn darts?!" he snapped the King smiling, not fazed by the Nameks tone or looks towards him.

"It works...to think...if they can make a Super Saiyan as weak as a kitten imagine boys what this will do to Frieza" he said smirking, "Answer me damn it!" Piccolo demanded making the older Saiyan shrug.

"Well as you know...we travel to planets to take them over for their resources... One Planet my men and I crashed on was the Planet Pyra... Its a planet covered in dense jungle" he began, Piccolo keeping close to Gohan as the King began pacing.

"On this planet my men and I discovered a giant carnivorous plant species was one of the many dominant and dangerous species" he continued as he went to the ship tail swaying.

"They were large with many massive thick and long tentacle like vines covered in thorns with a large bloom that couldn't be seen till it ensnared prey... the bloom would rise out of the mass of tentacles and open in bloom to reveal a purplish black Lotus like bloom with fangs over the edges of its petals and in the center was rows upon rows of teeth and obviously its throat" he picked up his cloak and brushed off the dust.

"My men were devoured one by one...they were many in number and you never knew where they were in the thick Jungle till the vines came for you...quite fast...the screams were horrific " he said frowning.

"I was the last left... and came upon an indigenous tribe they were called Pyrians... they saw me as a strong warrior and taught me how to deal with them...my distress beacon reached my people and I was saved... but not before I captured one alive...and we milked it for its poison sap..." he said grinning as he turned and put his cape back on.

Piccolo looked to Gohan in concern, King Vegeta snapping his fingers and a soldier running over with one of the darts.

"We discovered why no one escaped once they were swallowed by the bloom...it seems the fangs on its petals and thorns on its vines are dripping in this poison sap that drains energy... hence why they were called The Bladed Lotus or the Death Lotus" he took the dart.

"The more energy its prey has the faster the poison burns it away...this was why no one survived if it got hold of them... and by the way once ensnared and the flower closes around the victim we discovered the rows of teeth lining its throat in the center spin....shredding victims into mince...alive" he added.

"We now have a nice healthy garden of ten of them...all as large as a houses...we milk them for their poison...and turn it into a concentrated form...making it more potent...that is whats running through both your veins" he finished. 

Gohan whimpered shaking "I...bastard" he hissed, The man seemed unfazed as he began walking over "stay where you are men" he said smiling. Piccolo frowned as he got in front of Gohan, "stay back bastard" he snarled.

It seemed since Gohan had more energy he had been affected much more than him, he couldn't use energy but that didn't mean he couldn't defend his student. 

Within an instant his arms snapped forth stretching with his long nails bared like daggers at the Saiyan King.

The older man however seemed to not flinch as he lifted his hands and dodged both in the blink of an eye with a leap, landing between his arms. Grinning he began dashing forward, his own hands in a knife form as he began jabbing points of Piccolos arms. 

The Namek was in shock as his arms refused to retract, falling to the ground limp as he had no time to react when the king reached him and leapt to round house kick him in the head sending him flying.

Gohan gasped, "Piccolo No!" he screamed before glaring at the man going to throw a punch. The male didn't falter as he caught the halflings fist, walking forward as he twisted his arm behind his back making him groan out in pain.

"So much spirit...I never thought a half breed would interest me so..." he began before genning an idea and placing a hard jab to a spot in the back of the young mans neck. Gohans body went limp and fell forward, King Vegeta catching his unconscious form.

"If Vegeta won't come...I will just make him follow me..." he began lifting Gohan over his shoulder, "Men back to the ship...we're heading home" he said smirking as Piccolo struggled to move anything tangled in his own arms. 

"Let him go bastard..." he yelled, King Vegeta turning to him. "Tell Vegeta if you all want him...come and see me home...I'll be waiting" he replied, walking into the ship as it powered up.

Piccolo struggled, whatever the King had done he had lost all feeling in his arms and couldn't retract them. All he could do was watch as he tried to untangle himself from his limp limbs, The ships door closing before taking off.

Gohan was gone, Piccolo cursing finally passing out from the lack of energy he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way I Based the flower on a Magic card as the base and added to it if you know magic its the black lotus card. But if you don this is what it looks like:
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/37/1d/69/371d6904060c88c53877b90beffe3dfc.jpg
> 
> So imagine this with fang around the petals and row and rows of fangs in the center.


	28. You Took My Grandson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku, Vegeta and Bardock succeed in their mission, the moon on earth now like the one on planet Vegeta. However when Goku receives a message from King Kai the three speed back to Earth to find Gohan gone and Piccolo unable to move. It also seemed when the King attacked Piccolo he had left a little something with the Namek, a gift for his son.

Goku was laughing when they summoned Porunga, his dad looked like he was gonna die again from shock as the older Saiyan stared up at the dragon. It had taken some time to find the last dragon ball considering the damn thing had fallen into a sea crevasse, it took a bit of work but thankfully one of the Namekians was specialized in deep water diving with help of one of the large creatures who lived in New Nameks depths.

The first wish they ask to be made was of course to make New Earth's moon the same as the Saiyan moon, they succeeded with their mission. However Goku flinched when he heard a familiar voice scream at him in his head, "Goku!" King Kai screamed making Goku laugh.

"You have to go back now! there's trouble" King Kai called, Goku suddenly getting serious. Vegeta seemed to frown, seeing the mans facial features change. He knew that look, Goku had spoken of the Kai who trained him so it was clear the two were talking...and whatever it was it wasn't good.  
  
Going to the Namekian translating their wishes he leaned in, and quickly whispered the last of the two. "Come on guys...we gotta go" he said quickly as he grabbed them both, when they arrived what they saw wasn't a good scene.

The Ship and all the Saiyans with it were gone, Piccolo was lying in a heap on the ground wrapped in his own stretched out arms like he was tied up and he was unconscious. Running over Goku knelt down, the new pink moon was already setting to show the start of a new day as the sun rose in the opposite direction.

Both Goku and Vegeta cursed, they had forgotten on Planet Namek there was rarely a night since they had three suns. They had lost track of time, not being gone for an hour or so but almost twelve hours.

Vegeta went to help Goku as it seemed he was struggling to untangle Piccolo concerned he could hurt him. While the two younger Saiyans helped their friend, Bardock walked over to the landing marks from the ship to kneel down and examine them. 

The Saiyan mother ship had flown off hours ago, before the sun had set that was how old the marks were. He looked concerned, what worried him even more was he couldn't sense Gohan. His grandson was no where and from what he saw the boy wouldn't have abandon the Namek when he seemed so attached to him.

He flinched as he walked over when he heard groaning, Piccolo showing signs of waking. His eyes fluttered as Vegeta and Goku had an arm each finally freeing him, "G-Go.....han" he let out in a weak groan. Bardocks arms folded over his chest, Piccolo flinching when he saw them and his head darting about. 

"Gohan?...Goku...wheres Gohan?" he asked seeing on edge, "Please tell me you got here while I was out?" Piccolo asked again urgency in his voice. 

Bardock decided to be the bearer of bad news "I'm sorry big boy but we only just arrived...Two idiots forgot time is hard to keep on a planet with THREE suns" he hissed glaring at the two.

Piccolo tensed "no...no we have to leave...they took him...they took Gohan that prick" Piccolo snarled trying to get up but his legs wobbling before he collapsed back to the floor. 

Goku caught him, Vegeta scowling "that makes no sense...yes father is powerful but he wouldn't stand a chance against a Super Saiyan and a Super Namekian" he explained. Piccolo snarled "he had...two snipers...in the ship...they shot us with these darts....some toxin from a plant hat absorbs Ki..." he grunted.

"He some how made my arms go limp...like he hit the points in my muscles that help them move...damn it... Gohan...he knocked the kid out and took him...like we were nothing...he said these weapons were made to try and deal with Frieza" he growled, Goku snarling.

He got up and walked away, Vegeta sighing "Goku what the **fuck** are you doing?" he groaned in annoyance. "I'm **going** to get my son back and kick you're fathers ass...no one kidnaps my boy ever again I vowed that" he hissed, trying to focus on his son.

However he looked quite confused, he started getting frustrated when he couldn't lock on to his sons power signature. "W-Why can't I....get a focus on him?" he growled, Piccolo sighing "the crap I was telling you about drains our Ki...Gohan is probably so weak you can't sense him right now" he said pissed at himself.

"This is...crazy...then again I was a child when dad was developing such things..." he said in a stunned manner. Goku growled, Bardock sighing. "Son...cool your jets-" "how can I cool my fucking jets when my son is a captive" Goku cut off, Bardock frowning. 

"Because...its obvious Gohan was taken as an incentive for us to follow.." he began bending down to put his hand into Piccolos robe, he pulled out a small silver disc like device which was the size of a closed compact mirror. Goku walked over as Bardock frowned running his finger over the smooth surface in a clockwise circular motion.

A hologram screen popped up in front of him and on the other end of the call was a grinning King Vegeta, "Hello Bardock...you're back...only took you the equivalent of fourteen human hours since I left" he said Bardock looking unimpressed.

"I get you are having a quarrel with your son but did you have to kidnap my grandson to bring you're baby boy home" he stated bluntly. "Oooh he is?...well I didn't know...perhaps thats why he is quite attractive for a halfling" he purred Bardock growling.

"You really think I'm gonna fuck ya after this you big creep...by the love of the goddess you're an animal" the scarred Saiyan snapped. Vegeta looking uncomfortable while Goku looked confused, He finally got it and Goku shuddered covering his ears.

"Come now...relax...I won't harm him...all you have to do is come follow me...and collect him on planet Vegeta..." he explained. 

Bardock sighed "fine...I will bring Vegeta...its not like he was going to refuse now..." he growled before reversing his finger and cutting off the call. Goku groaned "Dad you...you and... **HIM**?!" Goku yelped and Bardock rolled his eyes, "yeah so...us Saiyans are attracted to strength...and well he **WAS** stronger...not anymore...well I don't know now" he muttered.

"Anyway we will follow with a ship...do we have one?" he asked, Vegeta sighting "we do...it has two futon beds we can unfold...and a proper bedroom...which is mine" he snapped the last bit quick. 

"Well what are we waiting for...Capsule corp here we come" Goku said quick grabbing both Bardock and Vegeta, Piccolo sighed "I am gonna hang back...bring him back Goku" he said softly. He didn't want to be a hindrance again, "ok Piccolo....just take it easy till that shit wears off..." Goku said softly.

"And Piccolo...don't blame yourself" he said gently, they had to leave now if they were to gain any ground. All they could do was hope King Vegeta was keeping his word.


	29. A Journey Started, A Heart Now Whole.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta, Goku and Bardock arrive at Capsule corp and prepare to leave, however they arrive to Bulma and Chi Chi comforting a angry and upset Videl. Things get heated when the boys explain what has just happened. While preparing to leave Videl demands to go, not accepting Gohan is done with her.
> 
> After convincing her to stay but they will fetch her once they get Gohan back they finally leave and Goku gets word his surprise is ready for his father.

Vegeta let out a sigh when they appeared on the front doorstep of his home, he could hear a woman howling and crying while his wife and Chi Chi yapped in the background furiously.

"Great...its the husband appreciation club" he grumbled, Bardock sighing. "Listen we got no time...we will just explain quickly and head on our way...Gohan needs us...you're father won't harm him I know that but he won't return the boy till we deliver you to him...and since Goku can't lock onto Gohans Ki with that stuff running through his veins we got no choice but to use the ship" he said bluntly.

Vegeta sighed "its gonna be a long trip to Vegetasei" he groaned as he opened the door, finding Chi Chi and Bulma on either side of a sobbing Videl. 

The two older women looked over and frowned "what are you boys doing back here...? and where is Gohan...? I thought I raised him to be man enough to face his messes" Chi Chi growled at Goku not happy that her Daughter-In-Law was in tears. 

Goku rolled his eyes "Chi Chi she ain't a Saint...the way she treated him you can't say you didn't see how you treated me if not worse...at least you didn't hit me" he stated folding his arms. "Besides...we have to go get Gohan...he got Kidnapped and taken off Earth" he said serious, all three women gasping.

Chi Chi got up and ran over growling "I knew whatever you had to do was trouble...and now OUR son is captive and off in space somewhere...you Big Ape" she hissed, Vegeta finally fed up.

"Hey its not his fault... my father kidnapped him so I would follow..." he said seriously, seeing Chi Chi turn to glare at him. Even Videl was furious, Vegeta looking unfazed and raising his hand before Chi Chi yelled at him.

"And before you yell at me...this wouldn't have happened if my dear wife kept her promise and destroyed Raditz's scouter...because she couldn't bear to let go of it my father was able to track us down...so if anyone is to blame she is" he stated grinning when both women turned on Bulma.

"Bulma you what?!" Chi Chi yelled, Bulma glaring at Vegeta "you bastard" she began Vegeta shaking his finger. "This **IS** your fault Bulma...so none of us are getting blamed when we were cleaning up your mess" he stated beckoning Goku and Bardock to follow. 

He stood in front of the Gravity Chamber, "ok...Bulma fixed it up...everyone on...fridge and pantries are stocked so we are ready to go when you are" he said Bardock climbing on. Goku was getting on when King Kain told him news that he was waiting for.

He smiled as he climbed on board and turned to Vegeta, "Um...Vegeta we gotta go back to New Namek...just take off without us I can get here by locking onto your Ki..." he said Bardock scowling looking confused.

"Why we did our job...I don't see why I have to go with you" Bardock grumbled Goku rolling his eyes. "Dad just trust me ok..." he said Vegeta catching a wink from the younger Saiyan, it seemed the surprise Goku planned for his father was finally ready.

"Yeah yeah off you go..." he said serious, trying to keep from grinning as he started the ships engines. Bardock groaned and rolled his eyes, placing a hand on Goku's shoulder as they vanished.

In the blink of an eye they were back on New Namek, Bardok sighing "so what are we here for?" he began till he heard a yell that made his heart stop. 

"Ok you green Bastards where the fuck am I...?" a very angry and masculine voice bellowed, Bardock letting go of Goku's shoulder.

"It can't be..." Bardock whispered, the older man running into the village. Goku chuckled as he ran after Bardock, the two following the sound of the angry voice. It was in the center of the village as Bardock skidded around the corner that his whole body froze.

Standing in the center of the crowd of Nameks was a six ft tall muscled male with short black hair tied back in a ponytail spiked at the top and tanned skin, his black eyes glared about and hands up as he demanded to get information. One of the Nameks ran to Goku concerned and he smiled "its ok...my dad will easily calm him down" he whispered, his eyes not leaving the sight of his father.

Bardocks whole body shook, shaking his head. He watched this man die in his arms, he wasn't on Vegetasei when it was blown up so how...?

Everything clicked and his eyes widened, turning to look at Goku who smiled. "Well we had an extra wish..." Goku said simply, a small smile on the scarred mans lips as he tears up. 

"Dad you better get him...before he blows up my friends who wished him back" Goku suggested, Bardock nodding before turning and sprinting in the direction his lover currently was. "TOMA" he screamed, the man freezing when he heard Bardocks voice.

The man started darting his head about, searching the crowd as Bardock pushed his way through the rest finally parting to let him through. Toma turned about before seeing movement, just in time for the shorter Saiyan to make his way to the center with him.

Toma just stared at him, the man didn't look a day older than the day he died. It was Bardock who closed the gap shaking his head as he ran over and tackled him to the ground, panting as he lay on top of him running his hands over his chest and through his hair.

He was real, it wasn't a cruel joke. Tears welled in his eyes as he shook his head, centuries of loneliness and heartache as it had with his son came flooding back as he leaned in to kiss his lover hard shaking.

The day Toma died a part of him had gone with him, Toma wrapping his large arms around Bardock kissing back as their tails intertwined. He slowly sat up so Bardock was in his lap, Goku smiling as he watched the two. 

Bardock pulled back panting, his tears finally rolling down his cheeks as he smiled shaking his head. "You...massive jerk..." he stammered punching him in the face, he looked hurt Tomas head looking like it was going to spin as he rubbed his cheek watching his lover.

"Vato" Toma stammered, Bardock shaking as he glared at him. "Never....Never die on me again...understand...you don't know how much pain that caused me...having you die in my arms you Jerk...you're stronger than that...and if you can't win run you prideful piece of shit" he yelled looking away shaking.

Toma smiled in a soft manner nodding slightly "ok love...I promise...hey" he began, reaching down to tilt Bardocks face up to look at him. "I...I don't know how but...I'm here now...and I will never leave you again..Vato... Kadin" he purred pressing his forehead against Bardocks. 

Bardock scoffed smiling "you better...or else I will bring you back and kill you again" he teased nuzzling his lovers nose slowly in an eskimo like kiss. 

"As for how you're back its a long story...but best not blow up the people who did it..." Bardock mentioned Toma flinching. "O-Oh" Toma stammered before looking about embarrassed "um...forgive me...sorry I...I didn't know..." he stammered, not sure they understood him.

"Lets go....I have a lot to tell you Kadin...but lets say...you wouldn't be here without our son" he said gesturing to Goku. Toma looked confused before looking in the direction his lover was pointing, his eyes widening when he saw the man standing there. "W-wait that....nooo...." Toma stammered in disbelief looking to Bardock pointing.

"Its Kakarot Toma...our baby boy" he reassured, Toma shaking his head and laughing as he walked over to hug Goku tightly lifting him off the ground.

"Haha....my boy...last I saw you you were still a baby...daddies little Kavoh" he cheered shaking his head. "No you're not so little anymore" Toma Said Goku gasping as he was set down, Bardock smiled as he came over. 

"Toma babe we have to go...Kakarot needs us to help him...as I said we have much to talk about..." the scarred Saiyan reminded, Toma nodding quickly looking concerned.

"So...where is the ship?" Toma asked, Bardock unable to help smiling and looking at Goku, "As I said...we have heaps to talk about Toma...so just place a hand on Kakarots arm and once we meet up with Prince Vegeta we will tell you everything" he said softly.


	30. An Unexpected Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Goku and the gang have been busy, Gohan wakes in his new surroundings on the Saiyan ship. Unable to use his Ki still all he can do is stay in place, which for him is the Kings bed chamber. It seems the crew misunderstood their Kings orders, thinking Gohan to be a new bed slave. Outraged King Vegeta goes to fix the problem.

King Vegeta was sitting in his chair in the bridge of the ship, watching his men as they worked on getting them home. It had been hours since they left Earth,the old King knowing his son and Bardock would have discovered what he had done by now and were on their way to follow.

Sighing in boredom he blinked when one of his maids he brought along came over to him bowing, Blinking he looked over. He only asked for them to approach him if he called or the boy woke, and since he didn't call for them he knew the second option had happened.

"So...I'm guessing my guest is finally awake..." he said smiling, the woman nodding. Yes your Majesty...as requested we washed and clothed him...we also got the medic to give him another dose of the serum so he can't cause trouble...he is in your bed chamber as we speak" she said happily, thinking she did a good job.

King Vegeta was fine till he heard the boy was in HIS room, turning his head slowly to look down at her sternly. "Meirin...did you say....my chamber?" he asked in a slow manner, the woman flinching and nodding slowly.

"I...uhhh...yes...he is a handsome young man so...we thought him being you're prisoner...you wished him..." she began stopping when her king slammed his fist on the arm rest of his chair.

"Damnit you know I haven't slept with anyone since your Queen woman...stupid wench...thats the grandson of one of our best men..." he snapped not happy at all, standing he turned on her and glared down at her. 

"What....did you do?" he asked in another slow and more menacing manner, the woman swallowing hard. "Well as I said we...b-bathed him...gave him the serum and dressed hi-" "in WHAT?" he snapped interrupting her.

"Uhh...well we...dressed him to be presentable for you...forgive us we...thought" she stammered quickly, the King growling.

"He is a prisoner not my slave you idiot...for the love of the Goddess if Bardock found out about this he would be fuming..." he snapped storming off. "Now I have to fix your mistake...I said give him a bed chamber and you all think I'm gonna bed him...for the love of Mother Lunarue" he seethed as he made his way to his room.

\------------

Gohan groaned as he slowly woke, his vision blurry as he raised a hand to rub his throbbing head. The first hint he wasn't home was the fact he felt soft sheets beneath him not the grass of the plains outside his childhood home. Slowly everything came into focus and he found himself glancing about a lavish bedroom, lying on a large bed. 

Flinching he jolted to sit upright, growling as he looked about. His eyes widened however when he looked down at himself, gasping as he saw the clothing or lack there of he was wearing. He was wearing a black fur loincloth that was short and barely covered him, his wrists, biceps and ankles adorned with thick golden cuff like bracelets.

Gohan looked to his right to a mirror see his neck even had a golden collar, glaring at his reflection. He then scrunched up his face in discomfort, hesitating before taking a peek under his loincloth. He was horrified to see he had even been made to wear a tiny thong that barely held his manhood made of silk, his hands tugging the loincloth back down as he blushed furiously.

"I'm gonna kill him...I'm gonna fucking kill him" Gohan swore red in the face. He did notice however his tail was back, this meant his father was successful in making his wishes since it was the only way he would have gotten it back.

"Damn bastard...Vegetas dad or not I'm gonna kill him" he growled, flinching as he looked to the door hearing the Kings yelling coming down the hall. Gohan got to the edge of the bed his legs shaking as he tried to stand, his legs failing him and collapsing under him as he hit the floor with a thud.

It seemed the King heard him because his stomping had paused outside the door, Gohan freezing in place. The door opened and the King walked in groaning "please forgive my maids...they are quite dim...I told them to clothe and give you a room of your own and they think I-" he began his hand coming down from rubbing his face to finally see his servants work.

His body froze in place as the door shut behind him, taking in every inch of the young man from his bare chest to the boys bare feet. For a half blood the boy was quite...breathtaking.

Gohan frowned and attempted to stand again only to fall on the bed like a newborn foal, "W-well I...guess I...can't be angry at you then...with the look on your dumb face you didn't plan this mess" he grumbled snapping the older Vegeta out of his trance.

The Saiyan cleared his throat nodding as he looked away nodding, "trust me I'm not the type to just fuck you...raping is...not one of my turn ons" he reassured going to his closet to pull out a bathrobe. 

Tossing it over in Gohans direction he couldn't help taking in one last glance, his own tail swaying as Gohan wasted no time pulling it on to cover himself.

Gohan folded his arms looking out one of the windows to see the stars flying past, "So...I'm guessing you took me hostage then" Gohan said bluntly, the King turning to look at him.

"You are yes forced but I'm treating you as a guest...I honestly am using you to get my son home...once he comes home to fetch you you are free to head home..." he said softly, walking over to a speaker and pressing a button. "Bring us some food..." he called before shutting it off, he was still pissed at their incompetence.

Gohan sighed "why can't you just accept he has a family and a life...he can still visit but he has a new home" he said looking over, The older man frowned "my people need their prince...yes I am alive but what happens when I go... his other brother refuses to come home also...other than the two I have I have no heirs if they leave...Vegeta is my final option" he stated.

Gohan shook his head "don't you have a damn wife...just knock her up again...from what I heard Saiyans age slowly...I mean my dad and Vegeta still look thirty" he added frustrated he was dragged into this family feud.

King Vegeta flinched and turned away, "He died...birthing my youngest....and I haven't found another who can take his place... as I said I don't go about screwing whoever I see...so...I have been alone for a while" he explained.

Gohan saw him in the reflection of the window he was staring at, his body relaxing as he turned back to look at the man. "Wow um...sorry..." Gohan stammered, rubbing the back of his head. "I...feel like a real dick" he added chuckling in a pathetic manner.

"Well...at least you had a lover who...you know loved you...my wife neglected and abused me after our daughter came around..." Gohan said honestly as the food arrived.

Gohan watched the servant lay the table with many meat and vegetable looking dishes before leaving, his stomach growling as he hugged it blushing embarrassed. Chuckling Vegeta shook his head going over to sit on a single chair and start eating, "go on and help yourself..." he said Gohan standing and going over to sit on the couch to start eating.

Gohan stopped as he watched the bearded man pour him a drink, King Vegeta sitting back as he picked up his own glass. "Be careful...its strong" he warned as he drank his own, Gohan raised the glass and took a sip his nose scrunching as he set it down coughing.

It was like a more potent red wine, The King of Vegetasei chuckling as he watched him. "So...I know I'm a stranger...but...tell me more about this...'wife'...is he or she your worlds version of a Mate...?" he asked, Gohan looking at his food before he shrugged. The King seemed to not be who he thought he was, honestly he seemed like a down to earth man so to speak.

So The two talked, Gohan unaware his father was on the way for him.


	31. Sprung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakarot back on earth is enjoying life being his own man, sleeping about, drinking and living life.
> 
> However while out on a night of fun he discovers something that will tip the balances to the ending he favors, Kakarot is back and ready to pull more strings.

It had been one week and five days since his birth into this new body, yes Kakarot had been counting. Why wouldn't he?! 

Every day he woke up he had to check in the mirror he was himself and not sleeping beside that woman, even searching his mind for his other half. Yes it felt odd and made him feel empty realizing he and he alone was in this body but he perked up knowing he had another day of freedom.

In that short time he had managed to find a rich man who had an interest in him, he made the man a bet that he could give him the best night of his life and of course the human didn't hesitate to give him enough money to get the Saiyan a decent apartment. Yes the guy called occasionally but Kakarot told him that he didn't want to get involved with a married man. 

This meant that the rich man could keep his life and Kakarot could live how he wanted, the Saiyan bringing a new man back home each night. He even had some money left over to buy an expensive computer set up, one of the men showing him something humans called 'cam shows'.

He already had a following on his site, doing an hour show a night and earning a decent amount of money. He was living comfortably and never understood why humans got a regular job if people were desperate and willing to pay him to fuck himself on camera.

As usual Kakarot was in one of the many bars he had been bouncing around, He was smiling since he had a pair of twins who were hanging off his each arm. Dressed in tight leather pants a white t-shirt and a leather jacket covered in buckles, showing he had far from his previous hosts fashion sense.

He was drinking a beer when he heard a familiar laugh, blinking as his ears perked up at the sound as he glanced about quickly looking confused. "Whats the matter handsome?" the young blonde on his left purred, Kakarot looking to him when he spoke. "Yeah Kakarot babe...you ok?" the red head on his right asked making him smirk. **_"Yeah....just thought I heard someone who irks me"_** he confessed picking up his beer to sip on it, "Oh you're so funny babe..." the same voice giggled causing Kakarot to choke on his beer.

'Ok now I heard that one' he though coughing as he looked about quickly, his eyes finally spotted the person as she giggled again drawing his attention. Sitting in a booth at the far corner of the bar was Bulma, giggling like a damn schoolgirl. A distasteful scowl crossed his face, 'great time to go....last thing I need is that woman spotting me and harassing me' he mentally growled pulling the boys into his sides.  
  
 ** _"Hey boys...why don't we go"_** he began, paying for their drinks He stood up turning to leave with his arms around each of the boys when he heard her giggling again "oh you're so cute". This made his ears prick up, was she....with someone? and from the sounds of the laughing back it wasn't one of the girls.

He smiled as he looked to the twins leading them outside, _**"darlings you're gorgeous...but I must cancel tonight early..."**_ he said the two pouting up at him. He pulled out a pen and a note pad and scribbled down his phone number, handing it to them.  
  
 _ **"I promise...we can do a session on my cam show another time...text me you're digits and I will organize a day...Kakarot never breaks a promise especially to his fans"**_ he purred giving each a hot and hard kiss that made the bouncer blush. 

The two boys seemed happy with that arrangement and after their kisses they were giggling and blushing as their handsome date flagged down a cab, Kakarot opened the door for them and once they were both inside he smiled as they waved while the cab drove off.  
  
Once out of sight he frowned and turned back to look at the bar, who was Bulma with?

Smirking he crossed the road and leaned against a wall out of the light of the street lights, lighting up a smoke as he looked at the bars entrance. Sooner or later Bulma would come out with her 'friend', giving him a perfect view of who it was.

 _ **"My gut is never wrong...but I swear if I just passed up a night of fucking two gorgeous twins on a hunch I'm gonna be so pissed"**_ he muttered to himself before taking a drag of his smoke.

Two hours passed and it was around ten at night, Kakarot checking his phone for the time. He was starting to think for once he was wrong till finally that familiar laughing could be heard, making the Saiyan man look up. 

Stumbling out of the bar giggling like a drunk teenage girl was Bulma, pressing against a tall male figure who was definitely **not** her husband. 

The man had a grey hoodie on and baggy jeans as he helped Bulma stand and helped her down the street, a sly smirk graced Kakarots face as once again his gut telling him something was up was right while he followed them from his side of the street.

Bulma was flirting and occasionally stopping the man to make out, Kakarot flicking his cigarette butt away when the two went into a love hotel. Quickly running across the street he walked in but kept his distance, standing in the lobby as the two headed to the desk.

Bulma clumsily pulled out her wallet and paid for the room, the hotel receptionist moving to the key rack to select a key. Turning back to the couple she smiled, "room 15 on the second floor... on the left" she explained as she handed over the key. The two seemed to thank her before heading to the elevator.

Kakarot frowned and walked out, he headed down an alley beside the hotel and floated up behind the building. It seemed people on this side didn't really shut the curtains since it overlooked the park, this meant Kakarot could check the rooms. It was a Friday night so the hotel was busy, he admitted he saw some interesting and generic things as he landed on the fire escape as looked in each room.

He knew he was close when he heard familiar giggles coming from the window next to the one he was looking in, walking over and kneeling so he was out of sight. He smirked as Bulma as expected was so drunk as soon as they got in the door of the room was on the taller man, the two making out as the mystery man began ripping off her top to grope her breasts through her purple lace bra.

Bulma also began pawing at her lover, grabbing his hoodie tugging on it urging him take it off. Kakarot pulled out his phone, grinning as he began recording while occasionally taking photos. The Saiyan had proven he was far more intelligent that Goku was and he had learned the simple technology of this planet quite easily.

When the man finally pulled off his hoodie it took everything in Kakarot to prevent from laughing, she had fucked up...and she would pay for it dearly the next day.


	32. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakarot finally has what he needs to tear Vegeta away from his toxic marriage, and he isn't going to back down.
> 
> Its time he faces the so called 'Queen of the Saiyans' as Vegeta called her, time for the Queen to be taken down a few pegs.

The next day Bulma had spent the day sleeping as soon as she got home early that morning, Once more her teenage son getting ready on their own thanks to the robots who made their lunches. She had finally pulled herself from bed a little after noon, stumbling down the stairs.

She needed coffee, though her hangover wasn't as bad as when she came home she needed one desperately. 

_**"Morning bitch"**_ Kakarot greeted, causing Bulma to jump in shock and scream. Kakarot was leaning against her kitchen counter, grinning as he sipped on one of her bottles of wine straight from the bottle. 

Pulling her robe shut shock quickly turned to anger as she glared at him trembling, "you beast how dare you come into my fucking home..." she shrieked pointing at him. "Who said you could help yourself to my wine...that stuff is more expensive than that tacky leather jacket" she snarled.

Kakarot didn't look intimidated, _**"you best treat me with respect woman...I'm a guest"**_ he mocked as he pressed the bottle against his lips drinking more in front of her to piss her off more.

"Oh I will treat you right...I'll even ring for you're ride home...in a police car" she growled stomping to the kitchen phone, at this point Kakarot pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and tapped on it a few times.

He waited for her to pull the phone to her ear before playing the video and holding it out to show her, Bulma flinching as the audio of her moaning and crying out in pleasure caught her attention.

'Yamcha...yes...yes...YES' the recording screamed, showing the scarred and long haired human male fucking her up against the wall.

" ** _Ahhhh....now I have you're attention"_** Kakarot mocked, Bulma glaring at him as she hung up the phone. "Where....did you....get that?" she sneered, Kakarot remaining calm and cocky as he always was.

 _ **"I was at the bar last night....for an intelligent woman you fucked up Bulma..."**_ he hissed finally using her name, he scoffed shrugging as he paused the video looking at the frozen image.

 ** _"To think...you have the crowned prince of a whole planet and of one of the strongest races in the galaxies under your thumb...yet you go scampering off like a rat with this pitiful excuse for a human...memory serves me right he doesn't even fight anymore...weakling"_** he said casually as she leapt at him attempting to grab his phone.

"Delete that right fucking now you pig!" she screamed, Kakarot raising a brow unimpressed as he simply lifted his arm out of her reach. 

_**"Ah ah ah...I'm the one in charge now...and even if you do get this phone I saved this video to my computer AND emailed it to myself...destroy my phone....everyone see's your first ever porno...."**_ Bulmas face was pale, as she stopped and backed away.

 _ **"I think I might call it...Homewrecker Slut...."**_ he laughed, Bulma trembling as she glared up him in disgust and anger. "Y-You're...nothing like Goku....h-how you came from him....I...have no idea" she hissed, Kakarot looking to her.

 _ **"I already explained that...part of my creation is Goku being disgusted with how you neglect and treat your husband...so Chi Chi and many other things are to blame...but you were part of creating me also- "**_ he explained, Bulma interrupting with the expected shriek of "what the fuck do you want?!".

Kakarot stood and took a few mouth fulls of wine, letting her stew for a bit before speaking. _ **"You know...you look so comfortable with him doing this...cheating on the father of you're children..."**_ he began, Bulmas eyes welling with tears as he avoided answering her question.

 _ **"How long.....have you been doing this to him?"**_ he asked coldly glaring at her, Bulma looking away remaining silent. _**"How long woman or I send it right NOW photos and all!"** _he bellowed, Bulma flinching and looking to him shaking "t-ten years....ten years its been ten years please don't" she stammered quickly.

A look of actual shock was on Kakarots face, realization hit him at how horrible this was. His whole body was shaking with how disgusted and angry he was as he stood there silently head hung down facing the floor. _**"You....vile....filthy...cheating whore"**_ he snarled glaring at her.

If looks could kill Bulma would have imploded, _ **"ten years...that means....that Bulla"**_ he began walking towards her slowly. Tears finally flowed down Bulmas cheeks as she shook in place, Kakarots shadow looming over her as she watched him. 

"I...I...its Vegetas I swear I was still sleeping with him at that time...y-yes it was only occasionally but-" she stammered before Kakarot grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall growling.

 _ **"YOU THINK THAT JUSTIFIES IT...THAT BABY IS THE WORLD TO VEGETA AND NOW I FIND OUT NEWS THAT WILL SHATTER HIM...YOU FILTHY LYING BITCH...JUST SAYING THAT AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE...YOU NEED PROOF"**_ he snapped shaking and panting as she grabbed his hand crying.

 _ **"What makes this shit worse is you aren't crying cause you're sorry or guilty... you're fucking crying cause you got caught...for yourself..."** _he hissed squeezing his hand slowly.

 ** _"Did you test her...?"_** he asked harshly only receiving a shake of her head, pissing him off even more as he punched a hole through the wall right next to her head.

 _ **"I should snap your neck...I should slaughter you....like the sow you are"**_ he snarled venomously, looking down at the womans mess of a face which was covered in tears. 

Raising his hand again he held it high, Bulma screaming and pleading for mercy. At the last moment he turned his hand and swiftly backhanded her across the face dropping her to the floor, Bulma yelping as she clutched her cheek shaking.

Kakarot stood there silently, just staring off into space as everything ran through his head. Vegeta loved that little girl, as much as any man would love and protect their daughter... if Bulla wasn't his this would break the prince.

Kakarot may have went about everything wrong but.... he was created partially from Gokus unrealized love for Vegeta, this broke his heart knowing that all this time the three year old baby could possibly not be Vegetas... news that could possibly cause Vegeta to snap.

 _ **"You..."**_ he began finally speaking to the shaking woman who was still kneeling on the floor, _**"you call me a monster....no....the real monster....is you...toying with him like he is some kind of doll....you make me sick"**_.

Kakarot pulled the phone from the floor, only realizing now in his rage he had dropped it before storming towards her.

Kneeling he grabbed her face in his hand and forced her to look at him, her cheek already bruising. _**"You listen....I'm gonna give you a chance....to do the fucking right thing..."** _he hissed glaring at her, _**"where is he...?"** _he asked Bulma sobbing in fear.

"V-Vegeta left....for planet Vegeta...his father took Gohan" she sobbed, Kakarot cursing.

 _ **"Well you're gonna wait till he gets home...and tell him..."**_ he spat, looking at her in a cold manner... he had no sympathy for the creature.

 _ **"Tell him....or I do"**_ he snarled, dropping her and standing. He strode to the place he left the bottle and drank half of it, walking towards the door.

As he passed her he threw the bottle in front if her, causing her to shriek and jump in response as wine and glass flew about. Kakarot had to go....he had to leave before he did something he regretted, leaving Bulma curled up on the floor as he slammed the front door behind him.

He leaned his back against the front door once outside, tears welling in his eyes. But these tears weren't for what he did, but for what his prince was going through without having any idea... how could he tell him this.

After what felt like hours which was only minutes he took off, he had to clear his head and calm down. He needed to think, he needed to breathe.


	33. Parental Advice (Also an Important note from the Author please read)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a few days into their trip to save Gohan, Vegeta and Goku spending their time training to pass the time. However both are noticing there is this awkward feeling between them that they haven't had before.
> 
> Bardock and Toma relishing every second together realize there is some pent up feelings and decide to split off to help the younger Saiyan men talk out how they feel.

It had been three days into their trip, the four Saiyans doing what they wished to pass the time till they reached planet Vegetasei. Goku and Vegeta were using the Gravity simulator to train, both finding no other things to do other than the weights Vegeta had on board. 

Bardock and Toma hadn't let go of each other since returning from New Namek, the two had talked about all Bardock had gone through and what happened to bring back their home world. Other than cuddling and kissing the two also trained, Toma adamant to reach Super Saiyan.

The two older men were just having a break, sipping on water and cuddling as they watched their son and the prince spar. Both were proud of how strong Goku had become, Bardock relieved that sending the young man to earth didn't stifle his strength.

Yet the more they watched the two men over the last few days Toma and Bardock noticed there was this odd tension between the two. One of those moments happened when both boys locked hands in a bout of trying to push the other off balance, Goku was obviously winning taking causing the prince to stumble back.

However when Goku stepped forward in an attempt to punch Vegeta and take his chance he seemed to freeze when he was mere inches from the short male.

Vegeta took his chance and ducked down, sweeping his foot to knock Gokus legs from under him sending Goku sprawling on the floor. Goku in reflex reached up in an attempt to grab at Vegetas arm, missing and instead grabbing the prince by the tail tugging him down with him.

Bardock watched with interest as Vegeta groaned, rolling over to be met with his face right in the taller males. The two men seemed to remain there, just staring at each other panting. Vegeta then went red and punched Goku in the face quickly scampering to get off him.  
  
"I...t-that's enough for today..." he snapped flustered as he quickly stomped downstairs to have a shower and cool off, leaving Goku rubbing his cheek and looking confused on the floor.

Bardock smirked as Toma rubbed his shoulders, "I know that look...you have been waiting for this...I guess its time" Toma said softly. They had never had the chance to be parents to their youngest boy, and now they could finally help him even if it was just talking to him.

"I will take the prince...you talk to our son...perhaps another Breeder can help him..." he said softly standing. Toma made his way down stairs, deciding to wait outside the bathroom in the princes room so he could attempt to help him.

Meanwhile Bardock got up and made his way to Goku who had finally got up and was sitting where he fell just gazing off into space. "So...what happened there son?" he asked folding his arms as he leaned on the closest wall in front of Goku, slowly pulling a packet of cigarettes from the chest part of his armor.

Goku flinched as he noticed his dad, blushing slightly "I...uhh...just lost consentration..." he began and Bardock scoffed at how his son was terrible at lying.

"I was watching boy...you had a clear opening...and its been happening a lot...come on....tell Maitem whats going on..." he said softly.

Goku blinked and sighed, there was no point in hiding what his dad could see. "I...his scent...I...it made me stop... ever since Vegeta and I....had sex....I...I can't stop...thinking....about doing it again....doing more with him..." he confessed looking at his hands.

Bardock's features softened as he pulled a cigarette from the pack and lit it, "Is that bad?" he asked and Goku sighed in frustration. "It is...I may not be married but...he still is...Vegeta loves her...yes he is angry at her right now but he always forgives her..." he said softly.

Bardock took a drag of his smoke before exhaling, "This is a normal feeling for Saiyans son especially us Breeders....its like a connection you feel to the one you are destined to be with...Vegeta is apparently you're life mate...like Toma is mine" he explained.

Goku sighed sadly, "but it can't happen dad...I...I can't control how my body reacts to Vegeta but...I can't just ask him to leave his family" he said softly.

Bardock shrugged "I get it...but I'm just saying this is a natural connection....the best you can do is what you're doing..." he said softly.

Goku nodded, "I...guess..." he said softly as he rubbed his face. He was starting to feel what Kakarot had told him, now he saw why such a strong desire helped create him.

\----

While Goku was with Bardock, Toma smiled when the prince finally emerged from the shower. Vegeta flinched and frowned "Toma out before I kick your ass" Vegeta warned, Toma chuckling as he threw his hands up.

"Hey hey easy kid I'm just here to help..." he began and sat on the bed, "I'm not gonna pussy foot around the issue...You can feel it...that bond between you and Goku...he's your life mate your highness..." he said bluntly.

Vegeta blushed and growled grabbing his head, "I...you don't think I fucking know that..." he snapped throwing off his towel and opening his drawers to pull out a pair of black boxers. 

"I...I know he is...but it can never happen..." he hissed, Toma blinking "why?" he asked simply annoying Vegeta since he realized Toma had no idea about earth traditions.

"Ugh...I'm married...paired to another...I have two kids...yes Bulma is lazy and a drunk and we haven't been as close but I swore an oath to her..." he stated, Toma frowning. 

"Earth is stupid... back home we can have many brood mates...even if one is the true mate...yes Bardock and I are different we sleep with others but we only have each other...but still" he said confused.

Vegeta groaned as he rubbed his forehead turning to him, "I...have felt a connection to you're son since I landed on that rock...but he was married too...when I saw there was no chance I....found another...that night I had with him was a mistake...I have never cheated on my wife...never had the desire to...yes I am a horny mess but...porn and my hand are enough" he said Toma laughing.

"Now THAT'S a horrible lie..." he teased Vegeta scowling. "ok ok...listen I'm not here to pressure you...but...you both need to talk this out...and let Goku know where he stands..." he said softly looking to Vegeta as he stood.

"I...I will...I...I just can't...my word is my bond...I vowed to be with her...and yes she has fallen off the wagon but...I love her...and she has put up with my shit...perhaps....perhaps when we get back...I can talk to her...see if we can pick up where we use to be...if I can move back into the bedroom" he added looking lost.

He had tried so hard but he didn't know why, Bulma just seemed to stop doing anything other than stuff for herself. She went out a lot and when she was home she drank and just sat about watching Tv or hanging out with Chi Chi, sleeping in bed now was lonely... he missed her.

He wondered how you could miss someone who was still there but...here he was feeling like a dog begging for attention, not being seen.

Toma nodded "very well...just....let Goku know...thats all I ask" he said leaving Vegeta alone

After that Goku took his shower, both younger men avoiding each other as much as they could in such a small ship. Vegeta didn't leave his room once everyone took their showers, Goku going to bed early for the night. 

Toma sighed as he cuddled Bardock once they set up their futon, "know our son to have a complicated life" Bardock groaned as Toma sighed.

"Well you sent him to Earth babe...honestly all we can do is give advice....perhaps Vegeta could talk to his old man when we get there..." he suggested, Bardock turning to lay his head on Tomas chest. 

The scarred Saiyan couldn't get enough of listening to his loves heart beat, it reminded him this wasn't a dream...Toma was here. "I...I guess Toma...well good night..." he said kissing him, Toma purring as he kissed back.

All they could do was hope that perhaps Vegetas relationship with his wife would improve, perhaps they could set Goku up with some dates once they were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back after a break, how you're all enjoying the story so far :)
> 
> Now I need to bring this up because I got a comment that really annoyed me. I was told by someone (not naming names) that my story is sexist and I should retag my story to have as they called it "misogynistic dialogue".
> 
> I can't believe I have to explain this again but as I said this is my story based after GT, now this story is pretty much about Goku, Gohan and Vegeta struggling with different relationship issues and the fact that as Saiyans they don't fit into normal Earth life in some way or form.
> 
> Goku and Chi Chis relationship was one where Chi Chi talked down and belittled her husband, the tension and friction breaking them apart.
> 
> Bulma as the years went on became more lazy and detatched, letting her robots care for her family and finding she still had feelings for Yamcha in turn neglecting Vegeta.
> 
> Gohans relationship is slightly like his fathers but his relationship is on the rocks because Videl is trying to make him human, trying to make him act normal in human standards when some things Gohan can't change even though he is trying and doing everything to appease her.
> 
> Now I am going to say something, I'm not tagging my story "misogynistic dialogue"and I'm not changing anything to appease anyone.
> 
> I'm a woman if you want I will take a picture and put it on my display picture, telling me what to do and how to write is not cool.
> 
> This is MY story, as they say don't like it....DON'T READ IT. I am not being sexist or horrible cause I have other females coming in and also Gine is a positive female in the story who babysat the children so the fact I'm being sexist is shit.
> 
> Bulma, Chi Chi and Videl were just written that way....and if you don't like it tough. Because also I was going to have Chi Chi be a friend since after being apart from Goku she realized how she acted was wrong and that their divorce was healthy for them.
> 
> So enough...I won't explain this again.
> 
> Thank you to all who have been supportive and sorry for this note but I am tired of this :( and don't think this is directed at you.


	34. Discovering Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long week Gohan finally gets to see Planet Vegesei, seeing his excitement to see his peoples home world King Vegeta offers to show the boy around. A day among his people brings out a side of Gohan he never thought he could before, finally able to be himself without the fear of being judged. This is also more time he gets to know his 'captor', Gohan discovering he is not like what royals are like on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to all for my long disappearance, much has happened in the time I was gone. 
> 
> I got a job YAY, but that means less time writing BOO.  
> I had my birthday YAY, but my two year old fractured his leg on the slide at my birthday dinner BIG BOO.  
> I had depression and it killed my muse for abit BOO, but its back now BIG YAY =)
> 
> So yeah I was needed as a mother and now a worker, my baby is doing fine now, my job is going well (so far), my muse is back and I have a special surprise for you all.
> 
> Not only am I coming back to continue this lovely story but I commisioned a picture for the next chapter XD
> 
> I am hoping to add art to each chapter so if you are an artist contact me in the comments or on my Twitter Viper Sagara :) of course artists will be given credit in the notes for their art. Hope you like it and continue to read, thank you for being so patient with me my lovelies <3

Gohan watched in awe as they finally began approaching Planet Vegeta, he had spent his time on the ship really doing whatever he wished. The King had been busy most of it in communication to his royal advisor to deal with affairs, running the ship and when he wasn't busy he would have a meal with Gohan and chat. He was even given a fitted suit of Saiyan armor which Gohan was quite comfortable in, he knew now why Vegeta always walked around in his when he had the chance.

In all honesty his stay on the ship was quite pleasant, he was allowed to wander as long as he didn't hinder anyones work and he even was able to try out the weapons in the training room. To have his tail back showed his father had succeeded in summoning the dragon on New Namek, it was quite an odd sensation indeed. Most of his time he was practicing how it worked, learning to control it like an extra limb. But he realized the damn thing did have a will of its own, sometimes it would wrap around his arm or even grab things he had a small desire for that he wouldn't realize he wanted till he was grabbing it off the furry limb.

King Vegeta came knocking at his door when they landed, smiling as he saw the young man at a window gazing out at the world he never knew. He cleared his throat causing the boy to jump, the older man chuckling "forgive me for interrupting...we are all disembarking... it would be a nice change to get some fresh air and stretch your legs wouldn't it? I know I can't stand staying on this ship as soon as we land" he said Gohan nodding quickly.

The raven haired halfling ran over and smiled widely "its so...different from Earth.. I mean I know its of course gonna be different but wow...everything looks like its made of stone" he stammered, unable to contain his excitement. 

Vegeta Senior chuckled more, shaking his head "they may look like they are made of stone but they actually aren't...each home is carved out of what once was a massive tree...each home may look barbaric but they are still highly advanced...and the trees they were made of their bark is as strong as your Earths strongest metals from what I was told..." he explained.

Gohans eyes widened in wonder, "r-really?" he asked looking towards the window again, King Vegeta nodded smiling. "Yes...even the palace itself was carved from a massive tree...it was known as the King tree so it made sense for our kind to create the place our royalty live out of it..." he continued as he gestured for Gohan to follow. 

"Though the trees have been carved out the roots remain...each family is still living in a living tree so to speak...the species of tree is actually adaptable...and each household actually helps it thrive...think of creatures living in a tree...they may look like buildings but they are far from it..." Gohan listened as they walked, this was so fascinating and being a man who was a scholar back on Earth he was buzzing at the idea of learning not only about a race no one knew of but of his own race. 

King Vegeta strode out of the ship turning when he saw Gohan had stopped following, the younger man looking on in awe up at the massive white castle. "You're Majesty...welcome back..." King Vegetas Advisor said before seeing Gohan looking about as he walked down the rampart of the ship. "Sire...what happened to the prince?" the man asked King Vegeta frowning, "he isn't here yet...but he is probably on the way..." he stated.

"Sire...this man...who is he?" he asked before King Vegeta smirked "he is the grandson of Bardock... it seems Bardocks son survived the end of our planet like my son did..." he began the man looking shocked. "Speaking of which...I won't be available today..." he continued, Gohan now standing with him. 

"B-But Sire-" the man was interrupted by Kin Vegeta scowling, "thats final...I shall be showing Gohan around...any work I have can wait..." he stated firmly. The smaller man seemed to just nod silently scampering away, when he saw that look he knew not to press his King further.

Gohan looked to him uncertain, "I...are you sure? I'm sure your busy being the King and all..." he said softly. The senior Vegeta smiled down to Gohan, shaking his head "its no trouble...besides I need a day off also". "And you want to see my Kingdom correct...best I show you about since you don't know our culture...last thing I need is you getting lost or stirring up trouble and Bardock yelling at me for not looking after you" he explained making Gohan blush embarrassed at the truth in his words.

He gestured for a guard to come over "fetch me a cloak...the last thing I need is people staring at me" he ordered before the man ran off, coming back from the palace with a simple black hooded cloak. King Vegeta pulled it on before turning to his guest.

King Vegeta chuckled before gesturing a hand to his side, "Shall we...there is much to see...and money isn't an option Gohan after all I brought you here...think of this as an apology for dragging you in my family affairs" he suggested. Gohan smiled in a bright and excited manner, he couldn't believe he was on his fathers home world.

Nodding he quickly ran forward, King Vegeta smiling as he followed after him as they headed down the long stone stairs that lead to the city below. Gohan didn't seem fazed by the trek as he looked about the buildings, keeping in the Kings eyesight as they walked the streets.

There were so many different smells and sights, The King ignoring easily blending into the crowds people as he followed Gohan down the cities main street. It was early in the morning and his people were rushing about with their daily life, Gohan amazed at how different everything was to how he imagined. 

The half bron always imagined the saiyans being more like natives but they were not much different to humans. There were bakers baking breads and pastires, Butchers selling meats as they carved them by hand, men and women running about with deliveries or getting their shopping done.

The main street was like a large market, stalls lining the street from both sides selling many varieties of wares. Women gathered around the silk stalls gossiping as they chose materials for whatever they were planning to make out of them while their men stood chatting, "this is....so...different to what I imagined" he said smiling back to the King.

"What did you think we were cave men gathered in huts and around fires" he teased as Gohan gawked at two Saiyan men pulling a cart with two large purple beasts the size of a bull covered in scales with boar like features. He then blushed bashfully to his guide, feeling guilty the man hit his thoughts on point.

Vegeta laughed and shook his head sighing, "its fine my boy...I'm glad your liking my planet" he replied slapping Gohan on the back playfully. "W-what were those animals?" he asked, Vegeta blinking and looking to the cart. "Those...their called Scaloars...those are wild beasts...those two men are probably going to gift those to their desired mates" he explained.

"D-desired mates?" Gohan repeated confused, "courting here is different...those creatures are quite dangerous...very deadly and bloodthirsty and their meat is quite a delicacy...to slay one is a great show of strength and shows your desired mate you can provide and protect your family...the bigger the beast the better..." Vegeta Senior explained.

Gohan clicked and smiled "so its like an engagement ring...?" he asked, Vegeta scratching his chin. "In a way...yes...presenting this to your mate and your mates family proves you are serious about their child". Gohan blinked up curiously "so...what happens after they present that thing to their potential mate?", King Vegeta smiled the boys desire for knowledge reminded him so much of his own long lost mate. 

"Well if they accept which most of the time they do if presented with a Scaloar... the family celebrates...on the full moon the families and friends of the two celebrate by dressing in traditional garb mostly loincloths presenting the couple with gifts and wishes of happiness while painting both their bodies in their families marks. Once that's done the festivities start with food and booze and the couple consummates the union in front of their loved ones, and then the rest of the guests start an orgy its quite a wonderful celebration" he explained smiling.

Gohan went bright red at the last bit since that was nothing like a wedding back on Earth, Now he understood why Bulma was adamant on a human wedding. "W-Whoa r-really...?!" he asked flustered, King Vegeta nodding "yeah...its quite fun" he chimed chuckling as he saw the boys reaction.

"I understand this wouldn't be anything like human courting" he added folding his arms with a massive grin on his face, "Yeah...our courting is quite...simple" he replied. Gohan stomach growled and he smiled embarrassed as the King burst out laughing hearing his tummy's protests.

"Well how about we talk over a meal...I know a nice place I use to go incognito" King Vegeta suggested as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder and lead him away. He took him down the street to a place by the city center, it was a large open park like area surrounded by more stores and taverns. He walked inside a larger building, filled with patrons sitting and eating. The inside was much more modern than the outside, other than the wooden tables and stools there were screens and people chatting as food runners ran large plates of meats and foods that Gohan didn't recognize though they looked similar to earth foods one way or another.

King Vegeta went to the bar and ordered some things before went back to Gohan and they found a table, The King keeping his cloak on. Gohan wanted to experience life among them and the last thing he needed was people staring at them because he was with their King.

Their food soon came and the Senior Vegeta ordered them some Ale, Gohan telling him as they ate and drank about Earth. After a few hours the King laughed loudly shaking his head, "oh god what is wrong with Earthings...no public orgies, no public brawls, and you're peoples courting rituals are so boring..." he began Gohan snickering as he sipped on his fourth beer. 

"Yeah I told you we are boring" he agreed, The King sighing "and all you do is propose with a ring? how do you know their strength and that they can protect your family with that?" he asked honestly surprised and confused. "Well...we don't think about protecting our families in the way you do...but I guess you're right...you don't know....but people do it for love" he answered.

King Vegeta sighed and nodded "well I guess if it works for humans I can't judge...but still a bonding ceremony with no orgies....come onnn" he groaned, Gohan blushing brightly and laughing. "I...do admit you're way of doing things here does seem more...exciting..." he confessed, "I...I don't think I could ever do it though...I mean I have been curious about....you know doing it in public but its frowned upon on earth as I told you" he stammered shyly.

The alcohol here was so strong, usually Gohan had to drink about ten to fifteen beers to get drunk but here he was already tipsy on his forth. The King quirked his brow when the boy confessed he was curious, "well..if you find someone during your stay here...perhaps you should try it..." he suggested.

Gohan blushed darkly, this man was so down to earth it was unbelievable. He was nothing like Vegeta, yes he was stern and serious when he was acting as King but the whole day he had spent with the man it was like he was just like everyone. "I...perhaps..." he stammered realizing he had been staring at the other for too long.

Waving a girl down he smiled "bring us another ale my dear...our glasses are almost empty" he called, the girl nodding and making her way to the bar. Gohan watched as the older man drank what was left in his tankard, his mind couldn't help run to when he had to leave.

Why did it hurt to leave? yes he had had an amazing time but after spending so much time and getting to know King Vegeta it felt hard to say goodbye. No one other than his own father made him feel so comfortable in his own skin, allowing him to be and do whatever he wanted...to let him be...him.

Gohan was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice a tall and muscled male stride over, the man snapping Gohan back to reality by slamming his hand on the table to lean on it in front of him causing Gohan to jump. 

The man had a shaved head and a long braided beard, bulging muscle all over his body as he grinned down at Gohan. "Welll...hello there cutie.....you're a fresh face" he purred, Gohan looking to him confused. "Uh...yeah...this is my first time eating here..." he said smiling, keeping his answers simple.

The last thing he needed was them to know he wasn't from this world, who knew how they would react. The stranger chuckled "well glad you're enjoying it...perhaps we can go someplace better...I can show you a good time~" he hummed as he finished his ale.

King Vegeta frowned when Gohans face turned from smiling to a flat look of displeasure, 'Great...my first day on the planet and I attracted the Saiyan equivalent of a douche bag' Gohan mentally groaned. "Sorry but I'm with a friend" Gohan said looking away, the man rolling his eyes "oh come on babe...how can that old fart be better company than me" he groaned.

Gohan frowned when he threw that out, god damn this was rude. "Well for starters he isn't acting like a fucking animal...." he said bitterly, the man laughing "whoa the attitude...man you're a spitfire aren't ya... thats even more hot" he bellowed. King Vegeta stood "perhaps we should go Gohan..." he began, the man getting between them.

"Well he can stay if he wants old man...who are you his dad?" he asked, Gohan's eye twitching. Man this dickhead was annoying, Gohan knew if this man knew who he was talking to he would swallow his words but he was really pissing him off. King Vegeta looked down on the other as they stood there staring, he was about to speak when the mans eyes went wide and he let out a high pitched scream.   
  
Gohan had an unimpressed look as the whole room was filled with laughter, Gohans foot lodged between the mans thighs as he clutched his balls. King Vegeta was in awe, Gohan finishing his ale before removing his foot and the man collapsing like a sack of shit to the floor.

"Sorry mate but you might need to go through puberty again....perhaps by the time you're balls descend again you grow a decent attitude" he muttered, the crowd laughing even louder as he stood. King Vegeta couldn't help but laugh as the young man came over to him and smiled, "come on lets go" Gohan slurred slightly.  
  
The King simply paid and followed, the two walking out before King Vegeta burst out laughing "by the Goddess Gohan....you busted his nuts and not in the way he wanted" he bellowed Gohan smiling. "God he was soooo annoying...fuck I didn't know Saiyans had Douche bags too" Gohan agreed as they began walking.

The two laughed for a bit before they calmed down, the two men simply walking in silence for a bit as the sun set. "Whoa...we really have been out all day" Gohan said surprised, King Vegeta nodding as he looked to the sun set. "I know right....my time flies when you're having fun" he said softly as he simply stared off into the horizon as they approached the stairs.

"It...has been decades...since I had such a good time Gohan..." he confessed, Gohan blinking as he looked up to him. The older man had this soft and solemn look on his face, as if he was remembering a time long ago sadly but fondly. 'Its been so long... I forgot this feeling...having fun...' the King thought as he glanced at the shorter male. 

"I...thank you....Gohan..." he began, Gohan looking slightly confused. "I know today I was showing you around...but....in the end....you made me feel...alive again..." the older man explained, Gohan not realizing he was blushing. Why was he feeling so flustered right now. 

"I...you don't need to thank me, I should be thanking you sir...I...I know you kidnapped me but...ever since I first met you you have let me do what I want...be who I want...feel what I want and know anything I ask...its only been a week but for the first time in my life I feel...like I'm me" he stuttered bashfully.

The older Saiyan couldn't help but pause as he saw the flustered male speak how he felt free, did this man know how beautiful he was? was he doing this on purpose to seduce him?

He slowly approached Gohan, he knew it was rude that he wasn't listening to what the boy was saying but it was as if he couldn't hold back this urge... his eyes focused on those lips. Gohan noticed the other moving closer and he looked up when he stood in front of him, looking up in a mix of confusion and curiosity since the man was so close.  
  
"Y-You're majesty?" he asked hesitantly, his cheeks growing darker when he felt the other large, tanned and calloused hand cupped his cheek. 'What is...going on?' Gohan thought as he took his eyes of the man to glance in the direction of his own cheek, the boy caught off guard for that split second as the King leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss.

Gohans eyes widened in surprise his whole face bright red as he felt the other kiss him, he hadn't expected this but why did it feel so....good?

Groaning he placed his hands on the others chest, his eyes closing slowly as he went with how he was feeling and kissed back. This man had been so accepting and Gohan for once felt he could trust himself thanks to him, and right now every fiber of his being was screaming at him that this was right.

His first kiss with a man, and for the first time in a long time Gohan finally felt he was complete.


	35. Hook a Halfling up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King leaves Gohan after their kiss, his moment of weakness causing the King to feel conflicted and guilty. Meanwhile Gohan realizes what he wants and seeks out some help.

King Vegeta groaned as he felt the other kiss him back, his lips and tongue were so soft. He slowly pulled back, looking down to see the others blushing and dazed look on his face. He was so beautiful, how could this creature be so bewitching?

He then realized what he had done and blinked, "I...should go..." he said clearing his throat as he hesitantly turned to leave. 'What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm old enough to be his ancestor...I haven't touched another an yet a week after meeting this Halfling and I yearn to touch him' he mentally scolded.

He wasn't concerned with Bardock if anything the man would be encouraging him since he knew his King had only been self pleasuring since the death of his mate, always telling him he needed to move on. He was more worried the boy was only doing this because he was kind to him, humoring an old man.

He shook his head as he took off his cloak once he walked inside the large doors of the palace, throwing it at a guard. "When the young man gets here make sure the servants treat him well...I'm going to my bedchamber to look through paperwork" he said serious, he needed something to keep him occupied.

Meanwhile outside Gohan had frozen in place as King Vegeta walked away, the older man saying he had to leave. His heart was pounding and his cheeks bright red as he realized what he was feeling, He hadn't felt so attracted to someone since he was in high school when he got with Videl. 

He placed a hand on his cheek, feeling how hot his skin was as he just stood there on his own trying to calm down. He had never felt so free to be himself around the older man, for once in his life a person let him do what he wanted not telling him what he wanted.

Already thoughts of having the man touch him more were running through his head as his fingers wandered to his lip, as if the tips of his fingers were trying to feel traces of the Kings lips there. It had been so long since he had such attention, He and Videl had drifted apart due to her becoming head of the police force and taking over for her father. 

She was always too tried and busy for him and even watching porn to keep himself satisfied where she wouldn't pissed her off, she was too tired for him and since he was a young saiyan man he had the sexual appetite of a teenager still. A bashful smile came on his face as he remembered what the maids had planned the night he had been captured, Gohan slowly wandering up the steps.

King Vegeta had encouraged him to do as **he** wished and what he wanted, so why stop now?

He finally got to the top of the stairs, walking inside the massive doors and glancing about. The guards knew who he was due to the crew of the ship he came on spreading word, a young woman ran over and she smiled bowing. "Miss Meirin told us of you Master Gohan...we have dinner being prepared...I shall lead you to the Dining hall..." she chimed happily, Gohan nodding as he followed.

So Meirin must have been the maid from the ship, she did say she was someone in charge of the servants when he chatted to her on the ship. Instead of being slaves all the servants were employees, just like the guards they were paid and could even sleep in the comfort of the castle if they wished or they would go home to their families.

Sitting in the Dining Hall Gohan couldn't help but feel small, the place was massive as he enjoyed his meal. To his surprise the King hadn't joined him, when he asked he was told the King was dining in his chambers while he worked on paperwork and such he had missed out on while he was away.

Gohan understood and smiled to the young man who gave him the information, thanking him as he took his empty plates. He paused before turning to the man as the butler began walking away "um...w-wait please..." he stammered, the young man blinking as he came over.

"Yes master Gohan?" he asked Gohan smiling hesitantly, "Um...your boss Miss Meirin...can I talk to her...?" he asked curiously. The young mans tail swayed, "we have two bosses sir...Miss Meirin and Miss Viola" he pointed out. Gohan looked confused before the other smiled "we have two Head Maids... this way one of them stays behind while the other goes with the King or any of the Royal family if they need a servant" he explained.

Gohan smiled now understanding that did make sense, by having two this meant the servants back home would be still kept in line while the other cared for the royal they were needed to tend to. "I can fetch them both if you wish?" he offered, Gohan nodding happily. "Yes...yes please" he replied, the young butler bowing before rushing off with his dirty dishes. 

It wasn't long before the young looking female came walking over, a smile on her delicate face as she bowed "master Gohan...its a pleasure to see you again..." she began as Gohan smiled back.

Meirin was quite an attractive woman, she had a slender waist and a pretty face with large, bright violet eyes and long eye lashes. She had an average breast size and shapely hips with slender long legs and elegant slender arms to match, in a way her hair reminded him of Raditz. If he had to make a comparison she looked like the Saiyan equivalent of a Ballerina, Gohan was 5'9 so by just looking at her she was about 5 ft.

"I had something to ask you..." he began before blinking when he saw movement from the hall, his eyes widened as a taller and more tanned maid walked in. His jaw dropped as Meirin smiled, tail swaying as the 7 ft female walked over to join them. "Meirin has told me the King had a guest..." she began in a sultry tone, "Viola...its nice to see you...Gohan...this is my fellow Head Maid Viola..." she introduced.

Viola was the complete opposite to the sweet looking Meirin, she was busty and had an hourglass figure. Her legs and arms were slightly toned and she seemed like a warrior, but what stood out was her knee long, dead straight, silver hair and bright emerald eyes. "I....uh....uh" Gohan stammered feeling quite intimidated, the amazonian looking woman smirking.

"Whats the matter little man....never seen a girl like me on Earth?" she teased bending down to look over him, "I...just um...you're....you're....big" he stammered as she licked her plush red lips. Meirin giggled and looked to Gohan "Viola is an Albino Saiyan...just as rare as breeder males..." Meirin explained, Viola giggling making her large bust jiggle in her dress. 

"Thats got nothing to do with my height Meirin...both my parents were tall so I kinda inherited it" she said softly, folding her arms over her chest as she stood at her full height. "But I doubt you called us here to awe at my height...let me save your time I'm taken" she added Gohan shaking his head as he stood up.

"N-no no...as lovely as you are Miss I...um...I wanted to ask a favor" he stammered quickly, both women looking at him. "I...want to look good...for the King...remember how you dressed me the night I was brought on the ship" he stuttered bashfully as he looked away embarrassed.

Both women looked surprised, but Meirin was the one to perk up smiling. "You mean...you like his majesty-" she gasped, Viola using a large hand to cover the smaller womans mouth before anyone heard. "Meirin hush" she began before looking to their guest, "Master Gohan is it? the King hasn't bedded anyone other than Bardock and Toma since the death of his wife... he only does to satisfy himself during the full moon..." Viola explained gently.

Gohan listened and blushed as the woman gave him a gentle look, "many have tried to be his new mate only to be heart broken...perhaps you should change you're mind" she suggested. Gohan smiled shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck "b-but...I....I mean I must have a chance...he kissed me when we came ba-" he began before both women grabbed him looking quite shocked. 

"You...you're lying" Viola stammered as Meirin got excited, "he isn't lying...oh my Goddess" she squealed before grabbing Violas hand. "Viola come on give him a make over you are the best out of the two of us..." she stammered, Viola looking uncertain. "I...I don't know Meirin...what if the King doesn't fall for it..." she began.

Meirin interrupted her before she could continue, "Viola if he kissed him there is a chance...the King hasn't touched anyone other than his friends since the Queens passing...come on~" she whined. Viola looked to her fellow maid and sighed smiling in a defeated manner.

"Ok...I will help" she began, Gohan smiling before she looked to him "but I'm warning you if he says no don't push him...or I will snap you in two" she warned protectively making Gohan nod.

The Royal family were like her family, she had raised prince Vegeta for the goddesses sake. Turning her tail swayed as Meirin giggled excited, Viola smiling "come on boy...lets doll you up...when I'm done if there is a chance there is no way in hell he could resist you" she purred and Mierin grabbed his arm and tugged him along.

He hoped he wasn't misreading the kiss, but he would see soon and if what Meirin dressed him in was nothing than he wondered what Viola had up her sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, an odd thing has happened to me.
> 
> Meirin was a side character as was Viola, these two have some reason grown on me and I have become so attached. These two girls are my babies and while I was away I came up with so many ideas with them since they are two opposites.
> 
> This was also why I got pissed when someone judged me for female characters cause I wanted to introduce these two.
> 
> Now I want to ask if you all want to see more of them, I am not spoiling ideas but I do have a lot for my baby girls tell me in the comments if you want to see more of them.


	36. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night Gohan pays the King of Saiyans a visit to his bedchamber. 
> 
> When the older man resists Gohan finally snaps releasing years of pent up emotion, telling the man that this is what HE wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all I hope you like this unique and odd couple XP 
> 
> I would like to give a shout out to Alpha Light Bearer, the Artist who brought my idea to life in the picture in this Chapter. They are an amazing artist and also her stories here on archive are so awesome so please give them a read and follow their twitter :)
> 
> Please let me know if you like the idea of pictures featured in my chapters in the comments I would like to hear the feedback.

Night had fallen over Vegetasei as King Vegeta sat at his desk in his office, the office he had was off from his massive bedroom so if anyone entered it he would still hear the door with how silent it was. 

He was just finishing signing another paper when he heard the familiar whooshing sound of the metallic door to his room opening. "Whose there?" he called sternly, the voice one he was not expecting to reply.

"Its Gohan sir...I...have I disturbed you?" he called softly, his voice seemed nervous for some odd reason. Vegeta shook his head "n-no I was just finishing up for the night actually...um...what are you doing here?" he asked as he set his quill aside, Once again Gohan hesitating before answering.

"Well I...wanted to thank you for today..." the younger Saiyan began, his voice seeming to lower in volume. Standing the King made his way towards the door smiling, "you don't have to thank me" he began as the door opened with his approach. "I had a good time mysel-" he began before his voice was caught in his throat at the sight before him.

The young man was admiring the large emerald drapes which cornered off his balcony to the bedroom, the young saiyans pale flesh adorned in a pair of red silk pants he had the smallest of tube tops on made of matching red satin and visible through the silk showed a pair of panties made of the same materials the top was made from.

Gold jewelry set off his muscled arms and even adorned his tail as he turned blushing in his direction, his tail all curled up cutely as the man stared at him. "I...do you like it?" Gohan asked finally. the king now understanding why the boys voice was quaking so much.

"Gohan...you're stunning" the older man began when he finally found his voice, realizing he had indeed been silently gawking at the young man for too long. A small nervous smile came to the halflings lips when he heard him, his fingers playing with the drapes, "I'm glad...Viola and Mierin worked hard" he began before the king let out a sigh.

"Of course how else could you get in here without me buzzing you in" King Vegeta muttered, Gohan looking confused since he didn't hear him. "Gohan..." the older man began as he walked over passed the massive bed he had to reach him, his hands shakily placing themselves on his shoulders.

"Gohan...don't get me wrong...you are...beautiful....I...I don't know why I let down my guard so easily around you but...you don't have to force yourself..." he began, Gohan flinched and looked hurt. "I...but I'm not doing this only for you-", "you may say that now but I don't want you doing something you regret...I'm old enough to be your ancestor in earth years...Im almost seven hundred and forty...I'm as old as Bardock for the Goddesses sake" he explained Gohans eyes widening.

He knew saiyans slowly aged but this man didn't look older than thirty five in Gohans opinion forty max, "perhaps you should go to your room...I thank you but...I don't want you regretting something later-" he began before Gohan shrugged his hands off him trembling.

"No I won't regret it...I'm sick of people telling me what to do and how I will regret it when I voice things I wanna do" Gohan snapped trembling, his tail bristled as he began pacing. 

"All my life my teachers, my fucking mother....my wife...everyone telling me what to do no one asking what I want. Go study Gohan, find a nice girl Gohan, you want to be a doctor or a Scholar Gohan, no porn Gohan, no going out with the boys their a bad influence, no playing Gohan you have to study" he rambled throwing his hands around as the King watched stunned.

"Al my fucking life I have been told what to do... till you kidnapped me King Vegeta" he added looking at him. "Even with my dad the only time I spent with him was damn training...never was it something I wanted to do. I love him but **god** there is more to having a kid than training with them he spent more time being dead, training or fighting than something normal" he continued.

"But...for this last week you have let me be **me** you always did what I wanted...let me do what I wanted...let me think and be me..." he stammered as he hugged himself. "I...have always been bi but mother was always insistent on finding a wife and having kids she never asked what I wanted in life..." he added slowly calming down.

"You're majesty...that kiss...cemented something I felt growing in me since a few days ago...I...I know it sounds silly but I am crushing on you really hard and...when you kissed me I felt a spark I hadn't felt since I was a teenager with my now ex wife."

"So....I'm not doing this cause I feel I have to...I...I did this cause...I want to sir...I want to feel more...and who knows it might be more it might not but...I want to see where it goes. But one thing is for certain sir I...won't regret this and I...don't care about you're age" he finished looking to the large glass doors to the balcony.

King Vegeta watched as Gohan panted as he finished his venting, it seemed this boy had lived a life of many not listening or hearing what he wanted or felt. But the others sudden outburst hadn't turned him off of the young man, it made him that much more attracted to him. The boy had this fire and to hear him passionately speak his mind had reminded him so much of his old flame.

Sighing he walked over and smiled gently as Gohan turned to look up to him, his hand moving to cup his cheek. "Well then...forgive me...for doing the same thing Gohan..." he began as his other hand ran his fingers through his hair. 

Gohan blushed "I...I'm sorry I...I just...I have never done something like this for someone and I just-", "Hush...I understand....there is no need to explain...you are quite stunning though" he began as his hand traveled from the back of his head down his neck. 

"If you still wish...you have my full attention...and it would be sad to waste all Viola's hard work..." he purred, the blush returning to Gohans face once more.

"I...haven't...done it with a man before... he confessed softly, King Vegeta chuckling "well...let me teach you" he replied pulling Gohan in so he was pressed against him.

A surprised gasp escaped him as the older man wasted no time pulling his face in for another kiss, whimpering sweetly as he kissed back with more confidence than the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want the sexy time to not be rushed so I will start it next chapter cause I LOVE this couple XD
> 
> Also never knew but did you all know in the manga both Bardock and King Vegeta are almost 740 O.O yeah they are both 739 years old.
> 
> I thought they were two or three hundred but doing research I found that out....holy shit I wish I was a saiyan.


End file.
